United We Stand: The War for Kingdom Hearts
by TerraKH
Summary: Everything has led to this. The sixth and final book in the Wanderer's Series is here! Jack Rikkison has stepped forward to lead our heroes into the climactic clash against the creators of the universe. The Wanderer has come forward, and with Sora, Marek, and the others at his side, they might just stand a chance. A struggle that Jack may just have to pay everything for! No slash.
1. Opening: The End is Near

**This is TerraKH, and I'm back for this final journey! As most of you realize, this is the sixth book in my ongoing saga, the Wanderer's Series. So, if you haven't checked out the rest of the series, you will be, needless to say, VERY confused! But that's alright! As I've said already, this is the final story of the series, and it will fully complete the story of Jack, Marek, and the rest of the heroes. But enough about that. I'm sure everyone here is excited to get to this story, just like I am about writing it, so I'll shut up and let you get to it! If it existed in the KH games, I don't own it!**

Opening: The End is Near

**(Requiem for a Dream, LOTR Version)**

_ON A PAST BATTLEFIELD, SIX MONTHS AGO…_

"_An assault on a member of the Council…..is an act of war, Rikkison!"_

"_You're not serious!"_

"_He's wanted this from the very beginning!"_

"_Through water and darkness whence we all come. Now, it is through fire and Divine power that humanity shall meet its end."_

"_Eclipse was a tool, and Anetar was just a puppet. Maechil's been behind this from the start, and he's gonna destroy the universe as we know it."_

"_Does humanity stand a chance, Sora?"_

"_Without us? No."_

"_Sora's right. Without the LE, humanity is already dead. But we still stand strong. We always will. Maechil will rue the day he made enemies out of us. We are the Light's Enforcers, and with the powers we've gained for ourselves, we will save everything."_

_PRESENT DAY….._

Jack silently stood amidst a barren wasteland. It was dusk, and the darkness was settling in around him. He cracked his neck as he felt a presence somewhere nearby. Beyond his line of sight, a hooded figure appeared behind him, cloaked in the shadows. She gently ran her hand across his shoulder, but as he whirled around to strike her, she was already gone.

He angrily raised his Keyblade toward the sky and sent a beam of light upwards, watching it rise until it connected to the clouds. It then began to swirl around in a surge of energy, a great wind flowing through the area in mere moments. As his cloak furled out behind him, he calmly turned to the man in golden armor standing behind him. They stared each other down silently, but then Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a Keychain that manifested into the Eternity Fang. The other man raised an eyebrow in mock fascination. "Oh? Jason's memento? Do you seriously assume that will be able to stop me?" he asked. Jack smirked at him as he brandished it and readied to charge.

"I've used it to cut my way to you, so yeah, I think it will. You think you're unstoppable, Maechil, but you aren't. Your own schemes will be your undoing." he replied.

* * *

A small group of armored figures had assembled outside a massive cave that was located in a mountain range. The smallest among the group turned and gazed behind them, observing the ominous mountain peaks that dotted the height of his vision. He turned as their leader began speaking, a slender woman in raven colored armor. Her hazel-green eyes looked back at them with unfettered determination, and they all silently nodded to each other as they began moving inside.

The mountain then exploded in a mass of roaring energy, obliterating the cave and sending the group falling off the ledge they had been standing on. As they began free falling, Rayne quickly spun in the air, driving her Keyblade into the side of the mountain and stopping her own descent. She looked back to see her companions already astride their riders as they soared up past her. Molten rock and smoke fell past them in great chunks, the smoke hanging thick in the air and blotting out their vision. She silently cast an electricity spell that spread into her legs, and she wrenched her blade out of the wall as she began sprinting up the mountainside. Even through the smoke, she could see their target.

High above them, atop the mountain's peak was a great cloud of energy. At the core of the cloud was an ethereal shape of a man covered in gray vapor, and he spread his limbs wide. Instantly, the mountains surrounding them erupted like volcanoes, further slowing the group. "Corruption!" Rayne finally yelled as she leaped into the air and landed on her rider. As she made her way higher, she could see her allies circling the cloud like vultures, waiting for her signal. "Now!" she screamed. Immediately, they all soared into the center of the cloud, and became hidden from sight.

* * *

A man covered in a black cloak walked calmly through the Dark Realm. The hard ground crunched beneath his boots, and a large group of dark beings had been following him for some time.

As he reached the shore where the waves came onto the beach, he met with another figure. The second man lowered his hood and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. He stared somewhat suspiciously at the first man as they both turned to address the army following them. Instantly, the countless amount of Shadow and Darkside Heartless appeared within their sight. Sora narrowed his eyes and addressed them. "The Ancients will destroy this universe, and that includes your realm, as well! Fight with us, in order to save yourselves!" he commanded them as he stabbed his Keyblade into the ground. A shockwave of light went out in every direction, illuminating their surroundings and adding just a touch of light to the Dark Realm.

The Heartless merely stared back at him, until a humanoid one spoke to him in a slithery voice resembling a snake's. _"We answer to no man, especially not to a pawn of the light."_ he answered and flexed his hand. The Heartless immediately began charging toward them. As Sora moved to defend himself, the cloaked man calmly pushed him out of the way and walked out in front of him.

He pulled his hood back and held his hands out as he breathed in deeply. He blinked once, his green eyes instantly turning yellow. Sora saw only the back of his white hair as the man addressed the Heartless. "You will answer to your former master! You will answer to the Lord of Darkness!" Marek yelled menacingly as he sent dark energy gushing out of his hands. The forefront of the Heartless army stopped in its tracks, staring at the man in fear. Seeing them stop at his command, he stood up straight and smirked. "I will lead you into battle. Long have you endured the chains of Darkness, but I shall set you free, if you only follow me." he promised them.

* * *

On a ruined battlefield, fierce warfare was happening. The massive Ancient called Saenatar brought his battleaxe crashing down on top of Terra, who just managed to block it with his blade. With pure brute strength, he pushed the axe away and tried to counter. Saenatar merely reared back and head-butted him. He smirked, but a woman suddenly latched onto his back, her Esper form bright as night as she drove her claws into his flesh, making him cry out in pain. He reached back and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her off and into the Keyblader in front of him, who managed to catch her as he fell onto his back.

As he turned to engage Riku, Lorans leaped off of a cliff while simultaneously blocking a strike from Pierce. The young man heard him chuckle calmly as he landed with a crash and grabbed him by the throat. Pierce quickly moved to tear the man's fingers off of his throat, but didn't have the strength. Lorans smirked at him, but then something hit him in the back. He dropped Pierce and whirled around, staring at another Rikkison. "Get away from my son." Jack growled as he moved to attack him.

Maechil observed the battle going, and casually turned, deflecting a surprise attack from Roxas before kicking him off the plateau. The former Nobody fell down several stories, but then Xion threw her Keyblade into the cliff wall just as he reached it. He landed on the blade and kicked off, sprinting back up toward the Ancient. Maechil rolled his eyes as he turned to engage him.

* * *

Jason calmly worked on the Anvil, his hammer clanging echoingly. Eraqus was standing nearby him, his arms crossed as he glowed with energy. "Xehanort was a pawn from the very beginning, my friend. Maechil has been planning this for decades, centuries even. There has to be something we can do." he muttered.

Across the entire universe, war raged on. From the villages and temples of Spira, to the bustling and industrious cities of Gaia, across the lands surrounding Baron, throughout Italia, even spilling into the small worlds like Traverse Town and Twilight Town, soldiers on both sides were battling and falling.

Then, Jack Rikkison stood alone, tears in his eyes. "Everything I believed in, everything I based my life around…..was a lie. Don't urge me onward when you have no idea what I'm going through…so you tell me, Terra! What do I have left to fight for! What do I still have to believe in?!" his voice echoed across the landscape, in the skies, through the rivers and water, even trembling within the earth.

* * *

Finally, the LE in its entirety stood together. Jack stood at the forefront, Sora and Terra flanking him on either side. Roxas, Xion, Namine, Lea, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, and Mist stood at the core of their group. Nearby, Pierce stood with his own allies: Shin, Terra Branford, Luriel, Ava. Jason and Eraqus were standing on the cliff behind them, weaponless but showing no fear as they both glowed with energy. Rayne hovered in the air above them, fully engulfed in her powers. Throughout the left side of her body, she glowed with pure blinding light. Her right side, however, was the total opposite, for it shined with trembling darkness. Two new faces were hidden among the group, bearing the Apprentice markings on their armor. Their names were not known as of now, but clearly they were Keyblade wielders. A great storm blew overhead, with obvious traces of Dawnomar's personality within it.

The group stared upward at the great fleet of ships coming forth out of the great white doorway that led to Kingdom Hearts. Maechil had declared war, and Kingdom Hearts was preparing to do battle against the realm it had protected for so long. The heroes knew they were outnumbered, but they didn't care. "When I learned that my destiny wasn't over, I wasn't sure how I felt. But now, I'm ready to embrace it. You started this, Maechil, and I'm damn well going to finish it. I hope you're ready, because the LE's coming for you." Jack calmly announced.

As a chaotic storm rolled overhead, Maechil's voice echoed alongside a broad bolt of lightning that struck the ground nearby them. _"Come and try."_

As the Ancient's armies spilled out of the ships and prepared to charge against the LE, a rip began to form within the planet's surface. It was then that the entire population of the Dark Realm spilled out, standing between the heroes and the Ancients. Sitting atop a great beast of darkness stood Marek, the former Lord of Darkness, and the one man they would listen to. He twirled his Keyblade as he glanced back at his brother. Jack nodded to him fearlessly, and the white haired Rikkison let out a yell that caused the Heartless to go berserk, charging into the army of Ancients in a blind fury.

"_So it has all come down to this. We have a long journey ahead of us, but I see now why we were chosen. We are the select few who can stand strong and resist our own creators. The Keyblade wielders have always defended this universe, and we shall be no different. We have faced many threats in the past. Xehanort, Illusion, Lorans, Eclipse, and now we face the creators of the universe. The might of the true Organization XIII is something I do not take lightly, but we do have Dawnomar on our side, and we have a force unlike any other. I must continue believing, no matter how difficult it becomes. I never foresaw the secrets I would uncover on my final journey, or the measures I would use to defend what I deem most valuable._

_It is time to stop running. I am, and always will be, the Wanderer. A by-product of war, and a creature unequaled by any warrior. With this on our side, we will triumph. We have to. But for me, this matters not. This journey shall be my last. For better or worse, this is the beginning of the end._

_My name is Jack Rikkison, and my story…..is drawing to a close." _**(end Requiem for a Dream)**

TerraKH presents...

The Final Entry in the Wanderer's Series...

More than ever...

Friendships and beliefs will be tested...

Secrets will be revealed...

And Jack's world will be turned upside down...

With Jack Rikkison returning to lead the way...

This is the journey to the final destination.

The darkest hour is just before the dawn.

Here. We. Are:

**United We Stand: The War for Kingdom Hearts**


	2. Ch 2: Prone to Wandering

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the little trailer of an opener! Shout outs!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Ha, well it IS their world too, so you never know! Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Haha, it's cool. You know, someone asked me about you today, wondering what had happened to you!**

**Lucenthia: Yeah, haha. I'll do my best to impress!**

**The Unknowing Herald: I guess I worded it a little weird, sorry. Thanks, and well, we'll see how it turns out!**

**13TheAce: Ha, I'm glad at your enthusiasm! Thanks!**

**Kristen Verne: Haha, me either! Thanks so much!**

**Legionary Prime: That it has, my friend. That it has.**

**Celeron96: No I did not, but that's an astounding coincidence!**

**So, here we are at the first real chapter of the story. As always, if it's in the KH games, I don't own it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Prone to Wandering

**(Jack's Theme{Something to Believe in, Epic Score})**

Six months. Six months to the day had passed since that fateful day in the Crossroads. Six months since the death of Anetar and Maechil's revelation. The majority of the LE had still struggled with accepting that they were at war, but as for Jack, he just tried not to think about it.

Ever since that day, he had dived into his missions. He tried not to think about what may happen a year from now, or who would still be around at that time. He couldn't think about that. Sure, Jason was still 'leading' the LE, but even Jack knew he was doing less and less nowadays. The simple fact was, the old man just didn't know what to do. He didn't know any better than they did. A lot of them had tempers dangling on a knife's edge, as well. No one could be blamed for that, but it stopped them from getting done what they needed to.

At times like these, Jack just had to get away from the Land of Departure, where they had made their permanent residence. They were all his friends and allies, but he had quickly grown tired of being around them when they did nothing but bicker and scream at each other. He spent much of his time in solitude, and as a result, he was able to think with much more clarity.

It didn't surprise him in the slightest that Marek had vanished again. After Eclipse's defeat and Anetar's death, the dark Rikkison had stayed around them for a small while, but then was gone. He wasn't worried about him, though. He knew Marek had just gone through his own journey, one filled with ghosts and loss. He needed time to move on from what he had faced.

While the former Wanderer needed time to think, he also knew that thinking too much wasn't good for him. When he had a few moments to himself, he could deliberate on how they were going to hunt down the new Organization, or how they were going to coordinate with their allies in the other worlds. But, when he had a long time to himself, then thoughts began drifting into his subconscious, placing doubts on his own capabilities. Then, he would begin asking himself questions like _"Can we really win this fight?"_. He knew he couldn't think like that, especially not now. Sure, this was a war unlike anything they had ever fought before, but it wasn't their first. Together, he knew they were stronger than anything that could come their way. They had defeated Xehanort countless times. They felled Illusion, their first encounter with a Divine Being, and they had just recently(with Marek's aid) pushed back Corruption, defeated Eclipse, and felled the Ancient Anetar. So why couldn't they stand against Maechil and snatch victory from him? They had done it before, and Jack knew they could do it again.

All of these thoughts came through Jack Rikkison's mind every single day. It was like a river and its current, ever flowing and never stopping.

Jack gently exhaled as he squatted down and observed the rocky ground beneath him. He had been following a trail of some kind for many days now. Whoever he was tracking had led him across many worlds, but he knew he was gaining on them. He slowly ran his hand across the ground in front of him and instantly felt it. While it may seem like normal ground to the human eye, when he touched it, he could immediately feel the traces of Ancient energy left in the vague and easily missed footprint. So that narrowed down who it belonged to. He studied it for several moments before looking up and scanning his surroundings. The importance of this world was not known to him like it was his brother, but Jack still felt wary of the dead scenery within Kamirran.

As to who he was following, he did not think Maechil would travel on foot or on his own. The print wasn't incredibly large, so he ruled out Saenatar. He was still debating who it could be when someone appeared behind him. "It's not like you to go off on your own so much. I thought your wandering days were over." Terra calmly spoke from where he was standing behind him. Jack ignored him for a moment to continue looking for the trail, but then stood up and turned to him.

"Why did you follow me here, Terra?" he asked in a monotone voice. The other man shrugged his shoulders and walked over to him.

"How long have we been friends? I know you better than anyone else in that agency. You haven't been yourself, so naturally I was worried." he explained. Jack nodded slightly and turned away, following the trail of footprints.

"Well, don't be. I'm fine." he muttered. Terra rolled his eyes as he moved to follow.

"See, if you had said that to anyone barring Aqua, Mist, and me, we would have believed you. But it isn't just me that's getting worried, Jack. You've never run away from anything, not since your childhood. I know this war is a scary thing, but…." he began. The former Wanderer quickly turned and cut him off.

"I am NOT running, Terra. Everyone else wants to cower at headquarters and try to forget that this is happening, but I am out here, trying to do SOMETHING! What is anyone else doing right now? No one wants to go to war, I get it. But if we just sit at home and stare at each other in fear, then life as we know it is already over!" he argued somewhat angrily. He sighed again as he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

Terra nodded in understanding. The heat of Kamirran was already getting to him, and he had already regretted wearing his LE armor. He noticed that Jack was wearing his regular attire, so he dismissed it and walked over to him. "That's not entirely true. We went into the worlds, and we've already found two new Keyblade wielders. Jack, you know we have to build our forces before we take on Maechil, and every Keyblader will make a difference." he explained as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We have two new apprentices. Well, all our problems are solved now, aren't they? Do you seriously think two rookie wielders are gonna win this war? I know you better than that, Terra. You're a little naïve, but you're not stupid." Jack replied as he brushed the hand off and kept walking. His words stopped Terra for a moment. They stung, but he knew the other man was right.

"Well, you tell us then. How are we going to beat Maechil?" he asked. Jack stopped and stared at him. They both glanced upward as a great wind began flowing through the area and the skies started to darken.

In response, the Rikkison reached into his pocket and pulled out a Keychain, throwing it to Terra, who caught it. "Take Jason's memento back to the others if they're so scared. I'll be out here trying to make a difference." he replied. Terra shook his head.

"Jack, listen to me! You know as well as I do that Jason can NOT lead us into this war! He has no idea what to do! You have to step up. You have to….!" he called out to him, the howling of the wind nearly drowning out both of their voices.

"No! Why do you think I'm the perfect man for that job? I am NOT a leader, Terra! Look at my entire life! I fell victim to lies and betrayal. I failed all of you! I can't do what you want of me! I just can't!" Jack yelled back, trying to set his face firm so his friend wouldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"It's alright to be afraid! We all are. But the fact is, without someone who can lead us into this war, the LE has no business being in it!" Terra replied as he ran to Jack's side. He could now see the fear in his friend's eyes, and again placed his hand on his shoulder. This time, Jack didn't push it off. Instead, he slowly raised his Keyblade to the sky and sent a burst of energy soaring up into the clouds. The clouds around it began to swirl within each other, dispelling the storm. **(end Jack's Theme)**

"I just can't, Terra. I led us against Darkness, but now he's just one of thirteen." he murmured, staring at the ground. Terra looked at him and smiled.

"You're not alone. We'll be there with you every step of the way. You know that." he told him. Jack shook his head slightly.

"I'm not ready yet. Jason still has to lead us now. He may not be doing much now, but he's proven his wisdom before." he replied.

"Well, isn't this all touching?" another voice announced. Both men turned and summoned their Keyblades as a glyph appeared on the ground, Adenar materializing in another moment.

"Come to die and save us the trouble of finding you?" Jack asked him as he held out Wanderer's Judgment toward him. Adenar rolled his eyes.

"You have seen our beloved realm, Wanderer. You see the power we hold at our very fingertips. Yet, you still believe you have room to be arrogant against us? Humans are as stupid as Saenatar says." he replied as he crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Terra coldly asked him.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have some information for our favorite Wanderer." he explained. Jack snorted.

"You should start getting the news. I dropped that title many years ago." he spat back at him. Adenar smirked.

"You can change the title, but not the man. Run from your destiny as long as you will. None will care, least of all me. What I was sent here to tell you, Rikkison, is this: Do not grow fond of anything you have come to think of as yours. The truth is just beyond your reach, but you will realize it all soon." he said simply. With that, he turned away from them.

"What? Explain yourself! Adenar!" Jack exclaimed, but the Ancient was already gone.

The two men glanced at each other. "The others need to know we found Adenar." Terra spoke. Jack nodded to him and motioned away from him.

"You go. I'm gonna follow him." he told him. He looked back at Terra, who was staring at him. "I'm not running, I promise. But if I go after him, then you can come back with reinforcements when I do catch him. If we beat Adenar, we might just get some useful information." he said. Terra then nodded and turned around. With a flash of light and a leap onto his rider, he was gone.

Jack watched him go and then turned to where Adenar had disappeared. _"Don't grow fond of what I believe to be mine?"_ he thought curiously.

* * *

LAND OF DEPARTURE….

In the last six months, the LE had grown in size. With Dawnomar joining their fight, he had called forth Pierce out of the future. The Ancient had explained some complicated reason for Pierce coming out of a future in an alternate universe from their own. He had told them that the events with Lorans had split everything into two universes, and he had simply pulled Pierce into their own. So, it was definitely weird talking to the adult Pierce when the five year old was running around the room.

But with the young hero's appearance, he had insisted on calling his own comrades in to help, as well. And so the likes of his girlfriend Ava, the pink haired Keyblade wielder, Luriel, the green haired woman, as well as Shin and Terra Branford now stood among them. It was comical when both Terras were in the room and one called their name. Aqua had done so once. She had called for her boyfriend and the young woman had answered.

They were still working on how to tell them apart by name.

Shortly after the events in the Crossroads, they had gone out into the worlds in search of more worthy Keyblade wielders. Sora and Riku in particular felt it was important to train up as many new wielders as they could in the event that the LE were to fall.

The two recruits had proven themselves quick learners, however. The first was a young man named Andrix. He was built similar to Sora, being much thinner than Terra or Marek, but bulky enough to throw his weight around in battle. He had black hair and blue eyes. He specialized in magical techniques that he would combine with his swordplay with follow up attacks and counters. Sora was serving as his master, and the two were already inseparable.

The second was a young woman around Rayne's age, and her name was Tahara. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she didn't really specialize in any form of combat. She was just an all-around fighter. Within the few months she had been there, she had already formed a close friendship with Rayne, and she was serving under Roxas as his apprentice.

Little had occurred within the past six months besides these happenings. Maechil and his Organization had stayed out of sight, no doubt waiting for the right moment to strike. In Jack's absence, Sora, who was serving as second in command, had met with Jason countless times to discuss this wait.

"_Going to war is bad enough, but why is Maechil drawing it out like this?"_ he had asked.

"_Maechil does not simply wish to end humanity. He wants to wipe it and everything we stand for from existence. That includes our legacies, our cultures, our very way of life. That is why he does not rush in and destroy everything in his path. He wants the worlds to fear him and what is coming. He wants humanity to suffer before its end." _Jason had replied.

Sora had been through just as much as anyone else there, but even he didn't know what to do from here. Like Jason had said, the war had begun, but the first blow had not yet been struck. He felt like he was standing above a pool of water, waiting to draw in a deep breath and dive in. He had faced Ansem, Xemnas, Xehanort, and all the others, yet this felt entirely different. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that after this war, things would be changed forever.

And so, at the beginning of each conflict, the silence before the battle haunts each participant. Some may choose to flee from their destinies, while some may choose to embrace their own. The heroes standing united as the Light's Enforcers face a foe beyond anything they have faced before, and if one thing is certain, it is that this war will change the universe forever. But perhaps, victory may still be won. With a task force from the future led by one of the greatest heroes of all time, along with one of the creators of the universe, and alongside the former vessels of Light, Darkness, and the X-blade itself, the heroes stand a far better chance of matching Maechil's strength of arms than they would have before the demise of Anetar. Throughout this journey, friendships shall be tested, bonds shall be broken, and allies may fall along the way.

Our heroes face their own makers, along with several opponents they dread to face, and the Divine Beings whose essences they draw their own power from. All the pieces have been laid, and the stage has been set. Now, the only way to go….is forward.

**Well, we're still introducing the story, but we'll kick in to the plot real soon. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Ch 3: A Lost Temple

**Hey, everyone! Shout outs:**

**The Unknowing Herald: I will! Definitely, I'll have to think on that! Well, there is a reason for it, haha!**

**T1M3: Yes, he left, haha. Oh, I'm sure he'll appear again soon. But hey, your readers miss you, Twi! They've even asked me and Herald where you went! **

**Kristen Verne: Ha, I'm not surprised. Even I get confused with this stuff sometimes, don't worry!**

**Legionary Prime: Yeah, try six months of second thoughts, but that's the idea. Well, I hope so too, but look at the story title.**

**13TheAce: Very much so! Yeah, he'll need a lot of convincing, but it will be provided! I will do my utmost to ensure that happens, I promise!**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, I'm glad you agree with that route. Well, we won't see them this chapter, but we'll see some other characters that we haven't in a while!**

**Shadowdragon1317: It really has been that long. Man, that just astounds me. Haha, thanks, Shadow.**

**Kevin Izumi: Thanks, and yeah haha! It's great to hear from you again!**

**So as of now, I own almost the entire cast of Organization 13 apart from Vanitas, I own Jack and his family, Andrix and Tahara, and Dawnomar! Luriel belongs to Celeron96, Ava belongs to AngelicWinds, and Shin belongs to the Unknowing Herald! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: A Lost Temple

Training. It seemed to Rayne like that was all they did nowadays. Trained the new apprentices, trained to fight together, trained for this, trained for that. She had quickly lost interest in that, for good reason. So when the time came that Sora gave her a mission, she reacted overexcitedly.

The parameters of her mission were pretty simple, at least to her. According to Sora's theory, the Temples may hold some way of either defeating or sealing away the Divine Beings. So in order to test this, he had wanted her to go down to the Vault in Venezia, which was where the Temple of Darkness was located. At first she had decided to take her own team, but Pierce had stopped her.

"_Mind if my friends and I come with you, Sis?"_ he had asked her. Even to her, it was weird to have a fully grown-up Pierce around. She was used to her little five year old brother, but now she had one that was the same age as her. But even so, she had agreed, and now she, Pierce, Ava, Luriel, Terra(the girl), and Shin were making their way toward Venezia.

"_How are we going to know what to look for, Sora?" _she had asked before they left. She remembered the spiky haired man just smiling.

"_Marek went there recently, and he was pretty ticked off. I'm sure there will be a trail you can follow." _he had replied.

Sora's comment proved to be an understatement. As the six of them landed in the streets, it became clear to all of them. "I see Marek didn't change much over the years…." Pierce commented. The others laughed quietly behind him, but Rayne curiously looked over at him.

"I thought the LE was wiped out in your timeline. You knew Marek?" she asked him. He stopped laughing and looked at the ground gravely.

"I know loss pretty well. Yeah, I knew Marek. You see, not everyone in the LE died at one time. For a while, our group consisted of ten people. There were the five of us, along with our time's Marek, Kain Highwind, Ventus, and you, Rayne. But then, the last member of our group had been left emotionally weak, and that allowed him to be taken over by our enemies. Both of you died on that day. Then at a later date, we lost Ven, Ava, Shin, and Terra all in one battle. Luriel after that. We lost Kain during our final stand, and Marek sacrificed himself to give me the time and power to get to the future where I beat our enemy and set back time itself. So yeah, I know what loss is, Rayne. Don't for one second think I'm just another sword hand. I've been through hell and back, and I had to grow up without my parents." he told her, and as he spoke, she could see the pain growing in his eyes.

"Pierce…."Ava whispered as she walked toward him and touched his shoulder. He glanced at her and nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm fine. Let's just go." he replied. Lulu, Shin, and Terra exchanged uneasy glances as they followed Rayne into the city.

"_You could have gone with anyone. You could have Lea, Kairi, and Ven with you right now, but no. You're stuck here with the emotionally damaged people from the future. Nice going, Rayne…" _she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

It wasn't difficult to follow Marek's path, considering there were blood smears and chunks of ground missing from the road that led in a straight line. Twice guards moved to step in their way, but all she, Pierce, and Ava had to do was summon their Keyblades.

The guards looked upon the weapons and dropped their own, fleeing for their lives. "The demon spawned more like him, and they have come to take our lives!" they screamed hysterically. As the group began walking, a guard went running past Shin, who casually stuck his foot out and tripped him. The guard fell onto his face comically and glanced up at Shin, who twirled his broadsword.

"Boo!" he let out as he moved toward him. The other man let out a shrill scream and ran faster than his fellows as they disappeared down the street. Shin laughed to himself as he turned back, but then saw Terra staring at him irritably. "What?" he defended.

"Really?" she asked him with a sigh. At first, he thought she was angry, but then she wrapped her arm around him as they went to follow the others.

* * *

VAULT, AKA TEMPLE OF DARKNESS….

"Jason said the Temples have been around forever, but this place looks pretty advanced." Lulu commented as they dropped down into the lowered circle where the door to the Vault was. Rayne had Equilibrium in a casual but ready position as she studied her surroundings.

"Stay alert. This IS Darkness' Temple, so I doubt he left it completely unguarded." she told them. The others nodded and slowly began moving toward the door.

Since Darkness' exit, the doors guarding his inner chamber had been left slightly open. Rayne looked down as she walked past the small bowl-like object in the ground, and could see dried blood in the bottom. "Terra, Shin, check the inner chamber for dark residue. If Darkness left anything behind, we'll be able to track him with it." Pierce said to them calmly as he walked over and examined the bowl along with Rayne.

"Dad never went into detail about what happened down here, just that he and Marek had faced off against Darkness and Eclipse." she whispered suspiciously. Pierce raised an eyebrow.

"Eclipse?" he asked curiously. She sighed, trying to think of the easiest way to explain.

"He's a bounty hunter who had a big role in Marek's past. Let's just say they parted with differing views, and spent the last year trying to kill each other." she explained as she crouched down and stared at the intricate designs that covered the bowl's outer surface. Pierce bent down and ran two fingers through the dried blood and stood back up, holding it near his face and gazing at it.

"This is weird. I can sense traces of Light, Darkness, and Corruption all in this one splotch. No one person can take in all three Divine Beings. The energy would tear them apart. Besides, the only people who ever merged with Light and Darkness were….." he trailed off as his sister cut in.

"Dad and Marek. Eclipse spent a lot of time sharing a body with Corruption, so that explains why it was there, but….why would Dad and Marek mingle their blood with his? Besides, why does Dad still have traces of Light in his blood?" she asked softly as she looked away.

"That's a lot of conclusions to jump to. We don't even know it's their blood. But it is worth investigating. I thought Light left him at the end of the third war." Pierce commented as he shook his hand and wiped the blood off of his fingers.

They looked back and saw Ava watching the entrance, almost as if she had heard something. "Pierce…." she began. They began walking over to her when Shin spoke up.

"Yep, plenty of dark stuff in here. Mainly because we don't have any lights, but we still found some traces of Darkness. This has got to be his hidey-hole." he announced as he and Terra walked out, stopping as Pierce silently motioned to them. They both nodded knowingly and drew their blades as they silently sprinted over to the entrance and flanked the door on either side.

Pierce and Rayne brought out their Keyblades and went to stand next to Ava and Lulu as somebody's footsteps grew steadily louder. They readied themselves as in the next moment, a priest came walking into the room calmly, only to stop at the sight of them. "Who….?" he began, before Rayne spoke.

"This is an investigation being conducted by the Light's Enforcers. State your business…..please." she added, narrowing her eyes at him. He stared at her for a long moment and sighed.

"I come in here once a month to clean and maintain the outer chamber of the Vault, and you will not stand in the way of my duties." he replied firmly as he began to walk into the room. Rayne studied his face for a long moment, until she reluctantly stepped aside. Pierce, however, was not swayed by his words.

"If you come and clean, why hasn't the blood out of the bowl been emptied and cleaned yet?" he asked him cautiously, twirling his Keyblade as he raised it slightly. The priest stopped, his mouth slightly agape as he scrambled for an answer.

"Well, of course….that is, to say…._Oh, I tire of this!"_ he suddenly yelled in a deep voice. Pierce quickly moved his hand forward, and Shin and Terra moved to cut him down.

The man's eyes glowed white as he held up his hands, a transparent sphere appearing around him and holding back their swords. In the next moment, it exploded and knocked them into opposite walls. The man's physical body melted away, to be replaced by the black silhouette of Darkness, covered in his purple flames. He dashed into the room, expecting to instantly overcome Pierce. Instead, the young man spun his Keyblade back around and charged it with white energy. The blade collided with Darkness' fist, stopping the attack but pushing the Keyblader back several feet. The Divine Being seemed impressed, as he stopped and stood to his full height as he gazed upon them.

"_Ah, so I have found one who knows how to repel me. I knew the day would come that the Light's Enforcers would return to my temple. Maechil bade me wait within range, out of sight. Imagine my delight at seeing not only the X-blade here, but Dawnomar's secret weapon, as well. Sora should know better than to send children against me…." _he muttered as he laughed arrogantly.

"We're enough!" Shin suddenly yelled as he leapt onto Darkness' back, driving Lightbringer through the being's abdomen. In the next moment, Terra appeared in front of them and readied Apocalypse. Darkness, seeing the move coming, reached up and yanked Shin by the hair, throwing him outward. He smacked right into Terra, and they both went flying off their feet. Thanks to the distraction, Rayne, Pierce, Lulu, and Ava had already moved in on him. He stared at the four of them and crossed his arms calmly.

"_Humans, ever rushing headlong into the heat of battle. I have not come to fight, merely to study the X-blade, and what place it thinks it will take in this war." _he commented. Rayne stared at him for a long moment before replying.

"My name is Rayne! I'm not an 'it'! As for my place in the war, I'll be right where I belong: standing between the Ancients and the people of this universe!" she replied.

Darkness chuckled deeply. _"A cocksure lass, to be sure. The X-blade is the embodiment of two energies: the essences of light and darkness. These two energies are incessantly warring with one another. The host of the X-blade shall eventually be forced to choose which path they will take, that of light or darkness. Regardless of your decision, when the moment comes, the X-blade will come forth, and you shall be little more than a puppet under the thrall of the Ancients. However, by all means, stand against us. You shall do little more than delay the inevitable. No matter how hard your wretched father pushes against us, we shall continue pushing back….until we break him. He shall be torn apart by the might of our power, and your comrades shall become scattered and lost. Do you not see yet? No matter what road you choose to take, you and your friends shall all meet at the same destination." _he elaborated coldly, staring at her with no pity in his eyes. With that, he turned and vanished with the slightest echo of a laugh.

"Are you alright?" Pierce immediately turned to the others. Apparently, Shin and Terra had bumped heads when they landed, because they were both sitting there holding their heads in pain. They nodded slowly to him as they stood to their feet. He, Lulu, and Ava looked over at Rayne, who was looking downward silently. He walked over and touched her shoulder. "Sis?" he asked tentatively. She didn't look up, and when she spoke, it was so soft that he had to lean in closer to hear.

"The X-blade will choose Light or Darkness, and when it does, I'll be a puppet of the Ancients. I can't help but wonder if Darkness was telling the truth or not. If he is, then what am I supposed to do?" she wondered aloud. He listened to her, but didn't have any answers for her.

"Look, why don't we head back to headquarters? Jason will want to hear about this, Dad too." he told her calmly as he squeezed her shoulder for a moment. She nodded slightly and finally looked up. Her hazel-green eyes were still glassy, as if her mind was on other things, but she led the way back up to the surface.

"Temple of Darkness investigation, complete." she muttered as they stepped out of the tunnel and ascended the stairs back to ground level.

* * *

MEANWHILE, GAIA….

**(Under the Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

Jack had been sitting on the hard ground for a while now. He hadn't exactly been keeping the time, but he was running out of places to go without Terra finding him immediately. He silently gazed around the apple orchard, his back resting against one of the trees as he basked in the shade it provided. _"I'm glad they rebuilt Banora. At least Angeal and Genesis have a home to visit now." _he thought as he looked down into the valley where children were running around, playing with each other.

As he thought of Banora and its destruction long ago, he could not help but be reminded of Nibelheim and Sephiroth. From there, his thoughts mulled into his apprentice days. For the umpteenth time in the past few months, he found himself wishing he could go back to how simple things were back then. There was no Xehanort, no Ancients, no Divine Beings. It was just him, his friends, and the master. He had been constantly dwelling over the events of the last decade, and also their first catastrophic struggle against the old man. Though Xehanort was no longer significant, especially since Maechil found Vanitas more worthy of a place in his Organization, Jack kept thinking that the old man had been the catalyst. He had set events into motion that caused the Second Keyblade War, but also creating Illusion and beginning the Third. It was from that final war that they learned about the Ancients and the Divine Beings.

He swore quietly as he turned to look away from the village, knowing his thoughts were not leading him to a decent place. How had it all come down to this? Why did Terra and the others expect him to step forward as some kind of de facto leader? Had he not proven he wasn't capable? He was the reason that Xehanort gained Terra as a vessel, and he was the one who failed to stop Xehanort from unleashing the Keyblade Wars. Why did they see him as the only one capable of stopping this threat? _"Sora has to be a better pick. He's the one who did everything. The only thing I did was take on my brother in a solo match." _he thought miserably.

He knew his time alone was turning him back into the Wanderer he once was, but he would rather go back to being the Wanderer than a leader who would lead his friends and family to their deaths. He had never had very many friends, and most of those he had now were in the LE. But, there were a few he still counted among his friends, one in particular being among his closest ones.

That was when he heard boots crunching on the hard topsoil of the road he was on, and he glanced over to see the one person he had been thinking about walking over to him. Though he was much older now, the man hadn't changed much over the years. In many ways, he was still a restless puppy. Zack let out a loud sigh as he walked over and plopped onto the ground next to him, propping his knees up and resting his elbows on them as he gazed peacefully at the village. "Thought I'd find you up here. I heard you were on the planet, but I had no idea exactly where you were. Been looking for a while." he greeted calmly without looking at him. Jack smiled slightly, studying a dumbapple hanging from a branch on the other side of the road.

"Everyone in the LE's been down my throat about taking over ever since that showdown with Anetar. Even Terra's getting on my nerves lately. It's easier to think when I'm away from all of them, away from all of it." he quietly replied. Zack nodded as he glanced at him.

"Yeah, I've heard. Someone contacts me or Cloud almost weekly checking to see if you've stopped here. Apparently, you've been ignoring their calls." he said, raising an eyebrow and trying to seem stern. Jack glanced at him and saw his expression, laughing almost immediately.

"Don't even try that face, Zack. I know you too well. Jason doesn't know how to handle anything that's going on, and everyone else keeps pushing me to usurp him. I mean, I've never thought of Jason as a dad, but he's still my father. I don't despise him like Marek does, in any case. I just don't know what to do, Zack. They all think I have some secret plan about winning this war, but I don't. I'm as clueless as the rest of them. What if I take charge, and everything goes wrong? What if by thinking I'm doing the right thing, I end up leading them to their deaths? I've lost them all once before. I can't go through it again. I'd rather take all of Maechil's forces on by myself. At least that way, I know it's just me that's getting hurt." he elaborated, and while his words and tone were completely calm, Zack detected something in his friend's voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time: fear. Jack was afraid, afraid of making a mistake and afraid that he wasn't the one for the job.

"You know, Angeal told me a story about Banora once. He said…" he began, remembering the words like it were yesterday….

"_The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored, that those apples…tasted the best. But, I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son….was my friend." _he recalled. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"And what does that have to do with everything?" he asked. Zack sniggered.

"I said the same thing. Angeal just said, 'No story is not worth hearing.' That was one of the few times I had ever seen him laugh. Listen, Jack. You know that we're friends. You can come to me for anything. I owe you a lot, you know. But, right now, I see a lot of your old self in you. You're turning back into a loner, and I haven't seen that part of you since before you met Sora. Please, just remember what you're fighting for. You're not a coward, Jack, and I know you're not gonna leave your friends to fight without you. You aren't alone. Between Terra, your family, the rest of those bonehead Keybladers, and the other friends you've made out here and everywhere else, you're not alone in this fight. I know you have what it takes to lead us against these Ancients or whatever they are. I know Jason didn't go into detail at the last Sovereign Council meeting about what's coming, but we all stand by you. In the end, you have to make the decision yourself." he told him calmly as he stood up and stretched loudly.

He looked down to see Jack mulling over his words, and reached out a hand to him. The other man sighed and reached up, taking it. Zack smirked as he pulled him to his feet and put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"I'll think over what you've said. I guess I forgot how strong bonds of friendship can really be. These past six months, I've been fighting my own doubts and my own worries. Maybe I'll go talk to Dawnomar and see what he knows about Maechil's movements." he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Zack nodded, smiling wide as he turned to walk away. "Hey, Zack." he called out. The soldier stopped and looked back.

"Yeah?" he asked questioningly. Jack smiled.

"Thanks. You didn't have to come out of your way to find me. It means a lot." he told him sincerely. Zack nodded once. He then reached into his pocket and pulled something out, throwing to him. He caught it and glanced down at it, seeing some kind of handheld radio with the SOLDIER emblem on it. He glanced back up at him curiously.

"It's a two way radio. If you need me, just call." Zack explained. With that, he turned, waving behind him as he walked down the road until he went out of sight.

**Alright, this chapter was actually kinda difficult to write, to be honest. I had writer's block for a while about how I wanted this chapter to end off, but I just decided it would be best to end it here. So next chapter we'll see one we haven't yet seen this story! Marek fans, prepare!**


	4. Ch 4: Dark Resurface

**Hey, guys! **

**Legionary Prime: Thanks, and yeah I understand!**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, I'm looking forward to exploiting that contrast! Thanks, and there will be a lot of that, too!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, I guess he is kind of a bully, isn't he! Haha, thanks!**

**The Unknowing Herald: I'll keep that in mind, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed that bit.**

**T1M3: I hope so! Yeah, it's really cool to be going back and writing for characters that I haven't in so long! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**13TheAce: Yep, you really do! Yeah, at least he is, haha!**

**Kristen Verne: Thanks, I'll do my best!**

**Celeron96: Don't worry, you're fine! It did, but since they're aware of what happened, it doesn't affect them as much. Thanks! **

**Well, Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you all know what I own, which isn't KH!**

Chapter 4: Dark Resurface

For the past six months, Jason had been very busy, despite his colleagues' thoughts. When Sora and Riku had first come to him with the idea of recruiting new wielders, he had agreed that it was a good idea. After seeing Andrix and Tahara in action, he knew they had chosen correctly. For as powerful as the LE was, they were few, and they were facing greater numbers, as well as the most powerful opponents they had ever stood against.

He had personally overseen the new apprentices' training in the beginning, since he was the one person at the Land of Departure the most, but eventually passed them on to Sora and Roxas when they were ready for the next step. At the same time, he was sending people out almost daily to scout for more candidates, but time was against them, and there seemed to be no others out there at this point.

He eventually realized that nothing more would come of these ventures, and set about working with their allies, one in particular being a Keyblade Master himself.

* * *

DISNEY CASTLE…

For the past few weeks, Jason had been working closely with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Mickey had resources that greatly overlapped the LE's, in terms of soldiers and ships. Both would be required for the coming war, and this was an agreement that had taken little consideration on the mouse king's part, for not only his friends and world, but the entire realm of light was at risk. His subjects were no less devoted, either. Goofy spent much of his time training the royal knights, along with the several thousand volunteers who had joined their new militia, while Donald was working with the mages and others. Since the soldiers were being taken care of, Jason spent his time strategizing with Mickey or training new pilots for the Gummi Fleet.

"Of course, the LE itself will need a couple of ships for themselves. They're great for mass transportation, and they're safer than flying a group of Keyblade riders." the king finally said one day while they were down in the hangar. Jason had been helping the engineers on a brand new ship and was currently underneath it, screwing in a hatch.

"True, but every ship is valuable to the fleet. Can you even spare any?" he asked in reply. Mickey nodded with a slight smile.

"I would give a lot more in order to keep my friends safe." he said genuinely. Jason slowly crawled out from under the ship and looked at him knowingly.

"Maechil made a big mistake that day in the Crossroads." he replied firmly. Mickey nodded and turned away, walking back out and leaving him to continue working.

* * *

MEANWHILE, LAND OF DEPARTURE….

With Jason away, Sora had stepped in as acting leader, but he still couldn't wait to be rid of that title. He had just sat through quite an explosive argument between Aqua and Xion about the mission assignments, and he couldn't believe they were fighting over something so petty. Needless to say, when he pointed that out, their fighting became directed towards him, at which point he decided to walk out of the room.

He was now sitting on a chair in the castle basement, gazing at the Anvil, deep in thought. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard another voice. "Tired of the bickering, as well?" Eraqus asked wearily as he walked in and sat down himself. Sora nodded slightly, not looking away from the opposite wall.

"For the longest time, I saw Jack standing in front of us, the future leader. He always had that…I don't know…perseverance, I guess. I mean, ever since we met, I haven't known him to run from anything, but now he's off being a Wanderer again. It makes me wonder, who really is fit to lead us? Not Jason, and not me." he stated quietly. Eraqus sighed knowingly.

"I have never known Jack to be that kind of man. I think he has a great destiny awaiting him, whether that will be seen with him from the front lines, or among the stars lighting up the sky, but not for one second do I think Jack is afraid of facing it. I know Jack very well, having raised him myself. He has never….." he began, but was cut off.

"He isn't running." Terra stated firmly as he strode in and leaned against the wall. Sora finally looked away from the wall and looked over at him.

"You found him, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Terra nodded slightly and put his hands in his pockets.

"He's been tracking the Organization. They haven't openly attacked yet, but they're moving across the worlds. Jack and I ran into Adenar. We also just got word from Zack that he was in Gaia a little while ago. Where he's at now, I can't say." he explained.

"How is he?" Eraqus asked softly. The younger man shrugged his shoulders.

"Jack is Jack. He's the same as always, but he's starting to drift back into his Wanderer mindset. He did open up to me, though. He's not afraid of Maechil, or anything coming our way. He's worried about leading and being wrong. He doesn't want the guilt on his shoulders if we were to die following him. You know how he gets." he told them. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Sora spoke again.

"That's my cousin, sure enough. So is he coming back?" he asked. Terra smirked.

"You're really asking me that? Do you seriously think he's gonna let us fight alone? No, he'll either head straight to Maechil and put nobody but himself in danger, or he'll head back here. But, he isn't stupid. He really only has one choice." he retorted. Sora and Eraqus smiled as Riku walked into the room.

"Rayne's back. She says she, Pierce, and the others ran into Darkness just outside the Vault." he told them. They all immediately stood up and walked up the stairs to go hear what she had to say.

* * *

MEANWHILE, OUTER EDGE OF KINGDOM HEARTS, CITY OF THE ANCIENTS….

A cloaked figure appeared among the shadows of the crystal buildings sitting on the outermost edge of the city. He silently looked back at the vast ocean stretching as far as he could see and shook his head slightly. He looked back toward the buildings and glanced up in time to see a woman look down toward him from a high placed window. She must have seen him, for she started in surprise and quickly reached for a lamp. She saw his silhouette among the shadows, but when the light shone on the spot where he had been, there was nothing there.

He had used the moment of diversion to sneak past the building and head farther into the city, still clinging to the shadows as if he was one of them. He sank farther back into them as a group of guards walked past, glancing up and down the street. They slowly came to a stop and spread out, each slowly heading in a different direction. He watched as one of them began moving in his direction, and he softly kicked a small pebble away from him. The guard instantly snapped toward the sound and moved more quickly to it. The figure waited until the man was only a few feet away from him before lunging out at him. The guard saw him at the very last second and opened his mouth to scream for backup.

But all he had time for was a strangled shriek. The figure reached out with a gloved hand and yanked him toward the shadows, while simultaneously flexing his other hand and forcing him into a dark portal headfirst. Less than two seconds, and the guard was gone. What awaited him through that portal was known only to the figure, who cracked his neck and stood straight up. He slowly reached up and pulled back his hood. Shining white hair fell down to his shoulders as he threw off his cloak and glanced back the way he had come, smirking as his green eyes glinted in the moonlight. **(Marek's Theme{Make Your Own Fate, Epic Score})**

His complexion was as pale as always, most likely due to how little time he spent in the sunlight. For so long, he had ran from the darkness and the shadows, but no more. His little adventure had shown him who he truly was, opened his own eyes to the true nature of his persona. Marek quickly looked down the street as he heard the other guards scrambling toward the area where they had heard their comrade yelp. He quickly ran over, stepping twice on the wall of the house on the side of the street and pulling himself onto the roof.

He turned and waited as the four guards came running into his view. As a group, they stopped and stood back to back, as if trying to fend off the intruder they couldn't find. It was then that Marek stood up, holding a small dagger in each hand as he did so.

Two of the guards looked up and saw him standing above them, like a reaper of death illuminated by the moonlight so that he looked like a pale ghost in dark clothing. In another moment, he lightly leaped off and swiftly descended, driving a dagger into each man and knocking them onto their backs. As they let out their final cries of agony, the remaining two whirled around and saw him. Immediately, they turned and ran away. His Keyblade casually appeared in his hand as he chucked it with ease. It soared silently through the night until it thudded into the back of the third guard. He smirked as he turned sideways and vanished through a dark portal.

The remaining guard had already made it off that street and was sprinting down the main road toward the castle. He had to alert the Council. If he could reach the castle…

He slowed to a panicked stop as his pursuer appeared in front of him, darkness trailing from his clothes as he silently stared at him, his eyes and hair the only things he could see through the darkness. The guard quickly turned and ran down a side street, running with all the power his legs had in them.

As he made his way through the alleyway, gasping for breath but not slowing down, he looked up and saw the white haired man standing on a roof ahead of him, staring down at him. He suppressed a squeal and made a hard left, doubling back onto a wider street and making his way from there, hoping beyond hope that there would be another patrol somewhere nearby.

It seemed that luck had found him when he ran into another five-man patrol. He quickly stopped in front of them and leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Compose yourself, guardsman! What is it?" the captain of the patrol asked. The man stood up and pointed behind him.

"A cloaked….a cloaked demon! He ripped my team apart in seconds, and he's been following me! I tried to….to get to the castle, but he was already in my way!" he panted. The captain nodded and quickly looked at his fellows.

"Fan out, and be cautious. This murderer will not reach the castle." he ordered them, trying to sound calm but not fooling any of them. No sooner had they spread out than they heard a scream and one of the guards was gone, vanished as if into thin air.

"It must be a Keyblade wielder." one of them whispered. The captain shook his head as he checked around a dark corner.

"Impossible. No human can break into the city without the Council's knowledge." he rebuffed firmly. His comrades didn't look so sure, but the man from the first patrol saw his pursuer reach out from the shadows and drag another man into them.

"He's there!" he screamed, turning around and running away. The captain and his two remaining comrades quickly moved on him, but the figure blasted the first guard away with dark fire and threw a knife into the second as he ran for the captain. The final man quickly readied his blade and swung, but the figure leaned around the sword and quickly impaled him with his Keyblade, but didn't stop running. Immediately after stabbing the captain and knocking him down, he ripped it back out and took off after the last guard, who was already close to the castle by now.

The castle was within sight of the guard now, and he felt his heart lifting as he neared it. But then, he heard a loud noise directly behind him and whirled around to deflect an attack. Instead, he saw nothing, so he turned back toward his destination. For a split second, he saw a flash of white hair and a face that had a bored expression as he felt strong fingers close around his throat and lift him into the air.

Marek held him off the ground for several moments as the guard lost consciousness. After he passed out, the dark Keyblader flexed his hand. A dark portal appeared on the ground directly in front of him, which he dropped the guard into and turned toward the castle, not having said a word the entire time. **(end Marek's Theme)**

* * *

CASTLE OF THE ANCIENT COUNCIL….

The white light-filled hallways proved slightly more difficult for Marek to traverse undetected than the dark alleyways of the city did. More guards roamed the hallways now, and he knew he could not use his dark powers or the Council would feel his presence. Come to think of it, they probably already did know he was here, but he didn't have a choice now. He had come here for a reason, and he wasn't turning back.

Every time he neared anyone, he stopped breathing, knowing they would smell him through the air. The less talented Ancients, like the guards, weren't as intimidating, but they were Ancients. They were definitely a step up from the normal soldiers the LE's adversaries had utilized in the past. And so, for these reasons, he tried to remain patient(not one of his strong points) as he made his way toward his destination.

The first Council member he saw was Maynaimar, the older man who seemed to be useful for nothing but maintaining the weather. While he thought the man might pose a problem, Maynaimar was simply humming a merry tune as he made his way down the hallway and walked into a room to the left. Marek glanced down that direction, and continued making his way toward the top floor of the castle.

On the seventh floor, he spotted Tsunetar, the blue haired woman and Maechil's second in command. "….very well aware that the creatures of the sea can aid us, Kunomar. Need I remind you that you are merely Rank Seven, and to leave our battle preparations to those in charge?" she spoke angrily. Marek turned ever so slightly around the corner he was watching from, and saw a sliver of Kunomar's face, which looked rather like a fox's.

"I should like to think that I am now Rank Six, with Anetar's demise. While we are on this topic, I should now be Rank Five, because the traitor Dawnomar is dead to us." came her irritable reply. Tsunetar scoffed, an air of superiority heavy in her voice.

"Yes, I suppose you are, and you can bark all you would like with Adenar while you survive as the bottommost dregs of this Council." she said simply and turned to walk away, heading right for where Marek was hiding. He quickly ducked back behind another corner as she walked past.

"You, Maechil, and Saenatar are not the only important ones here! Maynaimar does nothing at all! Why must we be the butt of your snide commentaries?!" Kunomar furiously screamed at the hallway, before turning and storming off in another direction.

After waiting several minutes to ensure it was safe, Marek slowly walked out and ascended the stairs to the top floor. He slowly peered over the top stair and saw two guards posted outside a set of massive doors on the left wall of the hallway, knowing his objective was inside. He pondered this for a moment. He had to get through the guards, but using his Keyblade or any of his dark powers would be like lighting a lamp in a pitch black room. He narrowed his eyes, and knew what he had to do.

He knew he had to be quick. He instantly took off at a sprint, clearing the last few steps and making it halfway down the hallway before the guards had even turned to him. He reached the first as he was raising his spear, driving his fist into the man's face and knocking him onto his back. In another second, he dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the second guard's neck, holding him tight for a few moments before twisting violently, the man's neck breaking with a nasty crunch.

Marek stood up, ripped off his sweaty gloves, and slowly opened the doors and stepped inside.

The grandeur of the chambers barely caught his attention, for his eyes were staring at the back of a man in golden robes, who was standing on a balcony across the room, staring out at the night sky. Making sure that his footsteps made no noise, Marek silently drew his dagger and made his way toward him.

He hadn't made it more than halfway across the room when the man turned around, smirking arrogantly. "Marek Rikkison. My my my, such hostile greetings!" Maechil exclaimed happily. Marek's expression turned into a calm glare as he brandished his Keyblade and readied himself, but then he heard the doors slam open behind him. He half turned to see Saenatar, idly twirling his massive axe, and Tsunetar, standing weaponless but no less intimidating.

"Did you truly think you could enter our castle without our knowledge? Stupid mortal." she told him coldly. Saenatar chucked deeply, the scars on his face stretching because his smile was so wide.

"Lord Omnivion, allow me the privilege of breaking this little pest. How I'd love to rip his flesh and bones apart…." he said as he stepped toward the still silent Keyblader. However, Maechil held up his hand.

"We have here a very rare opportunity. Wouldn't you agree, Marek? The former lord of darkness, former host of Darkness, former Deathmaker, superior of Aaron Drennan, dark counterpart of Jack Rikkison, the harbinger of the realm of light?" he elaborated as he calmly strode toward them. To everyone's great surprise, Marek's mouth remained firmly shut, he instead fixing Maechil with a steely glare, his weapons still raised. Maechil sighed. "Oh come now. Drop them, you are beaten. A shame, really. I had hoped for a conversation with the legendary Marek Rikkison. Few humans have ever worn Darkness like you, although there ARE others. Riku, for example, though even he cannot match you, can he, Marek?" he asked.

Still, Marek said nothing. Very reluctantly, he dismissed his Keyblade and threw his dagger to the ground, where it narrowly missed Maechil's foot, who didn't even flinch. "Good boy. Well, if he doesn't want to talk and play nice, then things will quickly get not-so-nice. I leave him in your hands, Saenatar." the superior decided as he turned away from them. Saenatar let out a gleeful chuckle as he grabbed onto Marek's arm and headed out of the room. "Saenatar." Maechil suddenly spoke, facing them again.

"Yes, my lord?" the brute of an Ancient asked, the eagerness to torture Marek evident. Maechil smiled slightly.

"Do not kill him. He is a feeble human who deserves death, yes, but still, he has achieved something no mortal ever has: he has slipped through our defenses, and managed to find a way into our realm without being detected. Not only that, but he was not detected until he came within a few yards of Tsunetar. I do not like leaving loose ends out in the open. Discover how he entered our city, and anything else he might know, the location of the LE's new headquarters, for example. He is yours to do with as you will, but keep his life…and his mind, intact." he ordered calmly before sending him away with a wave of his hand.

Throughout all of this, not one word left through Marek's mouth. Indeed, Maechil had expected(and hoped) that the legendary sarcasm of the dark Keyblader would be something he could see firsthand. Of course, he had met the wielder before, but always in a state of anger or vengeance. One would almost think that nothing was going on in Marek's mind now, to have kept him silent for so long. But that could not be further from the truth. The first part of his plan had succeeded, and now he was preparing himself for part two…..

**Well, here was Marek's first appearance, and we are finally actually getting into the story. The end of the prologue is nearing, so stay tuned for the next several chapters, and I hope you're enjoying it!**


	5. Ch 5: Havoc in the Twilight

**Well, here we are at chapter five already! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Haha, great irony in this chapter then! No it would not, actually. The X-blade and the Eternity Fang are the only things capable of killing the Council members. The regular guards are little more than humans, so yes they would die. As for the big shots, no because their life energy is so powerful that it maintains the universe. They aren't supposed to die, but Jason broke that barrier.**

**Lucenthia: Yeah, we'll definitely be getting more into their characters now, and I'm looking forward to it, haha! Nah, he isn't nearly strong enough to do that to them, but overconfidence can be a grave mistake on their part. I'll just say that! Thanks!**

**13TheAce: Yeah, although he'll still be more of a desk character who won't be on the front lines. He'll definitely contribute more than he did last time! It's only temporary, but you're right, it will be! Marek is Marek, what can he say? Haha.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks, and yeah I'll be working to change that.**

**T1M3: Well, you know how he gets, haha. Well, I'm glad you noticed! Yeah, I'm expanding on him just a little bit! Thanks!**

**Legionary Prime: Yes, he did, haha! I know what you mean!**

**Kristen Verne: Thanks so much!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Haha, well he's a bit different now. Think more along the lines of his NPNW character. He's still a bit more savage than that incarnation, but he's not as foul mouthed as he was in BTDV! Well, we will find out his plan in the next couple chapters.**

**I hope most of you enjoyed the last chapter, and Marek's little entrance. Now we shift back to Jack!**

**You know what I own by now!**

Chapter 5: Havoc in the Twilight

"Well, I'm glad we got assigned to this world, at least." Roxas said happily. He and Namine had been assigned to Twilight Town for the week's rotation. Not only was he able to spend all his time with his girlfriend, but he was in a peaceful world that felt almost like a home to him.

Namine laughed quietly at him, but nodded. "Better than Lea, anyway, stuck in Ansem's castle all day. Actually, he's probably just napping." she replied. They both laughed at this as they walked toward the station. Twilight Town was as peaceful as ever, the quiet broken only by the occasional teen practicing for the Struggle Tournament.

Only when they had climbed up to the top of the tower did they stop their patrol and take an unnecessary break. "This sure beats sitting back at headquarters. Between the cramped spaces and everyone's tempers, it's getting almost unbearable." Roxas commented as he sat on the ledge and stared at the horizon. Namine sat down next to him and cocked her head slightly.

"How's the training going?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, not answering for a moment.

"Tahara catches on pretty quick. I mean, she doesn't have the strength that Andrix does, but she can take him down by speed alone. She would learn better if Ven was her master." he replied. She sighed.

"What is it with boys and being depressed all the time? Roxas, Jason assigned her to you, and he must have had a reason. Besides, I thought you'd like the responsibility." she asked him, slightly exasperated. Roxas glanced over at her.

"Well, yeah, it feels nice that Jason thinks I can take on some important work, but how am I supposed to know how to train an apprentice? I haven't been a master as long as some of the others have." he replied.

"You trained me, didn't you?" she told him as she raised her eyebrows. He looked over at her and grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

"Well, you have me there." he laughed. She smiled at him with a gleam in her eyes. Neither of them spoke for several minutes after that. Roxas was contentedly watching a group of kids running around at the base of the tower, fighting with wooden swords. Even from up here, he could hear their voices.

"I'm Sora!"

"You're always Sora! I wanna be him for a change!"

"Well fine, then I'm Riku! He's cooler, anyways!"

He smiled at this, and watched as the other three kids spoke up. After hearing them, he became fully surprised at what they were saying.

"Forget those two! They're overrated! I wanna be Roxas! He has TWO Keyblades!" one of them yelled. That boy happily held up two wooden swords and began making slicing noises with his mouth. Namine had heard it too, and she laughed quietly as she wrapped her arms around his right one, which was closest to her.

"Fine, if you're Roxas, then I'm Terra! He's huge!" another boy yelled. The last one, a girl, shook her head.

"Boys are so dumb. Aqua could beat all of them to the ground!" she exclaimed proudly.

At hearing this, both of them burst out laughing, and as Roxas looked at his girlfriend, she saw that he was genuinely laughing for the first time in months. They continued watching the kids play with each other, pretending to be their idols. "See? No matter what happens after this war, they will be our legacies. Little children who view us as heroes, they'll never forget us. They look up to you, too, Roxas." she told him. He smiled calmly, almost entranced by what he was watching.

"Watch out, Sora! Here comes Master Xehanort! I'll protect you! Darkness!" the boy pretending to be Riku yelled as another boy ran at him, hobbling in an apparent attempt at Xehanort.

"Don't forget the mighty Illusion!" someone else yelled, a dark haired boy who stood to his full height(which wasn't very impressive) and pushed his hair back, making it look slicked backwards.

"Illusion? Come on, he's dumb! Sora can take him down any day of the week!" the girl playing Aqua told him, sniggering. It was then that Roxas noticed one more boy, standing a little ways away from the group. He seemed much more timid than the others, and didn't want to actively involve himself with them. However, he spoke up at that moment.

"Sora didn't beat Illusion….." he told them, trying to seem like he didn't care what they thought. The boy playing Sora rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"We've told you already, Neil. Nobody cares about Jack. He hasn't done anything that anybody else couldn't do. Sora and Riku are the heroes." he told him rudely. The boy Roxas figured to be Neil drooped his head and walked away from them. Roxas and Namine looked at each other and stood up, heading back down.

They walked past the group of kids, who were so absorbed in their game that they didn't notice them. The two of them walked down, looking for the other boy. Finally, they found him sitting on one of the benches in the Sandlot, crying. "Hey, Neil." Namine greeted calmly as they walked up. The boy instantly looked up at them, but stopped and looked at them.

"You're…..Roxas. And you're…..Namine." he said, almost in awe. They smiled as they knelt down to his height.

"That's right. Why do those kids pick on you?" Roxas asked him. Neil looked away quickly, trying to wipe his tears.

"They all play their favorite heroes. Allen plays Sora, Tommy plays Riku, Danny plays Terra, Sam plays Aqua. All I wanted to do was play with them, but they won't let me play as who I want to be." he told them, trying to sound like it didn't really bother him. Namine reached out and touched his hand kindly.

"They say you can only join in if you do what they want you to?" she asked. He nodded silently.

"Jack is my favorite hero, but I like Lea, too, because he's funny. The others always say I can't play just because I don't want to be Ven all the time. They're always so mean to me...but I bet none of them have met two heroes. I guess they aren't always right, but it still hurts….." he explained as fresh tears began running down his cheeks. Namine tenderly reached out and wiped them, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. He slowly looked up at her smiling face.

"Well then, I think Roxas and I should go talk to them, don't you?" she asked him. Roxas nodded, smiling at him too. Neil slowly smiled back before nodding. Without saying anything else, she stood back up and held out her hand. The boy reached out and took it as Roxas led the way. Neil let her guide him along, still somewhat overwhelmed that two of his heroes were right here with him, in the flesh.

Before they knew it, they were back at the station and approaching the group of kids, still playing heroes. One by one, the kids noticed them and turned toward them, each one staring with wide eyes.

"Roxas?!"

"Namine!" they all squealed. But neither Roxas nor Namine smiled at them or gave any warm signs. Instead, Namine steered Neil around until he was standing in front of her, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Why do you exclude him from your games?" she asked them. She knew why, but she still wanted to hear their answers. One of the boys, the one who had been playing Sora, reluctantly spoke up.

"He….he doesn't like playing what we do, and he never wants to join in with us." he told her, but Neil immediately shook his head.

"You told me I can only play if I choose to be someone you tell me to be! I don't wanna be Ven all the time! I want to be Lea or Jack!" he told him, to which the other boy rolled his eyes. By now, the other kids weren't happy to see the Keybladers anymore. They were flanking their leader and glaring at them.

"Neil, I told you! Jack and Lea aren't interesting heroes! Sora and Riku are the ones who beat Xehanort!" he told him, sounding almost embarrassed. Neil quickly spoke up again.

"Yeah, but they had help from Lea, Roxas, Aqua, Jack, and all the others!" he argued fiercely. The other boy instead turned to Roxas.

"He always cries about not playing with us, but he won't be anyone who's in our game. Please tell him that his favorite heroes aren't as popular as everyone else." he asked, now sounding polite. Roxas, somewhat irked, took a step toward the group and shook his head.

"You guys act like some of us are better than everyone else. Jack and Lea are heroes just like Sora and Riku are. For the record, there are quite a few of us out there helping. You need to be more accepting of what he wants." he told them. The boy at the front stopped and stared at him, as if not believing what he had heard.

"Just because you really like Sora, that doesn't mean my heroes aren't cool..." Neil told him. The other kids were now whispering amongst each other about what Roxas had said.

"Neil is our friend, and he can talk to us whenever he wants. How many of you have met your heroes and made friends with them? Neil has, so I don't want to see him being excluded anymore. If it happens, he's going to come tell us, and we'll be paying a visit to each of your parents." Namine warned them. The children weren't listening to her anymore, however. She let go of Neil and gently pushed him toward them as they came running up to him.

"I can't believe you're really friends with them, Neil!"

"Come on, tell us! What are Roxas and Namine really like?!"

"I always thought Lea was funny, seriously!"

Roxas and Namine watched for a few moments, and then turned to go resume their patrol, happy and satisfied that their actions had made things better for that one little boy.

* * *

TRAM COMMON….

They had just walked into the tram common area when they felt the air change. They both stopped and looked around cautiously. Roxas readied his palms, prepared to summon his Keyblades at a moment's notice. Namine quickly went ahead and called hers, taking a few steps away from him and walking toward the center of the area, where the jobs listing board was located.

Roxas, however, stood rooted to the spot. He felt very uneasy, but he couldn't see anything that made him feel this way. But, he knew he was right.

That was when, out of nowhere, a great tendril of darkness shot upwards out of the ground, sending him straight up into the air with an echoing yell. He quickly back-flipped out of the dark spiral, Oathkeeper and Oblivion appearing in his hand instantly as he spun in the air to look at his opponent. **(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

He landed a moment later, staring at a monstrous Heartless that climbed up out of a dark portal in the ground. Its face seemed almost humanoid, although it was completely covered in deep scars, as if its face had been slashed multiple times. Great claws stretched out of each finger, and it let out a massive roar as it pushed the rest of its body out of the portal and stood to its feet.

Standing at least thirty feet tall, this Heartless was slightly taller than the average Darkside. However, the very presence it gave off was one of damnation, and to Roxas, it was much more intimidating than any Heartless he had faced before. It opened its mouth, showing fanged teeth as drool came down the side of its chin. A black sash covered its midsection as it drew a monstrous sword from thin air and brandished it menacingly.

"_Roxas…Nobody…Keybearer…."_ it said, almost through a growl. Roxas stopped and stared at him. A Heartless that could speak? There had only ever been one other….." _"DIE!"_ it suddenly screeched as it swung its arm toward him, the sword coming down to cleave him in half.

That was when a blast of light hit it in the face. The Heartless let out a yelp as its sword went off target, crashing through pillars and buildings. No doubt by now, the rest of the city was aware that something was attacking, because in one motion, the Heartless had taken out half a dozen buildings.

Roxas looked back to see Namine, her jaw set firmly and her hand still glowing with energy. She nodded to him and ran forward to attack it. He grinned at her as he followed suit.

Namine quickly leaped onto the creature's sword, sprinting up it and slashing at his wrist, driving her blade in as far as she could force it. The Heartless roared angrily as it stood back to its feet. Roxas had already latched onto its ankle and, holding them both backhand, was climbing up by driving his Keyblades into its flesh like tree spikes.

He looked up to see the Heartless smack Namine away with its other hand. She let out a scream as she went flying, but to his great relief, she flipped in the air and landed gracefully against the wall of a nearby building. She instantly kicked off, soaring through the air toward its face. Roxas quickly leaped up, slashing both Keyblades through the Heartless' stomach. As he thought, the creature looked down toward him, allowing Namine to stab him right in the face. Now half-blinded, the Heartless began to stagger around, swinging his sword in a frenzy and demolishing almost everything around him. Roxas leaped onto its arm and quickly ran up it, seeing multiple flashes of light that he realized were his girlfriend as she cast more light spells at point blank range. The Heartless let out another roar as it fell downward. Both Keybladers realized they were going to get crushed, and jumped off right in time.

The Heartless, furious that he missed them, stood back to his feet as fast as he could and slammed his sword into the ground. The area where both were standing shook as if an earthquake was happening, and they realized that a rift in the ground of Twilight Town had appeared. Out of this rift, more(albeit smaller) Heartless were streaming out into the town. **(end the Encounter)**

Knowing they couldn't take on the big guy and keep the other Heartless from attacking the townspeople, the two didn't know what to do. "Help the townspeople. I'll take care of the giant." said another voice. Both of them turned to see the back of Jack, who was standing in between them and the monster sized Heartless with his Keyblade drawn.

"Oh sure, now he shows…." Roxas muttered, but Namine cut him off.

"Understood!" she told him, but Roxas spoke up in argument.

"Why can't you take out the smaller guys and leave him for us?" he asked irritably. Jack didn't even look back at him, instead keeping his eyes on Wrythenann.

"One, the two of you can cover more ground. Two, I've met this guy before." he answered simply. Namine then sighed and grabbed Roxas' wrist, dragging him with her as she ran after the rest of the Heartless. **(Rules of Nature, Metal Gear Rising)**

Jack glared up at the large Heartless, who stared at him with angry eyes. "You shouldn't have strayed from your realm, Wrythenann! You know this is my domain!" he yelled. The Heartless chuckled deeply as it readied its sword.

"_Jack Rikkison, foolish and overconfident as ever." _he growled. Jack calmly shook his head.

"Not overconfident, just aware of my capabilities, as opposed to yours!" he yelled as he dashed into action. He hadn't moved more than a few yards when the Heartless' free hand curled into a fist and went to slam the ground where he was. He quickly shifted his feet and leaped into the air, soaring through the area and stabbing his Keyblade into the wall of the ruined center tower. Before Wrythenann could move to face him, he leaped into the air, channeling light out through his legs to give him a boost in speed, and he swung swiftly as he connected to the Heartless. He smirked as he felt Wanderer's Judgment connect to flesh, and smoothly fell to the ground, completing his landing with a flawless roll.

He turned and looked back around, only for the Heartless to grab him in its fist and begin to crush him. He tried to fight off the fingers, but they were too strong, and began overwhelming him. Or so the Heartless thought. Jack brought his arms in and repulsed. White fire shot outward in every direction, breaking apart the Heartless' fingers. Jack immediately leaped up and spun in mid-air, bringing his blade around and slicing through the wrist right underneath him. As he fell past the open wound, he reached out a hand and caught himself, hurling himself on top of the arm as he ran up toward the head again. Wrythenann was still screaming from his wound, but quickly spun in order to knock his tiny opponent off. Jack fell through the air for a few moments, before summoning his rider and flying up to the top of the tower, dismissing it and waiting patiently.

The Heartless quickly raised its sword and slashed it through the tower, which was exactly what Jack had been waiting for. While the sword was occupied, he leaped down, charging his Keyblade with light energy before slashing through the other wrist, severing the creature's other hand. Wrythenann stumbled back and roared in pain, now lacking both of his hands. Jack hit the ground with a calm glare and sprinted toward him again. Now weaponless, the Heartless raised its enormous foot and moved to stomp his opponent once and for all. Jack saw it coming just as the foot connected to him. Wrythenann laughed loudly for a moment, until something pushed his foot back up. He grunted in shock at Jack, who had encased himself in an aura of white energy. The Keyblader roared with tremendous effort and pushed upward, knocking Wrythenann into the air and soaring up after him.

Before the Heartless could even move, Jack landed on his foot and drove his Keyblade into its flesh. The creature growled helplessly as the Rikkison leaped over to its wrist, which was still openly bleeding, and grabbed ahold of it. He began spinning repeatedly, before letting go and sending the Heartless crashing into the ground with a shockwave that surely made Twilight Town history. **(end Rules of Nature)**

Jack landed with a grunt, and dismissed his Keyblade. He walked over to where the enormous Heartless was laying, his light aura disappearing. _"The boy….has vanished. Now….the man knows a strength…..I do not." _it croaked pathetically. The Keyblader stared at it silently, and watched as an enormous portal appeared beneath it, the wounded creature sinking into its depths and leaving behind a crater that covered almost the entire tram common area.

With that, he turned and began walking away, only to see Roxas and Namine standing at the edge of the crater. "Did you deal with the other Heartless?" he asked them. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. But, what was that thing? You two knew each other by name." he asked him warily. Jack glanced back at the crater before answering.

"Wrythenann. A Heartless as ancient as the realm of darkness. He is one of two that serve as the realm's guardians, the other being Chernabog. I came into contact with him during my time in the Dark Realm, but we never faced each other in combat. He's possibly the most powerful Heartless that's ever existed. The form we saw of him, was him at his weakest. He has lived in the Dark Realm for millennia, and this was his first trip into the realm of light. He only had access to a small fraction of his power here. But, what's bothering me is that he doesn't leave the dark realm unless someone set him loose. Maechil must be trying to unleash the denizens of darkness against us, as well." he explained distantly, as if remembering something long ago.

"Well, Jason will want to know about this, and so will everyone else. You should come back with us and tell them." Namine told him, silently hoping that he would make it easy. Jack didn't look at either of them. He stared at the ground, then at the sky, before sighing.

"Alright. I had been planning on coming back, anyway. But, I'm coming back as a Keyblade wielder, not as a Grandmaster." he warned them as he walked past them and opened a portal.

**And there is chapter five! As always, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! See ya later!**


	6. Ch 6: A Free Prisoner

**Well, from what I see, everyone's enjoying it so far, so that makes me happy! Shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime: Haha, true! Thanks!**

**T1M3: Well, it was more of a symbolic thing, but yeah I see what you mean! We might see them again, haha. We will definitely be seeing him again, that I promise!**

**Celeron96: Haha, I totally agree, but I didn't want that happening, you know? The reasoning for that was more of the fact that he resurfaced near LE members. Roxas and Xion could have handled him on their own, just as Jack did.**

**13TheAce: Yeah, well Sora's been saving the world for almost a decade now, same with Riku. As for the others, they've been around for most of that time, too! Haha, yeah I meant it to be symbolic, not literal. Definitely! Thanks!**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, and yeah, I had my reasons for that, to avoid misinterpretations, mainly! **

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, I understand. As for Chernabog, I totally agree, and it's been amended! And Wrythenann, we will be seeing a lot more of him later. This was just kind of a teaser.**

**Here's the next chapter, and you know what I own!**

Chapter 6: A Free Prisoner

After returning from her mission to the Vault, Rayne had wasted no time in filling Eraqus, Sora, Riku, and everyone else in about what happened. "So, Darkness has been stalking the realm of light this whole time. According to Terra, Adenar's been on the move, as well. But, other than that, I haven't heard anything about any of the others. What are they doing, and what are they planning?" Sora commented after hearing her story.

"Well, we know Maechil isn't going to leave the safety of his city while he still has pawns to throw out first. Tsunetar is his second in command, so she's probably with him. Adenar is the leader of his armies, Maynaimar doesn't seem like much of a fighter, anyways." Ven spoke up. A few moments of silence stretched on between them before someone else spoke.

"Do not underestimate any of them." Dawnomar had appeared out of thin air.

"Can't you announce yourself BEFORE you do that?" Shin muttered, putting his sword away. Dawnomar glanced at him briefly.

"Maechil and the rest of the Council shall not leave the city until they are forced to. Adenar is the only exception. The Divine Beings are spreading across the worlds in an attempt to gather more forces. As for Lorans, Vanitas, and Blaze, I have seen nothing." he continued as if he had not been interrupted. Lea raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've been patrolling the borders of the Dark Realm, Dawny. I haven't seen any traces of the Divine Beings there." he put in as he yawned loudly. At that moment, the front doors opened and Jack walked in, followed by Roxas and Namine.

"Funny you should say that, Lea. Obviously, you haven't been paying attention to the Realm of Darkness." he said somewhat coldly as he placed his hands in his pockets. The pyro narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward to look at the former Wanderer.

"Excuse me?" he asked irritably. Jack's gaze fell on him for a moment, until he rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window.

"What do you know about the guardians of the Dark Realm?" he asked in reply. Lea looked at him for a moment, as if making sure it was a real question.

"They're not supposed to be able to leave that realm. There are two, but Chernabog is really just a Gatekeeper. The other one is…." he began, but Jack cut him off.

"Wrythenann somehow escaped into our realm and attacked Twilight Town. If it hadn't been for Roxas and Namine, he probably would have completely demolished it." he finished calmly, looking back at the red haired man. At the mention of the gigantic Heartless, Lea's eyes widened in shock. Apparently, he knew about it too.

"You guys stopped him? But….Wrythenann is supposed to be the most powerful Heartless ever born…." he asked slowly, as if in a whisper. By now, almost everyone else in the room realized how serious a thing this was, and they were all watching the two men silently.

"Correct, he is. He's the Heartless of the very first Keyblade Master there ever was. Well, I'll rephrase: the first _human_ Keyblade Master. He who founded the Keyblade wielders, and the first to ever succumb to Darkness. But, if you recall, Wrythenann has never set foot in the Realm of Light. When he did, he was very weak because of it. He only held a small amount of his power. Had we faced him in his own realm, things would have been much more complicated. As it happens, I hurt him enough to send him back there. I'm sure he's licking his wounds and crying to Chernabog right now." Jack explained, crossing his arms. Sora cleared his throat.

"Question. So if this Wrythenann is a…..Guardian of the Dark Realm…..how did he end up in Twilight Town?" he asked. Jack nodded to him slightly.

"There's the kick, Sora. He's not supposed to be able to. Something released him and sent him to the town. My guess? Maechil, or someone in his Organization, is trying to rally the denizens of the Dark Realm against us. In reality though, those Heartless and dark creatures answer to no one, not even to Darkness. Only he who can gain the allegiance of Wrythenann and Chernabog can even hope of travelling through that realm without being hindered." he explained. He looked around the room at everyone now, and was slightly irritated to see almost all of them constantly glancing at him, only looking away when they saw him look at them.

"Wrythenann's a Heartless, right? But, Chernabog isn't. Why is he a...Guardian?" Kairi asked, addressing the room at large since she didn't know who had an answer. In fact, it wasn't Jack who answered, but Lea.

"Chernabog isn't a native of the Dark Realm, that's true, and nor is he an actual Guardian. Chernabog is just a Gatekeeper. He lives in a world that exists within our realm, but has had ties to Wrythenann for as long as anyone alive can remember. I'm sure Sora and Riku will remember him." he replied, glancing at the two. Both nodded.

"Right, during our Mark of Mastery exam. He lived in that world...Symphony of Sorcery? Kairi's right. How is he a Guardian? He's never really seemed important before." Riku commented. Jack shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the wall.

"Chernabog's existed since as far back as history goes. Jason could give you the specifics on his age, but the long and short of it is that we just don't know WHAT he is. Sure, he's powerful, but nowhere near Wrythenann's level, considering the two of you already beat him more than once. He originates from Symphony of Sorcery, but he can travel to the Dark Realm when he needs to, as well. Chernabog is the Gatekeeper of the Dark Realm, but Wrythenann is the real threat. However, both work together to maintain that fragile equilibrium." he explained. Kairi nodded as she looked over at Sora, who seemed lost in thought.

"Well, I'm sure Jason will want to hear about this. I'll go contact him. Everyone, go back to your patrols and duties." he reluctantly said, with the air of someone not wanting to deal with this information by himself. He then turned and left the room, followed by Riku and Kairi.

Within a few moments, everyone was moving, except for Jack, who stood rooted to his spot. He watched them all. Terra smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked past, followed by Aqua and Ven, who each gave him a quick hug that he halfheartedly returned. Roxas and Namine were now sitting on the couch against the wall, since they did just return from a patrol. Lea had already stretched out on a mat on the floor and began dozing. He exchanged small smiles with Mist as she led Pierce(the five year old) back upstairs. He found it a very odd thing that he looked down at his son and looked away, only to see the teenage version of him in the kitchen, sitting at the table with Shin, Terra Branford, Luriel, and Ava. He sighed as he finally moved from his spot. He strode past everyone else still in the room, stared hard at Rayne, Andrix, and Tahara as he passed them, and walked downstairs to the Anvil room.

Rayne and her friends had stopped talking as her father walked past, but as soon as he was out of sight, she began talking to Andrix again. Tahara laughed quietly and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, leaving the two of them alone. "So, Sora told me you're coming along pretty quickly with your training. He says you're a natural." she said, crossing her arms and smiling wide. Andrix smiled back at her as he leaned back against the wall and shrugged his shoulders.

"Did he, really? Yeah, he's a pretty good teacher. But you know, I was watching you train the other day. Why haven't they made you a Master yet? You've got more talent than most of the people here." he complimented her casually. He watched for her reaction, and laughed as she blushed at his comment.

"Yeah, right! Besides, I'll be taking my exam when I turn eighteen. My birthday's only a few weeks away." she told him, but then she looked slightly embarrassed and looked away. "I could have taken it a while ago, but my dad doesn't want me going out on my own too much. Everything with the X-blade has made him even more paranoid than he used to be, and don't even get me started on my mom. If it was up to her, I'd NEVER leave this place." she told him bitterly. He nodded sympathetically.

"Well, if I had someone in my life as beautiful and special as you are, I wouldn't want her in danger, either." he said smoothly. She looked up, and things grew awkward as she tried to think of something to say to that. She looked at his expression, and found him staring at her in a bizarre way. Then, she realized what he was doing. She felt her cheeks burn as she swallowed and began laughing nervously.

"Well, thanks for that, but it's just really annoying. I know they care about me, but they just don't understand. After everything my mother went through, she doesn't want to let any of us go. And Dad, he's tried talking her around, but even he will only go so far. He doesn't send me out on my own anymore, and he makes me take at least two people with me when I do." she explained, not knowing how to steer this conversation. Of course, he was a good looking guy, muscular and bulky, talented, but she didn't know how to handle this. At the same time, she had a feeling that if her father saw any of this, Andrix's life would be in danger.

Luckily, her earpiece began beeping at that moment. She reached up and tapped it. "Rayne." she greeted. After a moment of static, she heard Jason's voice through the other end.

"_So you ran into Darkness?" _he asked.

"Yeah, down in the Vault. Luckily, I had Pierce and his friends with me, but still…" she replied.

"_Are your mom and dad not letting you out on your own, still?" _Jason asked slowly. She sighed.

"Yep, and I'm tired of having to go everywhere with people tagging along." she told him. Despite her father and uncle's relationships with Jason, she had been steadily fostering a healthy relationship with her grandfather, something which came in handy at this moment.

"_Well, I need some help over here, in Mickey's castle. Why don't you come over here? It'll give you some time to yourself and even when you get here, you can have some break time after helping me with what I need. If your parents try to stop you, just say it's the Grandmaster's orders." _he proposed kindly. At first, Rayne didn't believe Jason was actually doing this.

"Are you serious?" she asked somewhat excitedly. She heard Jason chuckle softly on the other end.

"_Of course. I'll instruct the castle guards to let you in when you get here. I'll see you in a little while." _he promised before signing off. She smiled happily as she turned back to Andrix. Now that she was happy, she felt slightly different about how he was treating her. She didn't know what had come over her. It didn't even feel like her own thoughts and feelings, but some part of her realized that she liked the attention she was getting from him, and was pleased at his subtle attempts to woo her.

"Well, I have to head to Disney Castle to help my grandfather. I could use some company if you wanted to come." she offered him. He smiled at her.

"Just us two? I'd like that. Maybe we can talk more without….prying eyes and ears." he agreed, glancing back over his shoulder, where the blonde hair of Tahara could be seen for a second as she darted back around the corner.

* * *

MEANWHILE, KINGDOM HEARTS, CASTLE OF THE ANCIENTS…..

It would have been easy to forget how long he had been here, but he hadn't. It had been two days since Marek had been captured and brought into the room he was in. The room usually would have been dark for its prisoners, but Saenatar had decided to keep all of the lights on, since Marek was known as a master of the darkness.

The white haired man had been silent throughout the entire process. For two days, Saenatar had occasionally walked in, demanding information but getting none. He had already slashed much of the Rikkison's flesh and tortured him with various methods.

During Saenatar's third visit, he had broken Marek's right arm brutally, shattering the bone in several places. The prisoner had finally let out a hiss of pain, but did nothing else, unless you count spitting in the Ancient's face and smirking afterwards. But to his credit, most of Saenatar's torturing techniques were psychological rather than physical. Whether it be plunging Marek's face into a bowl of freezing water for several minutes at a time, hoisting the chains up and hanging the human upside down for hours, or electrocuting him with rods charged with lightning by Maynaimar. However, none of his techniques had yielded any results, and it infuriated him.

At the moment, Marek was alone. Though Saenatar thought he had been sitting here hopeless this whole time, the Keyblader had been studying his torturer, his mannerisms, and his surroundings with great intensity. Now, after almost three days of it, he knew he had learned enough. He was currently standing in the very center of the room. The walls were outfitted with anti-magical fields to prevent his spell-casting, and his hands were covered in steel shackles that locked his wrists and fingers together. His hands were held together over his head, held up by a chain attached to the ceiling. At the same time, his feet were chained to the floor, and a massive padlock covered his shoulders to prevent him from using his wings.

Saenatar had thought of everything. Or so he believed. Saenatar believed Marek beaten. He believed that he knew all of Marek's tricks and secrets.

He was wrong. **(Marek's Theme{Make Your Own Fate, Epic Score})**

Suddenly, dark vapor began spilling out of Marek's boots, covering his feet for several seconds. He glanced down at them and blinked, his eyes turning yellow. He instantly yanked his right leg up, smashing the chain holding it to pieces before doing the same with his left leg. He then hoisted his feet up and wrapped them around the chain holding his arms, and began scaling up it while upside-down. His wrists were locked together by the same mechanism that guarded his shoulders, so climbing was somewhat difficult. He took his time, using the entire length of his legs to propel himself higher and higher.

When he reached the nook in the ceiling where the chain began, he reached up to it and righted himself in the air. He breathed in deeply before opening his mouth and sending dark vapor out of it, where it crept into the nook and weakened it. After that, he immediately began spinning, gripping the chain tightly. He continued spinning as swiftly as his awkward position allowed, until the chain broke free and sent him falling back toward the floor. He flipped in the air and landed in a crouch, his upper body still covered in the massive padlock.

The material holding this onto him was different, however. He could not break through it with the darkness, and there was no way he could squeeze out of it. But again, Saenatar thought he knew all of Marek's tricks. He didn't.

Marek's yellow eyes suddenly widened with great intensity as the man began groaning in pain. He curled his head and shoulders in toward his legs, as if trying to turn into a ball. Dark vapor erupted over every inch of his body, covering him completely for several seconds. Black fur sprouted over every part of his body, covering him. Black claws sprouted out of his hands and feet as they formed into paws. His clothes vanished as the fur grew even longer and his body shortened. His face transformed, no longer humanoid as his teeth turned into fangs. Every aspect of his face transformed, until finally the transformation was complete.

Marek shook his shoulders, and the padlock fell of him. He slowly stepped out of the wrist cuffs, as they no longer fit him and fell to the floor. None of his bindings fit him any longer, for he no longer had the form of a human. Indeed, Marek had transformed into a monstrous black wolf with yellow eyes.

It had been a short while after Anetar's death that Marek had realized he could do this. With the darkness that had been in Bane returned to his heart, as well as realizing just how strong the old canine's powers were now that they were his own, the Keyblader had found another dark ability that he could utilize, and now was a perfect time.

The wolf immediately dashed toward the door with a loud growl and crashed against it, knocking it off its hinges. The guards posted outside turned in shock, as the wolf leaped upon them, ripping open their throats in seconds as it made its escape.

In many ways, his new wolf form would have seemed without flaws or weaknesses. True, Marek found it ironic that out of all the possible candidates, he received the power. But at the same time, there were things that came with the form that made him uneasy. While using this power, he became Bane's spiritual successor, and not just in appearance. Many of his old friend's characteristics came with it. His entire body coursed with chaotic darkness that flowed more energetically than it normally did inside of his human body, and as for Marek himself, he found his mind plagued with inner demons. The demons that Bane had fought against throughout their struggle, throughout his tainted life, and throughout his captivity. While in his new form, Marek gained an unquenchable thirst for blood. It was not of a vampiric thirst, rather he had inherited Bane's love of killing. He had always enjoyed battle and reveled in it, but the death and destruction that fought to overtake his mind every second he was in it made the dark Rikkison use it as little as possible. Only for emergencies, like now.

Marek quickly made his way through the hallways of the castle, taking down any in his way with his dark fangs and claws. Finally, as he reached the ground floor, he could feel the effects of his torture. His broken arm was making it almost unbearable to walk, even with his augmented dark senses. But, he had no choice but to push the pain away as he saw Saenatar waiting for him at the front doors. "Impressive, mortal. Maechil told me that you were surely planning some sort of escape. The others are mobilizing the fleet and strategizing, but I am more than enough for you! I admit, I did not see this coming. A clever trick, but not one that will save you!" he roared as he heaved his massive axe up and readied for him.

The wolf growled fiercely and leaped up, planting his jaws on the axe's long staff-like handle and glaring across it to the Ancient. Saenatar smirked and chuckled deeply as he spun his handle. Marek let out a bark as he rolled across the floor and leaped back up. The Ancient expected the wolf to come at him, but he didn't expect it to morph back into human form just before it reached him.

Marek smirked visibly as he avoided the low axe strike and kneed him in the face. Saenatar flew backwards through the doors and landed on his back. The Keyblader landed just past him and rolled before standing up. He calmly turned and looked at the Ancient, his right arm hanging somewhat limply at his side. "How dare you!" Saenatar roared as he got back to his feet. For the first time, Marek spoke.

"Guess I was right. Twice as big makes you twice as stupid." he replied arrogantly. Saenatar's eyes bulged furiously as he raised his axe once more and tried to bring it down on top of the human. Marek repulsed, and his wings sprouted out of his back instantly. The force blew the Ancient back several feet, his axe hitting the ground three feet short of its target. Marek immediately leaped up and flew into the air without another word. Saenatar ran forward to watch where he was going. To his shock, he saw the Keyblader fly out over the bordering ocean and descend rapidly until he disappeared into the waves. He then slowly looked up to Maechil's balcony far above him, and could see his superior watching the scene with interest.

"It is done, and he fled into the ocean." he said calmly. Even from the distance between them, he and Maechil could hear each other.

"I knew he had an escape planned, but this is much better than detaining him. Marek Rikkison has just shown us where he entered our city from. We shall have ample opportunities to eliminate him, but no. Patience is a valued trait of our race. We shall watch and wait, to see what develops. In the meantime, send Tsunetar's water forces to search for the hidden entrance our little runaway utilized." Maechil replied, and with that, he turned and disappeared back into his rooms. **(end**** Marek's Theme)**

* * *

SOME TIME LATER….

Exhaustion. That was the one word that described how he felt right now. Between his wound, his long imprisonment, lack of food, and his escape, he felt his energy slipping. The blurry scenery of the Lanes Between gave no interest to him as he reached his destination.

A few moments later, he came through the portal and collapsed onto the stone ground of the courtyard just outside the castle. He had made it: the Land of Departure. He laid his head down on the stone and closed his eyes.

Jack had been staring out the window at the time and saw his entrance with a shocked expression. He quickly made his way to the door and ran out toward him. "Marek!" he called out. He glanced back and saw Aqua following right on his heels. They ran out to him, Jack rolling him onto his back as she examined his wounds.

"Broken arm…..three cracked ribs….internal bleeding….seven deep knife wounds along the chest and torso. We have to get him inside!" she exclaimed. Jack nodded and quickly reached underneath his brother's arms, hoisting him up and half-carrying, half-dragging him into the castle.

"What were you doing, Marek?" Jack asked to himself, thinking about all of his brother's wounds and how he had gotten here.

"I'll tell you later…..if you don't die first." Marek breathed back to him as they carried him into the old storage room and cleared a space for him. Jack laughed humorlessly at his comment and set him down on the table.

"If I die…..right. Aqua, what can I do?" he commented as he turned to her. She shook her head.

"Just go tell Jason what's going on. I'm going to set his arm, bind his ribs and bandage his knife wounds. Healing magic won't work for him long-term, so I need to do this the right way." she explained calmly. Jack nodded and walked out of the room to find everyone else.

**Well, a good bit happened this chapter. As always, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see ya next time!**


	7. Ch 7: Parenthood

**Alright, so here we are at the next chapter! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Well, not necessarily, haha. What makes you think that's what Andrix is?**

**13TheAce: Haha, thanks! Well, it's all important, and there will definitely be some of those coming soon!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, it was more of a reference to Bane than anything else. Haha, I'm sure it is!**

**T1M3: Well, I'm glad you liked that! We will definitely see some more of that, I promise!**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, I didn't wanna confuse anybody, for sure, haha! Well, we still have a lot coming, so that'll be interesting, won't it? Haha, thanks!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Haha, thanks a lot, Shadow!**

**Kristen Verne: Yes, he did, haha! Thanks! **

**Alright, well I have some news for you all! I am moving TODAY. Like literally, we are moving into our new house and will not have wifi for about a week. I'm sorry, but at least I'm leaving you with this chapter! So if I don't respond, it's not because I don't like you, haha! Anyways, see you all soon and enjoy, and as always, remember what I own!**

Chapter 7: Parenthood

He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when Marek awoke, he could feel the aftereffects of his imprisonment. He sighed as he slowly sat up and swung his legs around to the side of the table. His ribs immediately protested the action, but he ignored the pain. His right arm was in a sling, which he immediately ripped off. His arm fell down onto his lap, the bones still broken in several places.

He breathed deeply as he stood to his feet and walked over to the bench along the wall, picking up various medical tools. He laid his arm on the table and plunged a syringe into his forearm. He felt the adrenaline shoot into his veins, and ran his hand over his broken bones. His eyes closed as he concentrated, and his arm began to glow with darkness for several moments. He let out a sigh filled with gratefulness as his bones began to mend.

Once that was finished, he reached down to the bandages covering his ribs and, drawing his dagger, cut through them and began to mend them, as well. He was in the middle of sewing up the slashes across his chest when Aqua walked in. She looked at his shirtless upper body, seeing him trying to sew up his own wounds. She then glanced at the floor and saw the bandages she had put on lying there in pieces. "The trick is to be patient and let your wounds heal on their own, you know." she told him. He didn't look up at her.

"Why wait when I can use darkness to heal them instantly?" he replied calmly, sewing in a few more stitches. She sighed.

"Using magic to heal your injuries only works for a short period of time. Cure magic can repair bones and muscle tissue, but once the effects wear off, your injuries are still brittle." she told him, having dealt with a lot of serious injuries over the years. He smirked calmly as he continued with his work.

"Not if you inject yourself with adrenaline first. The adrenaline mixes with the magic and gives your bones and muscles the strength they need to fully recover." he explained. In the next moment, he softly cursed as his fingers slipped and sliced open another part of his cut. Aqua shook her head slightly and walked over to him.

"Let me help." she told him.

"No. I've got it. I've been doing this on my own for a long time, you know." he replied coldly. She slapped his hands away and picked up the needle herself. He glared at her fiercely, but said nothing as she began sewing up the rest of his wound. "Since when do you people care about me, anyway?" he asked her bitterly. She glanced up at him, wanting to make her purpose clear.

"I don't. I care about Jack. If he says that we need to help you and trust you, then I trust him." she explained as she finished up the cut and set down the needle and thread. He glanced down at the stitches and ran his hand along them, covering them with dark energy. The wound then sealed up completely, the stitches vanishing instantly. She looked at him questioningly, so he answered.

"Magic also works better once the cut's been sealed back up. It holds together better. Thanks." he told her begrudgingly as he stood up and walked out. Aqua shook her head slightly as she watched him climb the steps back to the main floor of the castle. Sure, Marek had led the charge against Eclipse and Anetar, but he was too unpredictable to be trusted. She trusted Jack with every fiber of her being, but she knew she would keep an eye on the dark Keyblader.

* * *

Jack had been waiting on the roof of the castle, in the same place where he, Terra, Ven, and Aqua used to come up and lay every night. He knew it was the most reclusive spot in the castle, and he knew that Marek wasn't going to tell him what was going on while other people were listening in. Sure enough, just a few minutes after he left the makeshift hospital room, Marek climbed up the ladder and stepped onto the roof next to his brother. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked him as he turned and looked at him. Marek placed his hands in his pockets as he gazed up at the sky.

"Same as always. Besides, over the past six months, I'm not the one who's been acting like a Wanderer." he replied calmly. Jack nodded slightly, knowing his brother was right.

"You don't know what it's like, Marek. Everyone here wants me to take charge, as if I have a secret plan about winning this war." he tried to explain.

"I guarantee that you know better than the old man. Jason….." Marek said, spitting the last word like it was poison. Evidently, his views regarding their father had not changed, but Jack had grown tired of arguing with him about it.

"So what were you doing out there? How did you get those injuries?" he changed the subject to why they were there. Marek opened his mouth to speak, but then they heard a noise from behind them. The white haired brother whirled around and strode back to the hatch where the ladder was. He heard footsteps running away, and he angrily slammed the hatch shut.

"Are your friends always this inquisitive?" he asked coldly as he turned back to him. Jack shook his head and looked back toward the horizon.

"I'm sure they'd pay all the munny they have to hear what we're talking about." he muttered. In all seriousness, he had never felt more detached from all of them.

"I was infiltrating the bad people's castle." Marek spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned and stared at his brother incredulously.

"You what?!" he whispered in disbelief. The dark Rikkison nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Yep. Maechil thinks he's invincible and untouchable, well I woke him up. I found a way in to their realm, undetected, I might add. I got into their castle. Heck, I got within one floor of his chambers before they realized I was there. Saenatar thought he could break me. Needless to say, he's as stupid as he looks." he explained, the arrogant triumph evident in his expression and tone of voice.

"Oh, your accomplishments are surely mirrored by no other. But why were you doing that?" Jack replied with calm sarcasm before asking. Marek's eyes glinted, almost like they were changing color.

"I thought it'd be obvious for you, dear Brother. How long has it been since I killed Anetar? Six months, last I checked, and we haven't seen anything of the Organization except for Adenar and a few rumors of the Divine Beings. I went in there to convince Maechil that he isn't untouchable. That way, he'll grow a pair, and he'll actually come out and face us!" he told him, as if it was the most obvious plan in the world. He had expected almost any reaction from Jack, except the one he got. Jack's face had gone pale and he rubbed his neck nervously.

"You fool. Do you seriously think we're ready to fight them?! Do you seriously think any of the worlds are ready for war?! Marek, you've pushed us off a cliff before we know how to fly!" he told him angrily, not believing what his brother had done. Marek rolled his eyes and stepped forward, his face inches away from his younger brother's now.

"Face reality, Jack. YOU are the only one here who doesn't think we're ready. Just because you're afraid to lead doesn't mean this war can't be won. You've all been training for half a year, and your allies have been preparing this whole time, too. I struck the spark, but when the flames roar to life, you will be able to fight them. If you don't wake up and accept who you really are, then yeah, you won't win. Jack, listen to me. Everyone else thinks I'm a damn maverick who doesn't think anything through, but I'm telling you now. You and I are one and the same, little brother. We are by-products of darkness and manipulation. We have been warped into warriors since the day we left the islands. You are, first and foremost, a man of war. Your very nature is war itself, just as mine is. That is why you can lead your friends through this." he heatedly replied.

While Jack was touched by how much care his older brother was conveying with his words, he didn't want to hear what he was saying.

"Marek, I am a father now! A husband! I have a life now!" he argued, his face growing red with anger. The white haired man had already stepped back from him and had opened the hatch to go back down.

"One day soon, Jack, you will realize what you're doing to yourself. By letting yourself care so much, you're just giving yourself more to lose. Trust me, I know. I had my one chance at love, and unlike you, I permanently lost it. One day soon, you will have to make a choice about who you truly are: Jack the husband, the father, and the coward, or Jack the leader, the Wanderer, and the man of war. Think about it, yourself. Who do you think has a better chance of beating the Ancients, a family man or someone who was born to kill? Whatever, I've said what I had to say." he calmly told him, and with that, he leaped down and vanished from view.

Jack irritably stood on the roof for several more minutes, trying to calm down. A whoosh and a surge of energy below told him that his brother had departed through a portal, and he found that he was not at all sorry to see him go. Why was everyone, EVERYONE, pushing him to make a decision that he didn't want to make? Why did he have to choose between his two lives? Deep in his heart, he knew there was a lot of truth to what Marek had said. He had been born to fight. To fight and to kill. But at the same time, he couldn't just let his family go. He shook his head as he turned to go back downstairs. He would think about it later, not now.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER….

Jack had been sitting in the Anvil room ever since his argument with his brother on the roof. He found himself lost, almost entranced, by the golden light that shone off of the ancient artifact. The room was dim, casting shadows on the outer edges of the room while the Anvil sat in the center. In many ways, Jack knew this scene was supposed to be his life. A golden light shining amidst the darkness. Even now, he remembered Maechil's words upon their very first meeting.

"_You are destined to save this universe, Jack Rikkison. Your destiny has been written in stone since time immemorial. A Rikkison shall save this universe, but two shall be lost in the endeavor." _

Whether those words were lies used by Maechil to unhinge him, or some hidden truth that had lain out of sight all this time, he didn't know. Yet, he remained somewhat distant from his family. Mist, Rayne, Marek, Jason, Pierce. If the prophecy proved true, then two of them wouldn't make it through this war. But he had to remind himself that if this were true, Maechil also would know that Jack was his greatest threat. Now, he had no answers, only thoughts that continuously slipped away through his fingers.

As always, he found his thoughts interrupted by another presence, but it was one that he welcomed. For this person had never looked upon him as a friend or murderer, but as a son. He sat up in his chair as he looked over at Eraqus, who smiled slightly as he pulled his own chair up next to him and sat down. "You may be able to fool some of them, but I am an exception. There is much on your mind." he greeted calmly. His expression and concern were sincere and genuine, much like the master that Jack had grown up with. He felt no shame in admitting that when he thought of his father, it was Eraqus that came to his mind, not Jason.

"I just….I'm still not sure where to go, Master. Terra and Marek have both said that I need to lead the way through this war. I know a lot of them think Jason isn't the best choice for Grandmaster, but why have they all turned to me?" he asked. If there were two people that he never lied to, they were Mist and Eraqus. He gazed into the aged face of the only father he had ever known, and saw that Eraqus had already known what he was dealing with.

"You know, every day I see you, I cannot help but remember the young man who collapsed on my doorstep all those years ago. I must continually remind myself of how much you have been through, and that the young, innocent, and carefree boy is gone forever. But now, Jack, things seem no different than they were. Today, you are weighed down immensely, not with a dark past, but with a heavy future. There is no right or wrong answer for this. However, I do know one thing. Never have I been more proud of you, than these last few years." the master told him, reaching out and touching his shoulder in the same gentle way that he always had. **(Jack's Theme{Something to Believe In, Epic Score})**

"But Master, I have no idea what to do. If I step in and become acting leader, where do I go? I don't have your wisdom, or Jason's knowledge. What makes me a better choice than Sora?" Jack pushed. He had to have these answers. He turned away. He hated himself for being this insecure. _"Why is it so hard to believe in myself like they do?"_ he thought bitterly. Eraqus smiled slightly, as if reading his former apprentice's thoughts.

"Sora will undoubtedly make a fine Grandmaster…one day. But that day is not anytime soon. You see, Jack, you have been through things that Sora has not. And I do not mean Xehanort and the Divine Beings. I am talking about your family. You have a wife, and children. Sora does not know what it is like to have a family to protect. Of course, he has his friends, and Kairi, but it is not the same. Jack, when you step forward to lead, you have the skills and makings of a man refined by war, and peerless on the battlefield. But at the same time, you have the heart of a father, who will do ANYTHING to protect his loved ones from harm." he explained, although Jack knew the old master was embellishing some of it to try and help him become less insecure.

"But I'm not the right person. Everyone's opinions of me are unrealistically high. They think I'm some unbeatable warrior who can do this without error, but I'm not." the former Wanderer argued immediately. Eraqus sighed, the hand on his old apprentice's shoulder squeezing slightly.

"You asked me where to go, but you already know the answer. Follow your heart, as you always have. It led you off those islands, it led you to Mist, it led you to my doorstep, and it allowed you to become the man you are today." he explained softly. He nodded at Jack's expression, knowing the younger man was taking in every word.

"You think I should do it?" Jack finally asked him. Eraqus sighed and stood to his feet.

"Lead? Yes, I do. I do with all of my heart, Jack. And no matter what path you choose to walk, you have this old master's full support. I am so proud of you. I am so proud of the man you have become. You managed to shake off the dark chains that Xehanort placed upon you, and you emerged victorious against Light, the only man in history ever to have done so. That has led you here, to this moment. We will follow you into the void, Jack." he answered. Jack knew Eraqus was merely trying to tell him how proud he was, but he didn't like the fact that the old master was urging him to do it.

"I never asked for this. How am I supposed to combat Maechil and his Organization? They CREATED this universe, it's just impossible!" he retorted in frustration. Eraqus smiled slightly.

"You know that is not true. The Ancients will not be able to stand against us, for our bonds are stronger than their blades, or their ships, or their condescending words." he told him sincerely as he reached out his hand. Jack stood up with him as they pulled each other into a hug. "You are, and always will be, my son. You, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua have been my reason for living these past couple decades, and I would trade this life for no other." Eraqus whispered softly, calm tears falling down his face. He knew he had to let his apprentice go. The apprentice who had long outgrown the need for his master, as his fellows had. The apprentice who had long ago, surpassed him, and would now do so again.

"You're the only father I've ever known, and I could do nothing without your support, Master. Thank you, not just for the wisdom, but for taking me in all those years ago. For raising me away from the darkness, and for giving me a home that will forever hold a place in my heart. I think…I've made my decision." Jack replied back to him with a loud exhale. Eraqus smiled as they pulled apart, and nodded to him. His former apprentice smiled back as he turned away and headed for the stairs. **(end Jack's Theme)**

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER….

As he walked into the living room, he saw his daughter and Andrix walking in through the front doors, laughing at each other and standing very close together, MUCH closer than Jack thought appropriate. His eyes narrowed as he continued watching them, and even heard a part of what they were saying.

"….really enjoyed that, Andrix! Thanks for coming along!" Rayne was saying.

"Oh, of course! Anything to spend more time with you, Beautiful!" came his reply. After saying that, he and Rayne instinctively began leaning in toward each other, their faces drawing ever closer…..

However, before he had even finished speaking, Jack had moved into action. Before anything else could happen, he forced them apart and grabbed on to the back of Andrix's shirt, pulling him away against his will. He kicked the front doors open and flung him out, where he tumbled down the stairs and landed with a thud at the bottom. "DAD!" Rayne immediately screamed, both horrified and embarrassed. Jack ignored her and walked down the stairs toward the fallen teen.

"What….what are you on about?!" Andrix coughed as he picked himself to his feet. He cowered slightly as he saw Jack's face, which was fixed with a calm but furious glare.

"Don't you DARE move on my daughter like that. And don't even think about getting close to her without MY approval!" he growled angrily. So menacing was his voice that Andrix actually took a few steps back.

Before anything else was said, Rayne was standing in between them. Her face was as red as Lea's hair, evidently mortified at her father's behavior. "What are you doing?!" she screamed, tears coming to her eyes, her anger and embarrassment so extreme. He glanced at her and opened his mouth to explain, but she cut him off. "I'm too young, I shouldn't be out on my own, yeah, I've heard the usual crap! You and Mom think I'm still a little kid, well I'm NOT, Dad! You and Mom were seeing each other at FOURTEEN! I turn eighteen in two weeks, and when that happens, you're not even my guardian anymore!" she screamed at him. He saw where she was coming from and tried to calm down before talking.

"Rayne….." he began, but again she cut him off.

"Don't even try to make excuses! I'm sick of everything! Mom doesn't understand what I'm going through, and she wants to keep me locked up all the time! YOU are the only one who understands and actually tries to help! But, you're never here anymore! I feel like I don't even have a father!" she screamed. He opened his mouth, but she plowed on, her feelings pouring out with stinging words. "And you know, right now I wish I didn't! I hate you! I HATE you!" she roared.

She then turned and walked over to Andrix, wrapping her hand in his as she turned and walked away. Within seconds, they were both gone.

Unbeknownst to Jack, everyone at base had witnessed that, but he didn't care. He hadn't moved a muscle since her last statement. Mist slowly walked up behind him and tentatively spoke as tears ran down her own face. "Jack?" she spoke. He still didn't move, so she walked around to his side and looked at him.

His face was pale, paler than it had ever been. The fire that had been in his eyes was now covered by icy hurt. Rayne's words had cut deeply, and the worst part was…..he had never seen them coming.

**Yikes, so even to me, this was a hard thing to write! Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review on how you're liking everything so far!**


	8. Ch 8: Enough Idleness

**Well, we are nearing the end of the prologue! Sorry about the long delay, but we were supposed to have wifi two weeks ago and we didn't get it until today! But anyways, I'm back! I'm sure a lot of you are eager to get into the full plot, but trust me when I say it will be worth the wait! Shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime: Haha, don't we all?**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, and yeah I realized that I never really did, so I wanted to do that! Well, keep your ear to the ground and you'll hear something, haha!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Haha, and Shadow says I have sadistic tendencies! Thanks, that makes me feel awesome!**

**T1M3: Well, I don't know if that's the right word for it, but you're right, he really has! Yeah, I'm so happy that it's his main focus now!**

**Kristen Verne: They are not for the faint hearted, haha. Thanks! **

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Remember what I own!**

Chapter 8: Enough Idleness

Not knowing what to say or do, Jack had immediately retreated to his roof ledge to be alone. What had he done to warrant such words from his own daughter? She had literally stated that she hated him, but why? And how long had she felt this way? Just when he had begun thinking that maybe things would be alright, something had broken between him and his daughter. It was as if a wrecking ball had come through and destroyed everything.

"Since when does she care about some boy that much, anyway?" he whispered to himself.

He had placed so much on his family's well-being, but had it all backfired on him? The safety of his family had weighed heavily on every decision he made, and much more on Rayne, specifically. He knew she had to be kept safe, with the X-blade still inside her and tempering itself, slowly turning her into a weapon. He was able to admit, at least, that he had gone overboard with how he handled Andrix, but there was no way that could be cause enough for her to hate him, or even say such things.

"_Rayne would never say that to me, no matter how she felt. What else is going on?" _he was thinking when he heard someone else's voice.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Mist spoke as she came and sat down next to him. He glanced over at his wife and sighed.

"What have I done for her to say that to me?" he asked her, trying to sound calm. She was silent for several moments, before answering.

"Well, she's almost eighteen, and you messed with her personal life like she's still a child." she explained. Immediately, his face turned cold again and he stood to his feet, away from her.

"I don't care how old she is, she needs to be more careful about who she…..gets close to. It'd be different if he was someone she had known for a long time and we all trusted. But, she doesn't hardly know him, and I'm not gonna let her get hurt like that." he replied, every trace of weakness gone from his voice. Mist stood up at this point and stared back at him calmly.

"You can't treat her like a child forever. You have to let her out of her cage so she can make her own mistakes." she said, a touch of condescension in her voice. Now, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set firmly.

"I can't treat her like a child forever? Don't even start that with me, Mist. YOU are the one who wouldn't ever let her leave! I was the one who let her go stretch her legs all the time! I'm the one who gave her important missions to show her that I trusted her! Now you're taking her side and accusing me of YOUR actions?!" he burst out, anger evident in his voice. He quickly turned away from her, trying to dismiss it. By his wife's silence, he knew his words had hurt, but they were deserved. How dare she stand there and accuse him of doing things that she had done for their daughter's entire life? Had he not been the gentle and understanding parent, the good father that he himself had never seen in his own old man?

"I understand your frustration, Jack…." she spoke reluctantly, but he wasn't going to hear any more.

"No you don't understand. You raised Rayne for a lot of her childhood, and you've been raising Pierce. You claim that your job's been more difficult than mine, I know. Seriously? Give me ONE reason why your life is harder than mine. I FIGHT for a living, and it's the only thing I know how to do! I have had to fight a long, bloody war for my freedom! I fought to free YOU! I fought to free Rayne, I fought to aid Sora, and I fought to free Marek! Everything I do is for the people around me! Not once have I stopped and thought about myself, except to think about how I can best contribute to this war. You wanna take her side and blame me, well fine. I've had enough." he ranted for several moments before coldly brushing past her and disappearing down the hatch, leaving her close to tears.

Having found no amount of solace in Mist's presence, he turned instead to the people who had known him the longest.

* * *

SUMMIT….

"So, she thinks it's your fault?" Terra asked. Jack nodded silently. They were all sitting near the edge of the cliff where they had sat together many years before, during that last night before that Mark of Mastery exam.

"This isn't your fault, Jack. Trust me, you weren't the only one moving to stop Andrix. You just happened to get there first." Aqua assured him, her feet swinging slowly over the edge. Ven glanced over at the former Wanderer.

"I've been on several missions with her lately, and she hasn't seemed like herself. Do you think the X-blade could be getting to her?" he asked.

"I can only hope not. If the X-blade is waking this early, then there isn't much we'll be able to do to stop it. But, Rayne has never talked to me that way, no matter how angry she's been." Jack replied. His voice was still, expressionless and monotone. Terra looked over at him and raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"You two have butted heads before? I figured things were fine between you." he asked in surprise. Jack sighed as he stood up and kicked a rock into the abyss before them.

"There was one other time where we had a major disagreement. Again, it involved a boy. I don't know, there was just something about him. It was while we were living in the islands. I was working for the LE, but I had come home for something and happened to see them trying to sneak off together. It was close to nightfall, and I immediately went and stopped them. She got angry with me, and I told her that teenage boys are dangerous, especially at night. She didn't believe me and ran off. I can't remember why, but I let her go." he began explaining. As he was talking, he picked up another pebble and threw it as far as he could. It soared into the canyon until it grew so small that he couldn't see it.

"What happened then?" Ven asked him. The former Wanderer smiled slightly and turned to face him.

"She came running back a few hours later, half her clothes torn off and scared to death. She told me that he had taken her to a bunch of his friends, and together they tried to…..you get the picture. In that moment, I can't remember ever being more grateful that I trained her to fight. But she also had never been more grateful for my advice, something she must have forgotten." he finished as he held up his hand and curled it into a fist.

"What happened to the group of boys?" Aqua asked him, leaning back in order to look at him. Something glinted in Jack's eyes, something wild and beastlike.

"Let's just say they'll never be attempting something like that again." he replied as he turned away from them and crossed his arms. She exchanged looks with Terra, who spoke calmly.

"Jack, you know we're here for you, no matter what." he promised. With his back still to them, the other man nodded.

"Ven?" he asked. The blonde quickly turned to him.

"Yeah, Jack?" he said solemnly. Jack walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She trusts you. Can you keep an eye on her for me, make sure she's alright?" he requested. Ven nodded quickly.

"Of course. I won't leave her side. If anybody wants to come after her, they'll have to get through me." he promised him. Jack smiled.

"I knew I was making a good choice that day. Not one time have I regretted naming you my successor, Ven. You've never let me down." he said. With that, he turned and walked away from them, heading back down the mountain trail.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked him. She heard his voice carry back as he spoke over his shoulder.

"There's still someone I need to talk to." came his reply.

* * *

CASTLE….

He had quickly stopped inside to grab something, but found someone else wanting to talk to him. "You okay?" Pierce asked him right after he entered. He was slightly taken aback, but nodded quickly as he walked past him. "You know, she was out of line. Even I could see that." the younger man quickly said, after he saw that Jack was not going to stop and chat.

"Oh yeah? Good for you." Jack replied as he picked something up and placed it in his pocket. Pierce sighed and walked up to him.

"Alright, look. Fact of the matter is, you're Jack Rikkison. Even now, you have a lot of experience and wisdom that I don't, and I want your advice." he elaborated. Jack glanced at him for a moment before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a ration.

"Yeah, well I'm busy right now. Come find me later." he told him as he placed it in his belt pouch and tried to head for the door. To his chagrin, Pierce deliberately stood in his way. The expression on the young man's face was not one of pain or hurt. No, Jack was sure that Pierce had felt his fair share of hurt, and he really didn't want to deal with this particular headache right now, but he knew it was coming.

"Look, I…..my own father is dead, alright? Right now, you're the closest thing to a parent I have, and I really want your advice." Pierce finally spoke, and Jack now knew exactly what he saw in his face: it was the face of seeing someone that you had not seen in a long time, and perhaps thought you never would see again. He sighed and looked down for a moment, really not wanting to hurt the younger man's feelings, but he didn't know what to tell him.

"Yeah, well you've seen how good a parent I am from that little front yard display yesterday. Listen, Pierce. I know I may be the same man, but I'm not your father. We're two different versions of the same man. I'd love to help you, but I don't have the same experience and wisdom that he did." he finally told him, being completely sincere. To his surprise, Pierce just shook his head.

"What makes you think that? In my time, this whole thing with the Ancients and Eclipse never happened. My father was a hero of the Keyblade Wars, not whatever this is. You've been through the same things and achieved the same results. Look, I know you're not HIM, but you're the closest thing I have. I know you don't have time right now, but please think about it. All I need…..is time. I want to learn more about how my father became the man he was. You claim to be different, but I see him exactly how I remember in you." he pressed, his eyes shining with calm intensity. Finally, Jack nodded.

"Alright. Once I'm finished with this, we'll talk." he promised. Pierce smiled and nodded gratefully, and Jack quickly moved past him and walked outside, stepping through a portal within seconds.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER, DESTINY ISLANDS, HIDDEN CAVE…..

Marek was sleeping as peacefully as he ever did when a splash of cold water hit his face. He took the brunt of it and whirled off of his bed mat, on his feet with both weapons in hand within the space of a second. He then slightly lowered them irritably. "You're losing your touch, big brother. I got in here without you even knowing." Jack greeted.

"Yep, dumb old Marek got fooled again. Been in the darkness too long, been alone too long, he must be going senile! What do you want? Last time we talked, you weren't exactly thinking straight." he grumbled sleepily as he dismissed his Keyblade and sat back down, yawning loudly.

"I know, I know. Well, I talked to Eraqus." Jack began, but Marek sniggered.

"Oh really? That must have been insightful. Good old "Light is good and Darkness is bad" Eraqus. I'm sure he told you to fight the darkness like he used to in his younger days, back in the stone age…." he replied sarcastically.

"Marek, I've let all of your comments go, but don't talk about my master like that. He's the only father I've ever known." Jack told him firmly. Marek's face grew serious at once, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Right. Must be nice, having one of those. I wouldn't know." he stated as he laid back down and placed his hands behind his head.

"Marek, I know you've been watching for the Ancients. Do you have any leads?" Jack asked him, ignoring his last comment. The white haired man grunted carelessly. The former Wanderer just waited for him to speak, saying nothing. Finally, the older brother started laughing. He propped his head back up and looked over at him.

"You're serious? So now you're ready to take on the Ancients, eh? A little chat with an old master and your decision is made? Gonna lead us all into the depths of darkness?" he asked, his eyes alight with humor, but Jack shook his head.

"No, I'm not leading us into the darkness. I'm leading us to war. The darkness is your job." he replied calmly. Marek's grin widened as he let out renewed laughs.

"You're kidding me, little brother." he said, watching his younger brother, but Jack just shook his head. At seeing this, Marek's face instantly turned serious as he propped himself up on his elbow and turned toward him.

"Alright then. Well, Maechil, Tsunetar, Kunomar, and Maynaimar are hiding in their big old castle. You're not gonna wanna go after them first. You need to cut down their numbers. Now, I could be wrong, but I really doubt it, and I've been tracking them on my own. The Divine Beings are out among the worlds already. From what I heard, you morons ran into Darkness already. Yeah, he knows I'm too strong for him now, so he's trying to rally the denizens of darkness to his side. Funny thing is, Chernabog and Wrythenann told him nay nay. They don't answer to a puppet who's being used by someone else. They don't answer to anyone, in fact. Corruption's still weak from his defeat with Eclipse, but he's no less a threat. He's commanding the remaining Silhouettes that Anetar created. Light's done his best to remain hidden, but his stench is something I can't get rid of. All I can figure out is that he's trying to create his own army. As for the others, Lorans, Blaze, and Vanitas are remaining out of sight, probably near their superiors. The last two though, I managed to find their trails." he slowly explained to Jack, laughing as he said his last statement.

"Adenar and Saenatar?" Jack guessed. His brother nodded, smirking.

"Adenar is the leader of Maechil's armies, and Saenatar's his butcher. Out of the two of them, Saenatar's the bigger threat, but he's also a lot more stupid. No, Adenar's your first target. Take him out, and Maechil's war effort is delayed. Not stopped, not crippled, but it'll give you more time to formulate some master plan." he told him, laying his head back down and closing his eyes, evidently sharing all he was planning to. Jack stared at him for another moment before turning to leave.

"Can I count on you when I need you?" he stopped and asked. Marek opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the cave for a moment.

"C'mon, dear brother, when have I EVER left you hanging?" he replied as he laughed to himself. Jack shook his head slightly.

"Well, I guess I'm doing this by myself, then." he said as he dove into the entry pool and disappeared. Marek reached up and stretched loudly.

"By all means, Jack. Be the hero, and show us how it's done." he told the ceiling. He yawned and turned onto his side, going back to his nap.

**Well, as always I hope it was enjoyable! Two chapters left in the prologue, so stay tuned!**


	9. Ch 9: X-Blade Wannabe

**Hey, I hope everyone's doing alright! I'm glad to see that you all seem to be enjoying this story as much as I am! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Pretty much, haha! I can see why you say that! Thanks!**

**Lucenthia: Definitely, haha. Well try and remember everything that's going on with him, too! We will soon, I promise! **

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, it usually is, right? Haha, that viewpoint is pretty popular at the moment! **

**Legionary Prime: Yeah, thanks! A lot of stuff has been going on, that's really it!**

**T1M3: I'm sure he does, he just has other things on his mind right now. Yeah, don't worry, we'll be there soon! **

**Kristen Verne: Yeah, those things don't usually end well, do they? Haha.**

**The Unknowing Herald: I probably should have, haha. I promise we'll see more of them after the prologue, along with everyone else! Thanks!**

**Well, you should know what I own, so go on to the chapter! **

Chapter 9: X-Blade Wannabe

She had known she was wrong the second she stormed out of the Land of Departure, but she didn't want to go back and face her father. For the past few days, she had just skipped around the worlds, doing her own patrols and ignoring the calls she got from the others. _"What came over me back there? Why did I defend him like that, and side with him against my dad?" _she couldn't remember how many times she had thought that, but here she was, thinking it again. A voice called out her name, startling her.

"Rayne! You alright? You've been pretty quiet for a while now." Andrix asked from his own rider. She shook her head slightly, as if waking from a dream. They were flying through the Lanes aimlessly with no destination in mind.

"Just thinking about things." she told him quietly. She did not feel like talking about it, especially to him. Back during their argument, she could have sworn that something inside her shifted venomously, making her even angrier. The more she thought about it, the more it scared her. What if the X-blade was waking after all this time? Would it lie peaceful and docile like before, or would it push to overtake her and deliver itself to the Divine Beings? The more this scared her, the more she wanted her father's advice, but she couldn't bring herself to contact him. She knew she had hurt him badly. She knew the moment the words had left her mouth, the way his face shifted and how stiff he had gotten. Thinking about it just made her feel even worse, and finally she was tired of it.

To Andrix's surprise, she reached up and tapped the side of her helmet, her earpiece flaring to life instantly. "Sora?" she asked. For several seconds, she heard nothing but static.

"_Well, you've been quite the rebel, haven't you? I thought you grew out of your disobedient stage." _Sora's voice finally echoed back, slight humor in his tone. She couldn't help but smile as she answered.

"Everyone likes to forget that I'm pretty much an adult now, but that doesn't change the fact that I am. Anyways, I need a mission. Something to do, something to keep my mind off of things. Do you have anything for me?" she replied before asking him. She heard him sigh, and then heard nothing for a few moments. He must have been looking through the databanks for patrol routes and reports from the world leaders.

"_Well, I've got one thing. Vanitas was spotted in Ferelden a few days ago. You could go check it out. If he's there, he isn't planning anything good." _he told her. She could tell he had something to say, but was holding back. Not wanting a lecture, she quickly agreed to it.

"Alright, Andrix and I will head there right away." she told him, reaching up to her earpiece in order to end the call when Sora spoke quickly.

"_Um, no. Vanitas is a member of Maechil's Organization. I'm not letting you and a relatively new apprentice go in alone, even if he's mine. Your team is nearby. They'll meet you on the surface. I'm leaving headquarters right now, too. Riku and I are investigating a lead near the islands. If anything happens, you'll need to contact Eraqus, since he'll be the only one here." _he explained, but she was no longer listening, irritated that he was sending babysitters to watch her.

"Got it." she replied icily as she ended the call. She glanced behind her, and could already see Lea, Ven, and Kairi's riders gaining on them. Of course, they had been following her. Perfect.

* * *

DENERIM, MARKET DISTRICT…..

The others noticed her irritation and chose to remain mostly silent as they walked into the city. She was so fed up with all of it. Not being able to go anywhere on her own, everyone treating her like a child, everyone thinking they knew better than she did, all of it.

They followed her silently, acting as more of a presence than actual people, knowing how annoyed she was. She finally rolled her eyes and walked into an outhouse to get away from them. She looked through the crack in the door and saw them standing awkwardly around. Smirking as she did so, she turned to the back wall and covered her hand in fire. She silently dragged it along the bottom of the wooden planks before dismissing the flames. She very quietly pushed them aside and crawled out of the opening. She didn't stand up until she was several yards away and ducked behind a street vendor.

She glanced back and saw them all standing around the outhouse still, not a clue. Rayne chanced a quiet laugh as she turned and ran down the next street.

Finally having a few moments to herself and relishing it, she took her time and walked slowly. It wasn't until she had gotten almost to the end of the street that she realized it was a dead end. She turned to go back the other way and stopped dead in her tracks.

For someone was standing between her and the exit, his red and black bodysuit the same as ever, and his black hair still as spiky as Sora's. Vanitas had his arms crossed, his yellow eyes staring at her with an odd expression. "Rayne." he greeted her calmly. She glared at him and, now wishing she hadn't ditched her comrades, tried to appear intimidating.

"Vanitas? I didn't think you'd come after us all by yourself. After all, didn't Ven trounce you more than once all by….." she began. Her eyes widened as he shot his arm forward, a ball of darkness soaring toward her swiftly. She quickly rolled to the side and dodged it, only to look up and find that he hadn't moved an inch.

"And I recall you as the scared little twerp who had no idea how much power she possessed. Times have changed for us both, Rayne! I'm one of Maechil's chosen now, just as you're a Keyblade master!" he replied somewhat coldly, and she heard something in his voice. Something that she almost knew to be longing.

"You're jealous because the X-blade lies with me and not with you, aren't you?" she guessed as they both began pacing back and forth, not taking their eyes off of each other. Vanitas' eyes flickered angrily, and his mouth curled into a sneer as he answered her.

"And why shouldn't I be? I've held the X-blade within me before! And I never feared it, not for an instant! You're just a scared little girl! You wish you'd never gotten it anyways, so why do you still have it?! What makes YOU a better host for it than me, who will embrace it? Nurture it, care for it, and help it realize its full potential?" he replied as he took a few steps toward her. She summoned Equilibrium in response, but he merely laughed. **(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep)**

"Put that toy away. You don't know how to use it. Now, give me the X-blade, Rayne, or I'll take it from you as it leaves your body!" he roared as Void Gear appeared in his hand. She shook her head.

"Since when did you get so high and mighty?! Even with my own power, you can't win!" she told him fiercely. Vanitas smirked right before dashing toward her. She twirled her Keyblade and struck the ground. A shockwave of energy came up out of the ground and flew toward him, which he quickly leaped high and avoided. He held Void Gear up and blocked the fire spell sent for him. In the next instant, he dove into the ground head first and disappeared.

She took a few steps back and looked around for him, only for him to shoot up out of the ground, his blade swinging in a blinding flurry of slashes. She blocked what she could and back-flipped away. As her feet hit the ground, she saw his boot flying toward her face. It connected a second later and sent her crashing into the house behind her. He sneered confidently as he waited for her to come back out, which she did. She came leaping out of the dust with her blade held high.

She slammed it down on top of his as she landed, holding it with both hands while he held her off with one. "Like I said, you're too weak to use your power. Wake up and face reality. That power will be MINE!" he taunted before pushing back against her. She stumbled back with a slight yell and spun around. A massive wave spewed out of the tip of her Keyblade and engulfed him. As the water swirled around him and formed a dome, she saw his dark shape moving amidst the water, but she couldn't see what he was doing. Suddenly, he repulsed with energy. The dome of water exploded in every direction and knocked her off her feet. She quickly stood up again, but he rammed her in the face with the hilt of his Keyblade and she fell to the ground, dazed momentarily.

Her vision was swaying back and forth, and she couldn't even find the balance to get to her feet. She slowly raised a shaking hand up to her earpiece and tapped it. "Sora….? Anyone…..? I'm in…..Denerim, and I…..need help. V-Vanitas….." she managed to say. Sora didn't respond, and neither did anyone else. She finally managed to sit up, holding her face with her free hand as she glared at her opponent. **(end Enter the Darkness)**

"I told you that you couldn't beat me. I embrace my power, yet you fear yours. You shall never know victory while you are afraid to use everything you have." Vanitas told her calmly as he dismissed his Keyblade and began walking toward her.

Suddenly, a Keyblade flew through the air and soared toward the back of the young man's head. Vanitas whirled around and caught it just before it struck him, glaring at the man who threw it. Ven glared right back as he called his blade back to his hand and ran toward him. Lea, Kairi, and Andrix were on his heels. Relief and hope flooded through Rayne's mind at the sight of them. Hope…..that was dashed.

For at the sight of them, Vanitas just glanced up at the sky. Three differently colored clouds immediately descended to the ground next to him, and a glyph appeared in front of him. The clouds morphed into the formless humanoid bodies of Light, Darkness, and Corruption. At the same time, Saenatar materialized where the glyph was and stepped forward eagerly. "Well done, mortal. The X-blade is ours." he told Vanitas, who visibly flinched at the word 'mortal.'

"Not if I can help it!" Ven declared as he ran toward them. Saenatar glanced at him with a bored expression as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, the Divine Beings moved in on the four of them, colliding with a noise that shook the city. When the smoke cleared, all of them were gone.

For Ven and Light were dueling atop Fort Drakon, where the Grey Warden Aedan Cousland struck down the Archdemon, Kairi and Andrix were facing off against Corruption near the city gates, and Lea was out on the open plain pitting his flames against Darkness.

"Now that they are being dealt with…." Saenatar said as he turned to Rayne, Vanitas standing silently behind him.

"My friends are stronger than you think." she spat at him. He chuckled happily.

"One Divine Being is more than a match for the entirety of the LE. Your friends are facing off against all three. In a matter of moments, their time in this pitiful realm shall be over. Should they not fall today, our invasion shall begin soon, at which time all shall end. It is merely a matter of when and where their deaths come. Now, we shall waken the X-blade. Come, Vanitas." he replied coldly as they both began to move toward her. She tried to back away, but was so weak that she fell down, and could do nothing else but scoot away from them, until her back touched a wall.

The two men stopped and looked up as a golden cloud shot up into the sky. "Light….." Saenatar muttered. Vanitas grit his teeth.

"Ventus must have somehow beaten him. He'll be here in a moment." he said. Saenatar sneered as he neared where Rayne was sitting.

"Even should he make it here, he will be struck down. It matters not. Besides, he shall not make it in time…." he replied as he reached out his hand toward Rayne, who tried to raise her Keyblade, but couldn't find the strength.

His hand was within an inch of her face when a blast of light hit his forearm and made him stumble backwards. He looked around furiously for the source of the attack, but then a larger, even bigger blast hit him in the chest and knocked him through the house just behind him. Vanitas raised Void Gear and looked around wildly. He smirked as he saw where it was coming from and raised his Keyblade up.

Eraqus had arrived. He had been the only one in the castle when Rayne's message came through. He had passed it on to Sora and Riku, who were on their way but wouldn't make it in time. And so he had quickly made his way here in order to help. Luckily, he reached her in time.

He leaped down off of the roof he was standing on and clashed his Keyblade against Vanitas', who glared at him. "You can't beat me, old timer!" he snarled as he pressed against him. Eraqus stepped backward and sliced cleanly, an attack that the dark boy barely blocked.

"I do not need to defeat you, merely delay you." he replied calmly as he stabbed his blade into the ground. Swords of light flew up out of the stone floor and homed through the air toward their target. Vanitas fearlessly took them head on, slashing each one out of the air with a single strike. But by the time he had gotten close enough to slash at the old master, he could feel the presence of the others, who evidently had found a way past the Divine Beings. He evaded Eraqus' strike and glanced back to see Kairi, Lea, Ven, and Andrix all heading down the street for him. He laughed quietly as he walked backwards into a dark portal and disappeared.

Eraqus sighed as he looked down at Rayne and offered her his hand. "Are you alright, child?" he asked her gently. She nodded slowly, even though her head was still spinning and took it gratefully. He pulled her to her feet and led her over to the rest of the group, where she smiled at them appreciatively.

"You sure took down Vanitas and that big guy pretty well. For an old man, anyway." Lea commented to Eraqus, who raised an eyebrow.

"And who do you think taught this one how to fight?" he replied as he pointed at Ven. The blonde laughed with everyone else while Eraqus beamed at him.

"Don't you mock me!" Saenatar roared as he appeared suddenly. He was behind Eraqus, his massive axe in hand. For Rayne, time seemed to slow down. Half of their smiles were still etched on their faces, not fully realizing yet. Even as she moved to stop it, she knew she would be too late. Saenatar reared his axe back and swung fiercely.

"NO!" she screamed desperately as she moved toward Eraqus. Her fingertips had just grazed the hem of his robe when the axe crashed into his back. The head was so wide that it reached through his stomach just a small bit. Then, time ran normally for her as rage filled every fiber of her being.

Saenatar picked his axe up into the air as Eraqus repulsed with momentary pain. His feet were no longer touching the ground as he hung limply, suspended from the weapon as blood sprayed out of his back like a broken dam. The Ancient let out a loud echoing chuckle as he flung the axe outward. Eraqus slid off of it and flew several feet before hitting the ground. As they turned to move toward him, Vanitas reappeared and stood in their way.

Tears were falling down both Rayne and Ven's faces, but all of them showed faces full of rage and hatred. Both Saenatar and Vanitas moved in on them, but in another moment, a ball of dark fire collided with the Ancient just as Ultima Weapon crashed into Vanitas.

Both villains turned and ran as Sora and Riku landed, having arrived in time to witness what had happened. "I knew the Divine Beings had given up too easily!" Lea let out furiously as they all quickly moved toward the fallen master, but they knew even before they reached him, that it was too late.

* * *

MEANWHILE, LAND OF DEPARTURE….

Jack had just returned a few minutes ago when he got an incoming call from Sora. He stopped and emptied his pockets on the countertop before answering it. "Hey, Sora. Where are you at? I thought you had roster duty today." he answered.

"_Jack…..I….I don't know how to tell you this." _Sora's voice came through from the other end, but he didn't sound like himself at all. Jack stopped what he was doing and put all of his attention on the conversation.

"Sora, is everything alright?" he slowly asked, unsettled by how the other man was acting. He could hear Sora trying to comfort someone on the other end, but couldn't hear what was being said.

"_Jack, I….I'm so sorry. Eraqus is dead."_

**Ah geez. I knew it was gonna be hard to write this chapter, but I managed it. Well, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time!**


	10. Ch 10: This is War

**Well, here we are the last chapter of the prologue. Anybody have heavy hearts, or is it just me? Shout outs:**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, I had a feeling that was the best way to do that scene. But yeah, the Divine Beings weren't beaten, they just feigned defeat.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Well, I've still got a few surprises in store, and my goal is to surprise even you, haha! Thanks!**

**T1M3: I know, it was hard for me to write that chapter. I have a soft spot for old Eraqus, even though a lot of the fans don't like him. Thanks!**

**Kristen Verne: I know! I'm sorry, but I feel that way too!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter! Remember what I own!**

Chapter 10: This is War

It didn't take long for the news to reach the rest of the LE. All patrols were called off, all missions were postponed. Sora, Riku, Lea, and Roxas saw the body home. Terra, Ven, and Aqua were left alone, their grief being worse than anybody else's. Jason had returned, looking as though he had already been through the war. None of them wanted to believe it had happened, but the simple fact was…it did.

Rayne hadn't had the heart to relate the story, so Lea told it to Jason, Jack, and the others. Her guilt was greater than anyone else's, for it was her fault. Eraqus had come to her rescue. She had been stupid and had run off on her own, always craving her time alone. But now, she finally understood why companions were forced upon her. She couldn't bear to audibly admit that this was what it had taken to realize it.

While everyone else was sadly going about preparing the funeral arrangements, Jack had gone up to the summit to be alone. This was a moment he had thought might happen, but had never expected it to happen in such a way. It was just a few days ago that he had last spoken to the master. He remembered it vividly.

"_We will follow you into the void, Jack. The Ancients will not be able to stand against us, for our bonds are stronger than their blades, or their ships, or their condescending words. You are, and always will be, my son. I would trade this life for no other."_

"_You're the only father I've ever known. Thank you for taking me in all those years ago, for raising me away from the darkness, and for giving me a home that will forever hold a place in my heart." _

It had been Eraqus that convinced him to step in and help lead. It had been Eraqus that taught him about the light, and gave him a home and a family. The worst part was, this was the second time he had lost him. But when he was lost all those years ago, his heart had found its way to Terra. Somehow, Jack knew there would be no return this time.

It would never be home while he wasn't there. It would never be the same while there were only four and not five. At the moment, he didn't care about any of the others or what they thought about the master. He had lost the only father he had ever known, and he didn't know how to go on.

He looked up as he heard the castle bells ringing. Evidently, the service was starting soon. He reached up and wiped his eyes before standing up and slowly making his way down the mountain path.

* * *

COURTYARD…..

He walked into the stone courtyard and saw all of them: Terra, Ven, and Aqua, who were standing together near the table where Eraqus' body lay. Each of them were in tears, but Terra was remaining more composed than the other two, for their sake. Then farther away from where the master was laying, stood the rest of the LE. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Lea, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Mist(holding the younger Pierce by the hand), Tahara, Andrix, Rayne(who avoided Jack's gaze), Pierce, Ava, Luriel, Shin, and Terra Branford. Dawnomar was there, as well, leaning on his staff with a grim expression. Jack swallowed hard as he walked forward to take his place. He looked up and, to his surprise, saw Marek standing near the front doors, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

He stared at his brother for a moment before walking over and standing next to his three fellow apprentices. Aqua looked up at him and reached out, grabbing his hand. He gently squeezed hers, trying to be comforting. He looked at Ven, who was sobbing uncontrollably, and reached out his other arm, placing it around the blonde's shoulders. He then looked at Terra, who met his eyes and nodded in understanding. Now was not the time for words, or for actions. It was the time to remember, to honor, and to let go.

They moved away from their old master's body as Jason moved forward and cleared his throat. "Yesterday evening, Rayne and her team were attacked in Denerim. She became overpowered, and called in for backup. Eraqus was the only one here at the time, and he immediately went to her aid. He died after saving her and the others from Vanitas and Saenatar. Now, I know, some of you were closer to him than others, myself included." he spoke, but now paused as he gazed at each of them in turn.

Jack wasn't looking at him, and he was barely listening. This had been the very thing he wanted to avoid: more death. If he took on the Organization alone, then he would only be risking his own life. He could not face the deaths of anyone else. His mind was all but made up when Terra whispered into his ear.

"Don't decide anything stupid until you talk to the people who feel just as bad as you do." he said. Jack nodded slightly, still staring emptily at the ground, Jason's speech droning in and out.

"Eraqus cared greatly about the well-being of others, and held a fierce tenacity that served as a great protector for his loved ones for many years. During his life, he trained and raised four apprentices, all of whom stand among us today. We all make our own mistakes, and Eraqus definitely had his failings. But his bravery, his goodness, his loving and fatherly nature overpower all of them. His loss will most definitely be remembered among our agency for as long as it exists. He will be remembered as the first martyr in this war against our very creators. Saenatar took his life, never once thinking about the retribution he shall receive from it. But there will be time enough for that later. Now, my old friend, we have come to lay you to rest. May your eternal sleep be one of bliss, and may your heart find its way to the shining light of the great moon, Kingdom Hearts, where all hearts go one day. You will be missed, my oldest friend. My friend, my comrade, my brother." Jason concluded his speech as he raised his Keyblade toward the sky.

This action was echoed by every single person there, with the exception of the non-Keyblade wielders, who raised their own weapons instead. As one, a burst of light shot out of each Keyblade and soared into the sky. They flew upward toward the clouds until they all simultaneously exploded like fireworks.

Then, Jack, Terra, Ven, and Sora each grabbed a corner of Eraqus' casket and began walking up toward the summit, silently followed by everyone else.

Up in the highest clearing of the summit, a grave had been dug, manually, by Jack himself. They slowly closed the casket and lowered it into the grave. They waited for several moments as Terra, Ven, and Aqua each touched the polished wooden surface and said their goodbyes. After they walked away, he strode up to it and stared down at it. Countless memories flashed through his eyes as tears reached their surfaces again. Memories that he had so long forgotten, but now remembered as if a film was playing before him. He blinked slowly and exhaled. "Goodbye, Master." he finally whispered and turned away. He walked past Sora and Riku, who were holding their Keyblades up. A moment later, he heard a pile of dirt thud onto the ground, and he knew the grave had been filled.

He reached the courtyard again before anyone else had even moved, only to see Marek still standing by the doors. "I'm sorry for your loss, really." he spoke when the younger brother walked up to him. Jack nodded slightly and looked toward the red horizon. It was nearly dusk.

"He died to save Rayne." he managed to say finally. Marek stared at him stone facedly.

"It was Saenatar who killed him." he pressed. Before Jack could answer, he heard someone calling his name.

"Jack, I know what you're thinking!" Terra burst out as he caught up. He stared hard at Marek for a moment before returning his attention to his friend.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Jack asked without looking at him.

"You're going to run off on your own because you have some fool's notion of taking on Maechil by yourself!" Terra exclaimed angrily, obviously not wanting to let it happen. The former Wanderer merely raised an eyebrow as he turned to him.

"Caught on, have you?" he asked, the faintest sign of humor in his eyes, but Terra was being serious.** (This is War, 30 seconds to Mars)**

"Just think about one thing: what would the master have wanted you to do?" he asked, staring hard at his friend. He could instantly see the impact he had made on his friend. Jack even had to admit, although he felt slightly angry at Terra for it, that he was instantly second guessing his decision. Finally, he sighed irritably.

"Damn." he whispered. Marek chuckled.

"I think I've been hanging around you too much, little brother. Planning on a little vengeance?" he asked him. Jack glanced at Terra and shook his head.

"Saenatar swung the axe, but he was working with Adenar. All of this is his scheme. Maechil's placed Adenar in charge of the invasion and their armies. I don't blame Saenatar for this. He's just another obstacle to be knocked down on my way to the top." he explained. Both Terra and Marek were looking at him questioningly now.

"So what are you gonna do?" Terra asked him. Jack turned and began walking away. When he reached the center of the courtyard, he stopped and looked at them as he summoned a portal.

"I don't give a damn who struck first. I don't care if they're not attacking the worlds yet. As far as I'm concerned, this is war. Maechil is going to die one way or the other, and I'm going to do it. Saenatar, Tsunetar, the Divine Beings, and all those others, they're just garbage in the path. Each journey starts with a single step. Well, now I know where mine begins." he told them. They continued looking at him, still not knowing where he was planning on going. His lip curled angrily, and even from this distance, Terra saw the resolve in the other man's eyes. "I'm going after Adenar." he stated just before stepping through.

**And so the journey of Jack Rikkison…**

**Has begun anew…**

**Hurtled into the darkness, he fights….**

**And the whole universe will tremble before him…**

**This war will be fought on HIS terms….**

**For they made their greatest mistake…**

**They came after those he cares about….**

**Now, it's personal.**

**And so ends the prologue! Been a long time coming, I know! Well, this chapter will probably be one of the shortest in the story, but for obvious reasons. Well, I hope you enjoyed this little set up, and do let me know what you think! Alright, well I will see you guys on the next chapter, where we truly get underway on this long journey! Hold on tight, because things might not be the same at the end of this one!**


	11. Ch 11: Familiar Faces

**Well, the prologue is now over and here we are at the first chapter of the rest of the story. Shout outs:**

**Lucenthia: Thanks! I hope I continue to impress!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Wow, that sounded really poetic, haha! Well, I'll try not to make you an emotional wreck, I promise! But my goal is to top everything I've done before, and I've got a lot of stuff coming! Thanks, Shadow!**

**Legionary Prime: It's fine! Me too, haha!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks, and I agree! I will miss writing him, and having some of the back and forths with him and Marek were pretty fun to write, so I'll definitely remember him!**

**T1M3: Thanks, and I totally agree!**

**Kristen Verne: I know, I feel the same way!**

** Well, I own the Ancients, the Divine Beings, the Rikkisons, Lorans, Andrix, and Tahara. Herald owns Shin, Celeron owns Luriel, and AngelicWinds owns Ava. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Familiar Faces

He had made his decision. Was he ready to lead? No. But he knew the burden would eventually be his to bear, and he would be ready when the day came. He had quickly figured out that trying to go after Adenar in grief was not the answer. The Ancient had hidden his tracks well, and slowly but surely Jack came to the conclusion that he had to wait until Adenar showed his face again. When that day came, he would be ready. When that day came, he would strike.

He had spoken to Jason shortly after leaving the Land of Departure. It had been brief and abruptly ended, but it was long enough to convey to the Grandmaster what he was doing.

"_And what about Rayne?" _he had asked. Jack had sighed.

"_I assume you have Lea, Kairi, and Ven with her? She still doesn't want anything to do with me." _he remembered saying. Jason had laughed dryly.

"_Now you know how I feel." _was the reply he had received just before the call ended.

But now, he didn't know where to go. Adenar was too clever at hiding his tracks, and Saenatar had managed to keep a low profile, as well. As for Vanitas and the Divine Beings, they must have retreated after their failed attempt to acquire the X-blade. _"I'm sure they're having fun being the brunt of Maechil's fury." _he thought to himself as he flew through the Lanes, almost wishing for some action.

* * *

MEANWHILE, SPIRA…

After what happened in Denerim, Jason had seen fit to send more frequent patrols out to keep an eye on things. Pierce had taken his new assignment with strange levity. It had been a while since he had been to Spira, and he didn't care to remember his last trip, between Light and Seymour. Still, he knew that the people here would not know him, but he was somewhat excited to meet Tidus again, and to actually meet Yuna and the others this time.

Jason had assigned him and his team to Spira for the time being, and it was refreshing for him to smell the saltiness of the Spiran ocean again, especially from this close.

He couldn't help but smile as his legs dangled off of the edge of the pier. True, he had spent his entire last visit in Bevelle near the Yevon temple, but the salty smell in the air was the same here in Luca. Ava was sitting next to him, but the other three were standing around several yards away, bored out of their minds.

The main reason they were in the city was because of the Blitzball Stadium, where Tidus normally was. They had been waiting for him to leave the stadium for almost a day now. Pierce credited himself as a patient guy, all things considered, but even he was getting tired of waiting. He sighed loudly and stared out at the waves, a gull floating atop the water as it searched for fish to grab in its beak. It plunged its head beneath the waves, undoubtedly finding one.

"Hey, Pierce! He's coming." he heard Lulu call out from behind him. He quickly turned and stood to his feet, Ava doing the same. He could see someone walking happily toward them down the pier. His blonde hair was the same as Pierce remembered, albeit much cleaner, but if he hadn't known who it was, he probably wouldn't have recognized him. There was very little about Tidus that echoed in the same man they had met during their war against Lorans.

"_We are several years in the past, though." _Pierce had to remind himself as they began walking toward him. The blonde haired man smiled as he greeted them.

"A man at the gate said a guy named Pierce has been looking for me?" he asked them.

"If you don't know who we are, then why did you know you were looking for us?" Shin asked him curiously as they exchanged amused glances. Pierce didn't know why he expected Tidus to recognize them, but of course, he didn't. Tidus rubbed the back of his neck as he answered.

"Well, he said Pierce was surrounded by some pretty strange looking people. And here, one of you is wearing Keyblade armor. That's about as strange as we get out here." he explained. Before anything else was said, Pierce quickly spoke.

"Jason Rikkison sent us here. We're allies of the Light's Enforcers. I'm pretty sure you know my father, Jack. I'm fully sure you know Sora, at least." he told him. Immediately, Tidus' face filled with comprehension.

"Of course! Sora and Riku are still out there fighting, huh? Cool! Yeah, Yuna and Auron told me about your old man. So what are you doing here?" he replied before asking another question.

"We're here to talk to the Spiran Council, as well as you, personally. Jason wanted to come here himself, but he is already meeting with some of the other world leaders." Terra calmly said from where she was standing next to Shin. The blonde haired man's smile disappeared at the mention of the Council for some reason. He looked away from them for a moment, his voice stuttering as he spoke.

"The Council meets in Bevelle, at the old Yevon temple. I….I have other things to do." he told them strangely. Then, before they could say anything else, he walked away from them.

"Okay…..something's definitely going on." Shin murmured as they all turned and looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Ava asked. Pierce shrugged his shoulders.

"What else can we do? I guess we'll need to head to Bevelle to meet with Yuna, along with whoever else makes up that Council." he replied. They spoke very little as they readied for the flight. Pierce climbed onto his rider, Shin sitting on the back while Ava and Luriel did the same. Terra casually changed into her Esper form and rose up with them, flying beside them as they soared over the ocean.

"So, back to Bevelle then…." Ava commented. Pierce glanced over at her, easily reading her thoughts.

"Things will be different this time. You know that." he told her firmly. She looked away from him, but Lulu sighed and answered.

"And how DO we know that? What's to stop Light from going on another rampage, especially now that the Ancients are trying to destroy everything? Besides, Lorans is still out there. We didn't stop him at all, because now he's here in another timeline still messing up people's lives." she replied. Pierce looked away from her, but realized that everyone was now looking at him. He didn't have any answers for them, though.

"You called?" the voice had barely spoken when the feeling of danger passed over all of them. The two Keybladers dashed away from each other while Terra flew up into the air. Shin and Lulu were now standing up on their seats, weapons ready as Pierce and Ava guided their riders up to Terra and flanked her, each facing a different direction.

How they hadn't noticed it was a mystery. Had they been too caught up in their own concerns, or had it materialized out of some kind of portal? But the how was not important, for at this moment, a decent sized ship was descending out of the clouds. The helm of the ship was open, and they could see Lorans standing at the edge, staring at them with an evident smirk and crossed arms. **(The Threat, Dissidia 012)**

Pierce readied himself, knowing they weren't exactly in a position to take him on, but everyone else was already going on the offensive. "Wait!" he yelled to them, but his words fell on deaf ears. Lulu and Ava let out shrieks of anger as their rider went charging toward the deck of the ship. A moment later, Terra swooped in and caught Shin's outstretched hand, carrying him with her as they too made their way toward their old enemy. He shook his head exasperatedly as he followed them.

He leaped off of his rider and landed on the open deck of Lorans' ship only a moment after his comrades did. "So it's true. You really can't kill a cockroach. Somehow, it always survives to hurt you later." he announced as his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Ava's Keyblade, Lulu's sickles, and Terra and Shin's broadswords were already out and ready. Lorans chuckled at his comment.

"It would appear not, considering I felled everyone here but yourself, Pierce! The last time we met, I was working toward my own ends, defeating Light forever and restoring my world….." he began, but Shin angrily cut him off.

"And now you're working with the Divine Beings! I guess you have no morals whatsoever!" he retorted as he charged, Lightbringer reared back. Lorans calmly waited for him, his Keyblade materializing a mere second before the sword struck him, blocking it from doing so. Shin pushed against the Keyblade, but was forced to leap back as the bigger man swung toward him.

"I do not expect you to understand. You whose minds are still so fragile. Maechil has opened my eyes, and I have seen the universe he intends to build! It is one of stability, order, consistency! That is why I have set aside my own ambition, to serve a higher purpose!" Lorans yelled loudly as he plunged his blade into the deck of the ship. They were all knocked backwards, but Terra, still in Esper form, took to the air and came at him from above. Apocalypse struck the former dictator's blade several times, not gaining any ground. She locked their blades together, before wringing them in a circle and slashing at his chest with her clawed hand. He casually reached in and grabbed her hand in his own, stopping her. She gasped as she looked up into his eyes.

He smirked as he turned and threw her off the platform. The others watched her plummet out of view without concern, knowing she could fly. Pierce motioned them forward, and as one the four of them moved in. Lorans stepped forward and blocked Shin's strike, pushing him off balance and kicking him off his feet as he turned and knocked back both of Lulu's sickles. She leaped up and caught them in the air, before flexing her hand. A great thick vine immediately grew out of the ship and surrounded him, much to his amusement.

"Please, allow me to show you the power with which Maechil has given me, children." he told them as he slammed his palm onto the green plant. Chaotic energy transferred into it from his hand and caused it to explode instantaneously. Lulu let out a cry as she flew backwards and hit the wall. But Lorans was already moving, dashing out of the way as Terra reappeared. He reached up and grabbed onto her foot as he cast a blizzard spell to counter the fire one that Ava had just sent toward him.

He redirected it toward Shin, who held his sword out and let it take the brunt of the spell before charging. Lorans then swung Terra around and let go, where she flew through the air and smacked into Ava. He slowly advanced on Pierce and Shin, the latter of who began to use a Spellblade technique. Just as he raised Lightbringer, however, Lorans dashed through the air and punched him in the stomach. Shin's spell halted in mid-cast as he stumbled back momentarily, the wind knocked out of him. With satisfaction, the older man turned to Pierce, who glared back at him.

"We beat you before! The only reason you're overpowering us now is because of your borrowed strength!" he declared as he readied Hidden Resolve. To his surprise, Lorans just stared at him as he dismissed his Keyblade. **(end the Threat)**

"Do you truly believe those words? There can never be true victory! It simply does not exist. Look at the efforts you and your fellow Keybladers have gone to throughout your lives. The Keyblade Wars, most notably, but they are not the only thing there. Conflict shall never die, not as long as evil lingers in the hearts of men. I shall help Maechil end this world. Then, a new one shall rise from the ashes, one where the likes of Light shall no longer run rampant. No longer will the LE exist outside the dominion of the Ancients, for all who live must answer to the rulers of Kingdom Hearts!" he elaborated as he walked a few steps toward the only person who had ever defeated him and stood his ground. By now, the others were getting back to their feet, but they were not moving to fight again. They realized that Pierce was not doing so, and that held them back.

"Light is a threat to our universe now! Don't you see!? Light and the other Divine Beings will destroy worlds all across this realm, and you're content to let him! I can't let that happen!" Pierce argued, trying to remain calm. Lorans' smile disappeared, replaced by one of angry determination. When he spoke, it was a menacing growl.

"Light may no longer be a threat, but new threats are born every day in different forms and faces. This is no different. We settled our differences, Pierce, but do not think for one moment that I will let you stand in my way again. Interfere, and I will crush you, boy." he warned him. Before Pierce could reply, Lorans flicked his wrist. Instantly, the ship began to vanish from view, and within seconds was gone, as if it had never been there. Only the five of them remained, now free falling through the air until they caught themselves just above the water of the ocean.

"Is everyone alright?" Pierce finally managed to ask. Understandably, they all looked angry and shaken at seeing their old enemy in the flesh, but they nodded in response to his question. "So….to Bevelle then." he announced to his silent teammates and began to make his way there again, the others following behind on Ava's rider, while Terra flew nearby.

"I could have had him..." Shin mumbled furiously from his seat. Pierce understood his friend's feelings, considering the fact that they were shared by every one of them, but he was not willing to go up against Lorans until they were aware of what he was now capable of.

MEANWHILE, KINGDOM HEARTS, COUNCIL CHAMBERS…..

Maechil's Organization had gathered in full, including Adenar. They were simply waiting on their final member to arrive, which he did a few moments later. Everyone looked up to the doors as Lorans strode in and moved toward his seat. "So, tell us, how are Dawnomar's little warriors from the ruptured timeline?" Maechil greeted him as he sat down. Lorans smirked again as he clasped his hands together.

"They are still adjusting to this realm, and as such, their powers have weakened greatly. It is only a matter of time before they regain their strength, but they pose little threat now, especially with the majority of you working to interfere with their powers." he replied. Across the room, Darkness growled from where he was hovering in between Light and Corruption.

"_That may be of the others, but the one called Pierce has lost nothing. He fears nothing, and is capable of much. As for the Esper, her capabilities should not be underestimated, either." _he argued in a monotone voice. Maechil waved his hand in acknowledgement of the Divine Being's statement and looked over to Adenar.

"I must say, Adenar, I am growing tired of your persistent statement that our troops and fleet are not ready for the war as of yet. We were mobilizing them before the dark Rikkison killed Anetar, so the reasoning behind your statement eludes me." he asked of their lowest ranking Council member. Adenar's eyes narrowed as he replied.

"I apologize for the delay, my lord, but surely you understand the threat that these wretched Keybearers pose. Their fool of a Grandmaster can do nothing, however….." he began.

"That Grandmaster who can do nothing has succeeded in forging a weapon capable of felling we Ancients, no matter our power." Tsunetar spoke, her icy voice cutting through Adenar's excuse in seconds, but he stood his ground.

"Maechil, you must be aware of the danger they present. The Divine Beings are powerful, yes, but they have counterparts strong enough to hold each of them back. Were we to send Light, they would more than match his strength with Jack, Pierce, and Sora, not to mention the countless others. Likewise with Darkness, Marek alone has proven himself, but with Riku's aid, he would get nowhere. We must take every precaution to ensure that we can destroy them. If even a single one were to slip through our nets, our work would be undone and they would rise up once more to challenge us again. The Prophecy..." he explained his reasoning, trying to make clear why his war efforts were taking longer than expected.

"The Prophecy states nothing that I am not already aware of." Maechil quickly interrupted him.

"I can vouch for the validity of his last statement, my lord." Lorans agreed, glancing up at Maechil. However, his statement was received with hisses of distaste from several of the Ancients in the room.

"When we wish for your input, human, we shall demand it." Saenatar warned him dangerously. Lorans narrowed his eyes. Vanitas likewise rose from his chair so quickly that Maynaimar was startled, and Blaze actually vaulted over the table and walked toward the brute of an Ancient.

"Excuse me? We're chosen members of this Organization just like you are! Maechil handpicked every person here." he replied fearlessly, raising his replica of the X-blade up toward him. Tsunetar rose from her seat, as did all the other Ancients excluding Maechil, who remained silent and watched the scene with interest.

"The ONLY reason you and Vanitas were brought into our fold was because of your connections to OUR X-blade. The power we require currently lies dormant within the Rikkison girl, but once it is ours, we require hosts capable of using it. That is the only reason Vanitas and yourself are numbered among us. Lorans was brought here as a countermeasure for Dawnomar's predictable move of bringing Pierce Rikkison into this conflict. Do not overthink your importance here, any of you." she told them distastefully, eyeing all three of the human members. Lorans was finding it difficult to maintain his silence, but knew from one glance at Maechil that he must. Vanitas shook his head several times and opened his mouth to speak, but Maechil looked directly at him, causing him to sit down immediately. Only Blaze remained on his feet, defiantly glaring at both Saenatar and Tsunetar.

"Have a seat, Blaze. Let us return to our original discussion. Saenatar, no matter their origins, these three were chosen for a reason. They are permitted to speak, unless I declare otherwise." Maechil calmly said to the room as he stood to his feet. Blaze glared at the other Ancients for another moment before returning to his seat with a death stare. Saenatar nodded irritably at his superior's comment, and their focus returned to Adenar's war preparations.

In a moment as short as it seemed, Lorans, Blaze, and Vanitas met each other's eyes. And in that moment, each one of them realized just how expendable they were. This realization would cause changes in each of them that would affect a great many things still to come.

**Alright, so there we go! Lorans' first full appearance, along with Pierce's group getting some screen time and a little bit of how the Organization gets along! As always, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see ya next time!**


	12. Ch 12: One Step at a Time

**Hey, so now we return to the rest of the LE! I'll be perfectly honest and say that this chapter very much wrote itself. But first, shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime: Yes it is! I'm so eager to get more into Part 1, it's not even funny! Thanks!**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, and I totally agree with everything you said about Pierce!**

**Shadowdragon1317: They each have their reasons. That's actually the part of his character I'm focusing on this time around. Not the warrior, but the boy out of his own element, so to speak. He recognizes his 'family', but they don't view him that way. There's definitely some great things coming!**

**T1M3: Sora does know, but there is a difference than knowing it and seeing it firsthand. When Sora meets Lorans for the first time, there will definitely be a reaction. Thanks!**

**Kristen Verne: Yep, haha! Thanks!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks so much! It will make more sense as more things come to light.**

**Alright, well remember what I own and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: One Step at a Time

"Thank you all for coming. I know that this is a very trying time for us all, but our best hope lies here, with we sovereign rulers. Divided and scattered, our worlds will fall in a matter of months. Only united will we stand a chance." Jason greeted the world leaders gathered around him. He was standing at the head of a round table that nearly filled the rather large room.

He had called all of them here, to Ansem's Castle in Radiant Garden, in order to pool their knowledge and together determine what the best course would be for the coming war. Ansem sat to his right, the representative for Radiant Garden.

Around the table sat Cecil Harvey, ruler of Baron, Reeve Tuesti, the 'desk' leader of Gaia, although he really answered to Cloud, and Mickey, of course. But also sitting around the table were Baralai, a member of Spira's own Council, A calm man from Roma called Niccolo Machiavelli, the de facto leader of its Assassins, King Alistair of Ferelden, and King Arthur of Camelot. Jason, meanwhile, stood representing the LE, and by extension, all the worlds under its rule. True, the LE were not rulers, but those worlds without their own organized governments were brought under the agency's wing, so to speak. This list included Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Destiny Islands.

"Indeed, this is a matter that shall affect all worlds, Jason." Ansem spoke in agreement from his seat. The other rulers nodded slowly as the Grandmaster continued.

"How far along are each of you with the war efforts we agreed upon the last time we met?" Jason asked them. It was Cecil who spoke first.

"Kain has been working tirelessly with our new Dragoon forces. I must confess that they are not the great warriors we had hoped for, and they lack almost any kind of training except for what he has been teaching them. As for the rest of Baron's armies, they are training unendingly, but they are accustomed to battling monsters and other men. These Ancients are a force beyond anything we have encountered before. We need more time." he explained. Jason silently sat down and rubbed his forehead wearily as Mickey spoke.

"Our fleet is almost ready. We've created nearly five hundred new ships, along with all of our old ones. Donald and Goofy are working with our militia, but our biggest contribution will be the Gummi Fleet." he said. Jason nodded to him and looked at Arthur.

"Camelot's forces are nearly ready, Jason. My knights will be ready in a month's time." the young king replied, seeming happy with his results. Before any of the others could speak, the old master felt he needed to say something.

"All of you realize that Maechil and his allies could attack us at any moment, correct? What will it matter if our troops are ready in a month, if Adenar invades our realm tomorrow?" he asked them exasperatedly. The room filled with silence for several moments as each person in the room looked around at each other.

"Is that not why your agency exists?" Machiavelli asked him. Jason raised an eyebrow, not expecting the comment. He glanced over at Ansem, who shrugged his shoulders. He then sighed before answering.

"The Light's Enforcers exist to protect the worlds, but we can do little if you will not protect yourselves, first. We Keybearers are powerful, yes, but our numbers are few. We cannot fight this war FOR you, but we will do our utmost to lead you through it." he explained, but then Reeve spoke up.

"As I recall, the Divine Being Light answers to our enemies. Why do you still call yourselves by that name?" he asked curiously. At this question, each head in the room turned to the Grandmaster, who took a deep breath and gathered his patience.

"We call ourselves the Light's Enforcers, but we did not name ourselves after the Divine Being. We merely chose to present ourselves as the protectors of the realm of Light. That is why. Any other questions?" he told Reeve as patiently as he could. They all stared at him for several moments and said nothing. Ansem nodded happily and stood to his feet, placing a large piece of paper on the table.

"We who stand together, united against our enemies, should present ourselves as several individual groups, but held together by one force. We world leaders shall become one body. I sign my name to this list and promise my aid to the LE in the hope that we shall see to the end of this war." he announced calmly, picking up a quill and silently writing his name. Then, one by one, the world leaders walked up to the paper and added their own names, until Jason was the only one left.

"And I, Jason Rikkison, Grandmaster of the Light's Enforcers, add my name to this list, and make the promise that we, the Keyblade wielders, shall lead you through this war, or die in the attempt." he announced and wrote down his own name. When he had finished doing so, he rolled up the paper and handed it to Ansem, to be placed in the castle vault. "Just as Maechil holds his own Council, today, let us together create our own. As of this moment, the Council of Sovereigns is born." he declared. Now, the easy part was over. From here, it only grew more and more difficult.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER…..

When he returned to the Land of Departure, he found most of his colleagues waiting for him. Jack stood leaning against the wall, watching him. "What is it?" he asked them as he shut the door behind him. Sora and Riku looked like they wanted to speak, but instead looked over at Jack, who sighed.

"I will accept a leadership role in this agency." he announced after a moment.

The reactions around the room were mixed, to put it mildly. Terra smiled, Ven cheered, and most of the others were happy with his announcement, but Jason saw Rayne roll her eyes and walk out of the room. He shook his head slightly, wondering what exactly was going on with her.

"So does this mean….?" Ven began, but Jack cut him off.

"I'm not taking over as Grandmaster. Jason's doing fine in that department. But, I think it's time I stopped thinking about myself when I can be put to better use here." he quickly explained.

"Then take the field commander position. I miss the action, anyways." Riku told him, shrugging his shoulders. The former Wanderer turned to him questioningly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The other man nodded.

"Less responsibility on my shoulders." he finished. Jack looked around the room, most of his friends' faces showing approval, so he nodded.

"Alright then. Jason, what are our orders?" he asked as they all turned to their Grandmaster.

"My meeting with the world leaders went as well as we could have expected. However, many of them are still insisting that their forces are not ready. For now, the LE must step forward and lead the way. We will soon have our armies, but we will have to serve as their generals. That is all I have to say. The rest is up to the field commander." Jason replied, clearly indicating that there was not much else he could do. Jack sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, whatever reason Maechil has held off for, I have a feeling it's about to come crashing down. We need to be out there, ready for him when he comes. Our priorities are the influential worlds, like Radiant Garden. Any place that broadcasts our liberties and freedoms, the Ancients are gonna try to wipe out. But at the same time, we can't forsake those worlds without militias of their own. We need people on the ground at all times in Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Destiny Islands, for starters. As for Ferelden, Gaia, Baron, Spira, Roma, and the others with strong governments and leadership, we'll send people out there weekly." he stated slowly.

"Spreading us a bit thin, aren't you?" Andrix asked as he crossed his arms. Jack glanced over at him and bit his tongue, knowing that nothing good would come from him giving a sarcastic reply. He didn't have to, however, because Sora spoke up.

"It's a good plan. Like Jason said, we don't have enough people to go everywhere at once, and it's not a good idea to send out lone patrols." he commented. Riku nodded.

"Agreed. Patrols should consist of at least two agents, with more on standby just in case something happens." he agreed. Everyone else in the room murmured in agreement until Lea asked the question they were all thinking.

"So what are our patrols for this week?" he asked, yawning widely. They all looked to Jack, who glanced at Jason briefly.

"Pierce and his team will finish their mission in Spira. After that, they'll return here and set out for Radiant Garden. Rayne's group will continue searching for the temples. You all need to find a way to counter the Divine Beings, and I'll talk to Dawnomar about it, too. Sora and Andrix will head to Ferelden for now, Roxas and Tahara staying on standby while they circle the area in the Lanes. Riku and Terra, I want you keeping an eye on the Crossroads and the Keyblade Graveyard. Both the Ancients and the Divine Beings have shown interest there in the past, and we need to know if they go there again." he counted off, each person getting up to leave for their specified job.

"What about us?" Aqua asked, gesturing to herself, Namine, and Xion. He smiled slightly.

"Jason's gonna stay up to date with the other world leaders, and Mist can manage things here. The four of us are going to Kamirran. The fact that the Anvil sat there for so long tells me that there's something we missed about that place. My guess is it's either another temple or an old artifact left by the Ancients. Either way, it'll help us. Your goal will be investigating the ruined village and the valley where the populace once roamed. I'm going there for different reasons." he explained. Terra raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are those reasons?" he asked curiously. The two friends looked at each other for a long moment, before the younger of the two replied.

"When I went out driven by grief and rage, my senses blinded me. But now, I will find whatever I missed. Adenar won't escape me this time." he replied firmly. Terra nodded slightly, choosing his words carefully.

"So Adenar again." he commented in a way that irritated the other man.

"What of it?" Jack replied forcefully. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aqua and Ven exchange a glance before walking out of the room. By now, the rest of Rayne's team had walked out, said person still ignoring her father, and everyone else was preparing to leave.

"I need to talk to you, privately." Terra mentioned quietly as he walked past him and disappeared down the basement steps. Jack sighed as he looked around at everyone still there. Sora and Andrix were walking out the door following Roxas and Tahara, Jason and Riku were muttering in the corner, and the four girls were sitting on the couch watching little Pierce. He shook his head silently as he followed his closest friend downstairs.

* * *

ANVIL CHAMBER…

"I've been field commander for five seconds and you're judging me?" he asked immediately as he stepped into the room. Terra had his back against the opposite wall and was facing him, hands in his pockets.

"I don't think it was right of Riku to give up his role just because you wanted it, Jack." he stated. The former Wanderer narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me? Weren't you the one pushing me to take on a leadership role? Weren't you the one asking Zack to talk me into it? And now you don't want me doing it?" he asked as calmly as he could. He knew his emotions hadn't exactly been at their best lately, but he was trying to keep them under control, all things considered. Terra's face was halfway shadowed by the room, and the other half glinted because of the Anvil's light.

"That's not what I meant, Jack. Riku's served in that role for a few years now, and he's good at his job. You do need to take a leadership role, but we don't need you to tell us what patrols to take. We need you for more than that." he answered simply, his voice low and calm.

"Terra, I am NOT ready to be Grandmaster, and I don't know if I ever will be. I will step up, but I'm not usurping Jason." Jack replied as he shook his head. Had he known the next thing Terra was going to say, he probably would have punched him before he said it. **(Keeping the Peace, Dissidia)**

"That's not what you told the master before…everything happened." he murmured. Immediately, the other man looked up at him furiously.

"How dare you?" he managed to say after several silent moments. Terra took his hands out of his pockets and leaned off of the wall, walking toward him.

"Jack, with everything else going on, I know there hasn't been a lot of time for anything, but we haven't talked about the master. It hurt all of us, I know, but at least Aqua, Ven, and I got to talk to each other after the funeral. You took off right away, following Marek's advice, and I know you haven't spoken to anyone about it, either." he spoke calmly. Jack's eyes immediately fell to the floor, and he studied the floorboards as he tried to think of something to say.

"What do you want me to say, Terra? My feelings are the same as yours. He was my father. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go, and he helped a young boy scarred by the darkness turn into a man. He gave me a home and a family, and showed me what love really was. Had I remained with Xehanort, who knows what things would be like now? Would it have been me fighting alongside him against all of you, in Vanitas' place? Or would I have died long before that, along with all proof that I was ever there? I often wonder about that, Terra. What if there had been three apprentices instead of four? I wonder how things might have been for you and the others had I never appeared. Maybe Darkness would have overtaken Marek long before. Maybe Jason would have stayed in exile until Xehanort hunted him down and killed him himself. Maybe Mist would have stayed home and been no different from the others who live on the Islands. Maybe Rayne and Pierce would never have existed. The Third Keyblade War might never have happened, and the Second would have been a whole lot different. Maybe…." he trailed off. He inwardly cursed himself for being like this.

"Dwelling on maybes isn't going to help, Jack. If you hadn't shown up that day, then a lot more would have rested on Sora and Riku's shoulders. Look, I know the master's…..death hurt you a lot more than you wanna show, and that's fine. But, we need you here. Your family needs you here. How can you protect them when you're living in the past and trying to reclaim your old personality?" Terra spoke back, trying to get through to him.

Terra was his closest friend. Had their friendship always been perfect? Of course not. But they had always worked through it. It would be ridiculous to think that all those years without him weren't the toughest times of his life. He knew, through everything that had happened, from his years with Xehanort to that last battle against Eclipse and Anetar, the decade without Terra, Ven, and Aqua showed him at his most conflicted stage. He had let go of the Wanderer, and he hanged up his hood long ago, but even now, he could feel it pulling him back. It surprised him, to be completely honest. He had felt like the luckiest man alive with his family around him, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about those times when he was on his own. Looking back now, things seemed easier then. He was on his own, looking after no one but himself. No one to impress, nothing holding him back.

At the same time, he couldn't think about his family and feel held back, either. "Jack?" Terra asked when he hadn't replied for almost a full minute. He looked up at him suddenly, as if waking from a dream. He swallowed hard and messed with the collar of his shirt.

"I just….I just don't know right now, Terra. I don't have any answers. I just know that we won't accomplish anything by sitting around here all night." he finally replied and turned to leave. He heard his friend call out after him, but he ignored him and kept on walking.

As he came into the living room, he saw Aqua, Namine, and Xion all get up to follow him, and he silently led them outside. Almost simultaneously, they mounted their riders and set course for Kamirran.

But even as the cold air whipped past the sides of his helmet, he couldn't forget the allure he had felt from his memories. His fingers longed to feel the smooth material of his old black shirt again. He longed to place the hood over his face, back where it had been for so long. But then he jerked his head upward, as if waking suddenly.

What had gotten into him? He had moved past all of that. That part of him was born at a time when all of his friends were gone and he had nothing else to live for, except getting them back. But why was this thing consuming him once more? _"That won't help us win this war. Besides, I let that all go many years ago." _he reassured himself, shaking his head slightly as he pulled up alongside the others.

**Again, this chapter wrote itself. So I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next one!**


	13. Ch 13: Prideful Heritage

**Hey, guys! Not much to say right now, so straight to the shout outs!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Definitely hold on to some of those thoughts, because you're on to something! Thanks so much!**

**Celeron96: Yep, and haha, I see that too! That definitely fits! Well, stay tuned!**

**Guest: I actually have not, but that would probably be pretty cool! The only reason I choose not to use a lot of Disney worlds is just because of how dark the series has gotten, you know? Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Legionary Prime: Every war has that, don't they? Haha.**

**Lucenthia: Yeah, I know, but I hope this one makes up for it. That was the last one, promise.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, they have a mayor. I meant a military body. My bad, I should have clarified that, haha. Yeah, that was the last time. Thanks. **

**T1M3: I guess only time will tell, right? Haha, well Terra doesn't want him to take baby steps, is all. Thanks, Twi!**

**Kristen Verne: That's how my stories usually go, haha! Thanks!**

**Remember what I own and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Prideful Heritage

"How was Spira?" Sora greeted as they walked into the castle's living room. Pierce glanced over at him as his companions collapsed onto the couches.

"Chaotic, so nothing abnormal." he replied as he opened a protein bar and took a decent sized bite. The other man raised an eyebrow.

"Anything going on besides your run-in with Lorans?" he asked. Pierce nodded as he swallowed.

"What's Sin, in Spiran culture?" he asked as he took another bite. Sora thought for a moment.

"I remember Yuna saying something about it back during the war against Marek, but I don't know any details. Let's see what we can find out." he said as he turned to his computer and began searching through Spira's database entry. "Sin….Sin…." he muttered under his breath. "Found it!" he exclaimed excitedly a moment later. Pierce quickly stood to his feet and walked over to look himself. His eyes widened at what he saw.

On the screen was the image of an enormous whale-like creature with massive arms and a long scaly tail. "Dear light….." he whispered. Sora heard him and began reading the information.

"According to the databanks, Sin got its name from the followers of the Yevon religion, who believed it was a monster of vengeance ravaging their world until they atoned for their wrongs. The Maesters of Yevon used the people's fear of the creature to obtain more and more power." he explained. Pierce narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his companions, all of whom looked back at him with the same look in their eyes. Maesters of Yevon….

"Seymour and Mika used that to enslave the populace?" he asked. Sora nodded, slightly surprised himself by the former vessel of Xehanort being involved with the creature.

"There used to be four Maesters: Grand Maester Mika, Kelk Ronso, Lord Kinoc, and Seymour Guado. All are deceased. Funnily enough, Kinoc and Kelk were both slain by Seymour, who wanted to merge with Sin and destroy the universe." he replied.

"Cliché much…." Shin muttered, and Terra shook her head slightly.

"What else does it say about the creature?" Ava asked as she walked up to stand next to her boyfriend. Sora scrolled down and kept reading.

"Sin's origins were discovered just before its final defeat by High Summoner Yuna and her Guardians. Long ago in the world's history, there was a great war between the cities of Zanarkand and Bevelle. They kept building great machines of war called Machina, and Zanarkand was doomed from the start. At the climax of the war, the city's leader, Yu Yevon, transformed all of his people into undead entities that would forever summon his vengeance, the monster called Sin. For 1000 years, it would travel throughout Spira, destroying all in its path. Let's thank the light that it never spread to the rest of the universe. Why is this so important?" he asked after he read it all. Pierce swallowed hard and looked at the others. Ava's eyes shone with worry, Lulu was shaking her head, and Shin and Terra sighed in exasperation.

"Things….happened while we were in Spira….." Pierce began.

* * *

_SPIRA, SECOND HALF OF THE MISSION…._

"_Thanks for meeting with us, Yuna."_

"_No problem. Baralai's meeting with Jason and the other world leaders right now, but the rest of us are here continuing preparations for the war effort." _

"_I heard someone outside say something about the…..Beckoning? What's that mean?"_

"_It's complicated. A couple of months ago, the Pyreflies in the Farplane began taking on the shape of deceased men and women. We didn't notice anything abnormal until they began leaving the Farplane and walking among the living. Soon, it wasn't just humans. Animals and Fiends were reappearing too. It wasn't long before we discovered that those returning were being called back, or beckoned, by the living. They could only come back to the living if someone wanted them back with all of their heart."_

"_Wait, is this a good or a bad thing?"_

"_I'm not sure yet. I just know…."_

"_Yuna! Yuna, where are you?!"_

"_Wakka, we're in here! What's going on?!" _

"_You need to come outside, now!"_

_SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…._

"_This isn't possible!"_

"_What is that thing?!" _

"_Sin! Sin has returned!"_

"_Who would have called it?! This doesn't make any sense!"_

"_I'll send word to Baralai! Pierce, you and your friends need to get out of here. I'll speak to the rest of the council and figure out what to do. In the meantime, the LE needs to prepare! We won't be any help in the war if we have to face Sin, too!" _

* * *

PRESENT….

"Perfect….." Sora muttered after he finished telling him. It was then that Andrix walked into the room.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" he asked. The highest ranking agent there sighed as he stood up and placed his hand on Pierce's shoulder.

"We're gonna wait to hear from Yuna before we jump to their aid. For all we know, they could have something planned already. In the meantime, the five of you are needed elsewhere." Sora told him.

"Where are you sending us?" Shin asked him as the rest of them gathered around.

"Radiant Garden, for now, but don't get too comfortable there. Arthur sent along a message asking for aid, too. Jason said it wasn't urgent, though, so to Radiant Garden you're going. That's where Jack wanted you. It's an obvious target for the Ancients, and the rest of the Keyblade wielders are spread thin. With three of you not being wielders, you're perfect for the job." Sora explained as he turned his back to them.

"And what are we going to do there?" Pierce asked him. The older man didn't turn around when he answered.

"That's where you'll be assigned, for now. We need people on the ground in the event that Adenar chooses that world as his first place of conquest." he told him. The young Rikkison nodded as his team moved toward the door. Lulu had just gripped the doorknob when it was yanked open from the other side.

"Not just yet. Pierce, Jack needs to talk to us before you set out." Terra(the guy) announced as he stepped inside. Pierce raised his eyebrows but nodded and followed him as he walked past.

"Wait for me here." he called back to the others as he walked down to the basement.

He found Riku already waiting down there, and Sora appeared a few moments later. Finally, Jack walked in and shut the door. "I left Aqua, Namine, and Xion in Kamirran because we need to discuss something." he told them

"I take it there's a reason why there's only five us in this meeting instead of everyone?" Riku spoke up. Jack nodded as he sat down in a chair. Sora and Pierce took the remaining seats while Terra and Riku leaned against the wall.

"Something is moving against us. We know the Ancients and the Divine Beings are out there, but I'm sensing something different. I went to Kamirran to track Adenar, but instead I found something else." he began, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something. He held it up, showing it to be a sealed vial with red liquid inside it.

"What is it?" Terra asked him. The former Wanderer glanced at each of them before answering.

"Blood." he replied simply.

"Whose blood?" Sora asked, but Jack just shrugged his shoulders. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"So what's important about it?" he asked. The new field commander tossed it to him.

"Put it close to your ear and listen." he instructed. With a look that conveyed his feeling of stupidity, Riku slowly placed it by his ear and listened. To his great surprise, he heard voices. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he could discern a few words.

"_Where is our Prince?! We cannot live without him…."_

"Who is Prince?" he asked as he lowered it again and handed it to Sora, who listened to them himself.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, that's why I brought this back. The only people in Kamirran were the cannibalistic worshippers of the Anvil of Keys. With that now in our possession, they've almost entirely killed each other in their madness. This blood does not belong to anyone from that world. But at the same time, I don't sense any Ancient properties in it, and if there's anything in it from the Divine Beings, it's very minute and I haven't seen it." Jack replied, but his eyes widened as he finished talking.

For the vial had slipped through Sora's fingers and plummeted to the floor, where it shattered on impact. This alone surprised Jack, because it was nowhere near a height that would cause it to break. But what came next surprised him more.

The small amount of blood that had been in the vial morphed into a hard liquid many times its original size. Strong tendrils rose up and wrapped themselves around Sora's body, knocking him out of his chair. "Sora!" they all yelled. Terra quickly stepped forward and stomped on the rising mound of blood, but found his foot stuck in it as the red liquid snaked up his leg and pulled him off his feet. He landed with a crash as the blood wound around his arms and trapped him. Riku and Pierce slashed at it with their Keyblades, causing it to let go of Sora and attack them instead.

Wanderer's Judgment swung through each of the arms, and all of them quickly moved to the doorway where Jack was. "Firaga, together!" he yelled at them. They quickly turned toward the blood, which was now taller than them and coming fast. Great orbs of fire shot out of each of their blades and hit it simultaneously. They heard a shrill shriek like a boar in pain, and for the next several moments saw nothing but smoke.

"What in light's name was that?!" Pierce exclaimed as the smoke cleared and revealed a black scorch mark on the floor.

"Whoever the Prince is, let's hope he's not an enemy…" Sora muttered.

"I kinda doubt that, Sora." Riku spoke as he bent down and ran his fingers through the spot where the blood had been. He held them up to see dark vapor trailing from it for a few moments before disappearing.

"Pure darkness. I haven't seen it like this since Ansem and I shared a body. Whoever the Prince is, his blood has darkness in it, and that probably means he isn't on our side." he elaborated.

"Then he's an ally of Maechil." Terra commented.

"Not necessarily. Wrythenann is a being of darkness, but so far, he's remained neutral. Let's just hope it stays that way." Jack argued, but then he looked over at Riku. "You should look into the Prince and see what you can find out about him. You're the one in the Agency who knows the most about the darkness, and maybe you've met this guy before under a different name or something. We have to learn what side he's on." he told him. Riku nodded after a moment, not enthused at all.

"Got it." he replied as he made for the door. The older Rikkison then looked to Pierce, who nodded.

"Radiant Garden, I know." he told him as he followed Riku, leaving him alone with Terra and Sora.

"Any sightings on Adenar?" he asked them. Sora shook his head.

"Nothing in the worlds on the Council's charter. But that doesn't include the Crossroads and the Keyblade Graveyard." he answered. Jack nodded and turned away.

"I can head to the Crossroads." Terra offered as he walked toward the door. The other man looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll check the Graveyard. Sora, can you handle things here?" he replied as he looked at his cousin.

"Andrix and I are heading out for a patrol, but Mist can manage here." Sora answered. He saw a shadow pass over Jack's face at the mention of his wife, but none of them said anything more as they walked out and went in their separate directions.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER….

**(Jack's Theme{Something to Believe In, Epic Score})**

To this day, he couldn't set eyes on the Keyblade Graveyard without the events that had happened there replaying before his eyes. He couldn't remember how many times he had thought about those things, but being here made him think about them yet again. This world was so historically important, but he hated it. Almost everything in history had happened here. The three Keyblade Wars, the hollow victory he and his friends had achieved after Eraqus' first demise, and everything else.

Even so, there was something about this world that gave him serenity. He looked up at the cloudy sky, and felt like it was closer to the ground than the other worlds. It was nice to be reminded that no matter how much he was responsible for, he was still only a small piece of the universe and of humanity. With or without him, the life of the universe would tick on, and as odd as it sounded, it helped him to be reminded of that.

He looked back down at the ground and swallowed. Enough nostalgia. He was here for a reason. Even from the atmosphere, he knew something was off. He could tell that someone had been here recently, and there were only two kinds of people who came to the Keyblade Graveyard: LE Agents and their enemies. He didn't know whether it was Adenar that had come here, but he was going to find out. He set off at a jog, going slow enough to notice everything but fast enough to satisfy him.

He could smell it now. The sickly smell of rust that intertwined with the passage of time and created the stench that Marek had labeled Decay, which also served as the original name for Corruption at the time of its birth. After the battle with Eclipse and Anetar, Jack had known that he needed to know as much as he could about their enemies, and so he had dug further into Jason's library than he ever had before.

He had discovered a great deal, but about the Temples and the Divine Beings, very little. Indeed, the most notable things he had discovered were the original names of Light, Darkness, and Corruption. Light, also called Justice. Darkness, also called Discord, and Corruption, also called Decay. One statement had piqued his interest, though, and he didn't quite know what it meant.

"_Justice, Discord, and Decay. These three were made before, and showed to be more predictable and containable, and so were chosen instead as the Ancients' handpicked children. Decay quickly fell out of favor with his masters, and was thrust out, forgotten. Justice and Disorder both yearned for their creators' full attention, and began their everlasting war. Only at the end of all things shall the three brothers stand beside each other once more. When the three brothers stand as one, they shall yet again prove to be superior in mind, and show that they were made before." _

That one paragraph had stuck out to him more than anything else in the entire library. Made before what? Showed to be more containable than what? They were chosen instead. He had more questions and no answers.

Corruption had been here recently. Why, he couldn't tell. The valley was filled with dead Keys as it had always been, and nothing seemed to have changed. But then he looked out at the center of the valley and saw something.

It had definitely crossed his mind once or twice to use all of his strength and rip down that damn plateau. Ever since Xehanort made it rise out of the earth, it had been a beacon for trouble. And looking now, the thought reappeared in his mind yet again. **(End Jack's Theme)**

He called Wanderer's Judgment to his hand and walked down the path toward the plateau, where he saw a lone figure standing atop it, waiting for him.

He kept walking until he got within twenty yards of it and stopped. He glared up at the figure, not recognizing him. "Come down and show yourself!" he yelled. The figure laughed as he spread his arms wide, showing his arms were covered in black gauntlets that turned his fingers into claws. In another moment, he leaped off and began to descend as he thrust his hand into the rock face and dragged it, using it to slow his fall.

Within a few moments, he landed in a crouch across from the Keyblader and stood to his feet. "Who are you?" Jack asked him. Truthfully, only Pierce would have recognized him. The man stood up, his red hair reaching past his shoulders as he sneered arrogantly.

"I'm your heritage, Jack. Your daughter is my legacy, and she inherited what I once wielded! I am Blaze Rikkison, son of Naithyk, the original wielder of the X-blade!" he yelled as he reached out his hand. Instantly, a replica of the physical X-blade appeared in his hand, colored completely black. Jack stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering why Maechil would call you when he already has another warrior who held the X-blade." he countered politely, staring at him. Blaze's sneer faltered, replaced by a furious glare.

"Vanitas is not worthy of the X-blade! He was never meant to have it. Only I can have the Ancient's most powerful weapon!" he yelled angrily. Jack smirked as he began pacing back and forth.

"Sounds like you've got a superiority complex. That never ends well." he replied. Blaze immediately held his hand up, and a dozen men appeared atop the plateau, wearing shining armor and helmets that completely covered their faces. "So the mighty Blaze has to call for Maechil's soldiers when he takes on somebody." he commented as the Ancient soldiers began rappelling down the cliff side and landed next to their leader. Blaze readied his weapon as his soldiers did the same.

"Don't talk down to me, Jack Rikkison. I am the superior Rikkison. You deny your heritage, you and your pathetic father. We were gods among men once. But now you, your father, your children, and your wretched brother are reduced to vagabonds living apart from humanity. Maechil wants you alive, so I guess I'll have to settle for serious injuries." he announced. Jack held the tip of his blade toward his opponent and then flipped it around into his ready stance.

"Superior, huh? Why don't you prove it?" he taunted. **(Hot Wind Blowing, Metal Gear Rising)**

"Take him!" Blaze roared as he charged. His troops rallied around him as he ran to meet his descendant. He clashed his blade against Jack's, but the former Wanderer wrung their weapons in a circle, breaking the lock as he aimed a kick at the red headed man's face. Blaze fell back momentarily and three of his men immediately moved toward the LE agent.

Jack's blade rang loudly as he traded blows with the nearest one. He pushed the man's sword to the side and leaped up, spinning around and kicking him back into his fellows. The second man yelled loudly as he leaped into the air and raised his weapon high, intending to crush the hero beneath it. Jack smirked slightly as he rolled forward, causing the man to hit the ground. He instantly dashed back to him and grabbed onto the man's collar, yanking him off his feet and launching him through the air toward Blaze, who coldly impaled him with his blade and knocked him out of the way.

"When can I start trying?!" Jack called out as he struck down another soldier and zapped a third with a thunder spell. He ran forward and engaged two others simultaneously, quickly dispatching them. Then another came up from behind him and picked him up in a crushing bear hug while his fellow came to end him. With an enormous effort, Jack managed to lurch forward and pulled the man with him. He went into a crashing somersault and elbowed the soldier in the face, knocking him out. He then rolled forward and threw his blade as he came up. It connected to the final man and struck him down.

Wanderer's Judgment rocketed back to his hand, and he twirled it as he spun around and blocked Blaze's strike. He pushed forward, raining offensive strikes down on the other man, causing him to back step and block. Blaze then spun and swung low, expecting to strike Jack's legs, but the younger man had seen it coming and leaped forward, front flipping and landing behind him. The red head snarled furiously as he turned and punched the ground.

Boulders shot up out of the ground instantly. Jack leaped high to avoid it, but Blaze jumped up to him and tackled him out of the air. He landed on top of the hero and punched him hard in the face. Jack grunted as he got punched again. "Giving up yet?" he asked as he spat a mouthful of blood into Blaze's face. The other man grunted in irritation as he moved to wipe it out of his eyes. The former Wanderer saw his chance and reached up with his ankles, wrapping them around Blaze's neck from behind and slamming him down onto the ground. He then channeled a stream of fire out of his palms that propelled him off the ground, where he called Wanderer's Judgment back to his hand and brought it crashing down.

Blaze had blocked him, and was smirking. "The mighty Jack Rikkison. Oh, how the Ancients fear you. I see no reason why. You are a capable warrior. I shall grant you that much. However, there is little you can do against this!" he yelled as his eyes began to glow and he looked toward the sky. Jack looked up, as well, only to see a massive portal in the sky, out of which a massive ship was sailing. He and Blaze glanced back at each other, but the red head kicked him in the stomach and knocked him backward. By the time he looked back, the other man was gone.

He turned his attention to the ship, which was already out of the portal and making its way toward the Lanes. He was about to mount his rider when he saw a flash of black armor pass him.

He looked to the sky and saw someone in a suit of black armor that was filled with strange glyphs and indentions soaring toward the ship, dark energy pouring out of his limbs. He smiled to himself as he mounted his rider and quickly followed him.

"You really like to be unpredictable, don't you!?" he yelled to his brother as he pulled up next to him. Marek's helmet turned toward him momentarily, and he heard the other man laugh.

"Would you expect any different?!" he yelled back as he forced more energy out of his limbs, speeding past his brother. Jack rolled his eyes and sped up, as well.

Together, they crashed into the cockpit with weapons in hand. Marek threw his throwing knives in every direction and slammed his Keyblade on top of the captain, knocking him down in one hit. Jack ran to the stairway, seeing a group of soldiers climbing up toward them. He smirked as he smashed the loading bay button and moved to the side, slicing through the stairway railings with one stroke.

The soldiers yelled pathetically as the stairs collapsed underneath them and sent them falling into the loading bay, where they slowly but surely slid down the open ramp and plummeted downward to their deaths.

After that, he quickly looked back to see Marek had dealt with the rest of the crew and was watching him. "What now?" he asked the white haired man. Marek took off his helmet and smirked.

"We send this crashing into the canyon." he replied, whirling around and smashing the controls with Wanderer's Legacy. Sirens immediately began blaring, and within moments they could feel the ship lurching downward.

The ship itself quickly went into a nosedive down for the surface of the Keyblade Graveyard. Those few still alive in the ship could do nothing to save themselves, but as it neared the ground, a decent sized hole appeared in the back end of it, out of which the brothers soared up out of the falling behemoth. They hovered in mid-air and watched the ship hit the ground with a shockwave that blew smoke in every direction for miles.

**(end Hot Wind Blowing)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Blaze's first little bit of screen time! I also made a couple of teasers as to what the future worlds will be like, mostly Spira, haha! But alright, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time! **


	14. Ch 14: Divine Revelation

**Hey, guys! Wow, I'm behind. Shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime: Haha, thanks!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, but there's more to it than that, I promise! Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Me too, and you're actually on to something there! At least in a manner of speaking, haha! Thanks.**

**Celeron96: He could hear the voices, haha. Well if it does, I'm not surprised! Yeah, he was the ancestor Pierce met in NPNW. Irony, right?**

**Lucenthia: That happens to me sometimes, too. Well, we'll see why soon, haha. **

**T1M3: Well, Jack was aware, but Sora and Pierce weren't there when anything with it happened. He will definitely have a pretty big role soon!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, I try! At the very least, I try to! Thanks!**

**Kristen Verne: Haha, you know it!**

**Alright, well remember what I own and enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Divine Revelation

Xion had been pretty busy since she and the other two had gotten to Kamirran. Despite Jack stating that they had missed some important things here, she hadn't found anything notable.

Aqua and Namine hadn't, either. More than once, they had stopped and asked each other what Jack thought was here. She remembered Jason recounting his adventure in the barren world, although she assumed some of it was embellished. She did not, in any way, believe that the old man had fought and ridden a darkness-possessed bear and discovered the Anvil.

Retracing the steps from his journey, the three girls had been able to figure out the path he took: the dark and dead forest that led out into the ruined valley. They had spent a lot of time there, searching through the remnants of the village for some sort of link leading them to a temple.

Finally, after three days of that, she said the thing they had all been thinking. "I'm pretty sure Jack was wrong. We've searched everywhere and there's nothing here." she muttered as she sat down on a rock and took a bite out of her energy bar. Namine sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"If there was anything here, it's been a while since there was. What now? Do we report back, or keep looking?" she asked. Xion shrugged her shoulders as she sipped water from the bottle she kept in her pack. Aqua idly dragged the teeth of her Keyblade along the ground.

"If we haven't found anything by now, I doubt we will. Call the base, and see where we're needed." she responded, weary of looking for dead ends. Xion nodded and reached to her earpiece, but it buzzed to life before she touched it.

"_Xion, are you there?"_ came Sora's voice. She raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Yeah, I'm in Kamirran with Aqua and Namine. What's going on?" she replied before asking.

"_Send them back here. I've got something else for them to do. I need you to head to Traverse Town right now. Riku's already there, and he's found traces of Corruption all over the place. If he's working within that world, we need to stop him before he gets any stronger."_ the man on the other end replied. She sighed as she mounted her rider and glanced at the other two.

"Got it." she said simply and ended the transmission. She then looked at Namine and Aqua. "Sora needs you both back at base. I'm going to Traverse Town." she explained. Both of them nodded, and without another word, she kicked off from the ground and left the dead scenery of Kamirran behind her.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER, TRAVERSE TOWN….

As she walked through the First District, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. People were going about their everyday lives. Mothers were pulling bored children with them as they did their shopping, men sat at the open bar and drank their troubles away, and shop owners were advertising their products.

When the LE had first been formed, they weren't very organized, to say the least. It had been Jason's idea to adopt one dress code so that the agency was recognized wherever it went. Sure, most of them wore their own outfits some of the time, but Jack was really the only one who never wore his armor. When they had created their suits and begun wearing them to their missions, most of the common people gave them a wide berth, out of either fear or intimidation. For Xion and some of the others, it was a new experience to walk among the crowds and feel respected. For by now, all the worlds recognized the armor and insignia of the LE, and most recognized each face wearing it.

Whether they wanted it or not, the Keyblade Wielders had become more than men and women. They had become icons, figureheads, and legends. There wasn't a person in any world who wasn't aware of their deeds, although they changed with who was telling the stories. One of the things that almost all of the stories held in common was Sora, the guardian of light and hero of the Second Keyblade War. Old men and children alike could be seen exaggerating his skills and accomplishments to anyone who would listen. Some of the stories stated that he was ten feet tall, others that he had fought demons of the dark realm with his bare hands.

The real Sora, of course, was unfazed by these exaggerations. He corrected them where he could, but he found that in most of the worlds, he was the face of the LE. Jack was also idolized as the Wanderer, and the vanquisher of the Illusion in the Third Keyblade War, but the media chooses its own heroes.

Much to her surprise, Xion had found people staring at her in awe when they realized who she was. Many children would run up and want to touch her, as if making sure she was real. Others bowed to her respectfully, thanking her for what she and the agency had done in the past. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, but it was a nice change of pace from being called "It" by most of her former colleagues.

She walked through a good bit of the town, looking for her fellow agent, but couldn't find him anywhere. He was conspicuously absent from the First District and nowhere in the Third. She had already checked the hotel and gizmo shop in the Second, but still didn't see him. Finally, she just went back near Cid's old ship and looked instead for things out of the ordinary. If Corruption were here, wouldn't these people feel it too?

"Well, I'm glad I've got backup, at least." the voice came from her right. **(Riku's Theme, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

She looked over to see him leaning against the wall. "Where have you been? I got here hours ago." she asked him as she stood to her feet. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw you arrive. I was talking to the Moogles about their new Synthesis products. How was Kamirran?" he replied as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Dead ends on top of dead ends. Jack said he thought there was a temple there, but we didn't find anything. So you think Corruption's here? I don't feel his presence." she said as she continued studying the rest of the district, still not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Riku nodded, though.

"I remember it all, you know. That day in the Crossroads, when we rushed to Marek's aid. I fought Eclipse, and I could feel Corruption's energy radiating from him in waves, strengthened by both of their anger. I wouldn't forget that scent. He's here, I'll bet every last munny in my wallet." he explained. She looked over at him curiously.

"Alright. So where do you think he is now?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Corruption? Somewhere around us, trying to hide." he answered, but she shook her head.

"No. Eclipse. Where do you think he is?" she asked, laughing slightly. He nodded slowly, realizing what she was asking him now.

"I don't know. I fully expected Marek to cut him down, but he didn't. I still don't trust him, but he must have had a reason for letting him go. I don't think Eclipse is gonna forget his loss anytime soon. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's hiding from the LE, especially with the war coming. I doubt he's welcome at Maechil's side, so I don't think he'll show his face." he answered honestly. She swallowed slowly before speaking again.

"Riku, do you think we really have a chance? The Ancients are so much stronger than us, anyways, and they have all their armies and their fleets. I don't want Roxas, Lea, or anyone else to get hurt. I don't want anyone else to end up like Eraqus." she asked him slowly, almost not wanting to ask. She didn't know why she did, but the words left her mouth before she could stop them. He stopped looking around and stared at her for a long moment. He could see the anxiety in her eyes. He would be wrong to say it was fear he saw, for he knew she wasn't afraid. Every one of her thoughts were on her friends, and she didn't want anything to happen to them. He smiled slightly and tried to appear reassuring.

"Xion, of course there's a chance. I know you weren't there, but we faced impossible odds when we fought against Xehanort, but we still won, because together we are strong enough to overcome whatever comes our way. As long as we continue to hope, Maechil can't touch us. Besides, we're not alone in this war. We will lead the charge, but we'll have the armies of the Council of Sovereigns at our backs, and Mickey's Fleet flying over our heads. Take away their soldiers and their ships, and we just have a group of thirteen targets to take down. We've beaten Vanitas before, and Pierce has faced Lorans in his own time. Jack and Sora aren't afraid of anyone on that Council except for Maechil and his highest ranked lackeys. Alright?" he told her firmly. He hadn't always been the best example for others, but through time, hope, and friendship, he had overcome his failures and mistakes. That's all this war was: a mistake, on Maechil's part. He wanted her to believe that they could get through this, too.

He was pretty sure his words sounded cheesy, but he could tell by her face that they helped. After many long moments, she nodded and smiled slightly. **(end Riku's Theme)**

It was then that they looked up and saw that they were the only ones in the entire District.

"_It would seem that no matter where I go, little pests always try to follow."_ a deep voice rumbled, echoing loudly. Immediately, the two jumped to their feet as their Keyblades appeared in their hands. **(The Threat, Dissidia 012)**

"Corruption! I knew I smelled your foul stench!" Riku yelled daringly, stepping forward into the center of the square and looking around for the Divine Being. His target materialized before him, appearing within his gray cloud as his humanoid form gazed back at the Keyblader with narrowed eyes.

"_Foul? You know nothing of foul, human. Allow me to open your minds…..to the full extent of Corruption's power!" _he announced, throwing his arms wide. Tendrils of gray energy snaked swiftly through the air toward Riku, who took a step backwards.

But he needn't have. Xion appeared in the way and blasted them back with a broad lightning spell. Corruption pulled the tendril back, crying out in pain. Riku smirked at her as he addressed the Divine Being again. "I thought Divine Beings answered to no one, and yet here you are! Acting as Maechil's pet!" he yelled arrogantly.

His opponent stood to his full height and glared back at him angrily. _"Maechil's pet?! Your taunts are meaningless, little darkness. Who do you think you are speaking to? Some insignificant soldier among his vast army? No. You challenge and degrade his child! I was born of the Ancients, and when I help him destroy this disgusting little realm, I shall regain his favor. Do not speak to me as if you are aware of the world around you. Humans know nothing, and see nothing. The Light's Enforcers think themselves so clever, but they have overlooked every item we have placed before them. Behold, human, my army!" _he roared as he raised his arms toward the sky. Riku and Xion looked up to see six flashes of light in the sky, and in only a few moments, many hooded figures landed behind their master with a crash.

As they stood to their feet, they kept their hoods over their faces, but Riku still knew what they were. He swallowed his fear and stepped forward, Xion at his side and ready. "So you still command the remnants of Anetar's army, then? We had wondered what happened to the rest of the Silhouettes after the battle. To be honest, I'm surprised they answer to you, considering you and Eclipse lost to Marek when you were both giving your all!" he challenged as he coated Way to the Dawn in darkness and twirled it.

"_Aaron Drennan shall pay for his weakness, do not doubt that! But for now, my servants shall satisfy themselves with meddling Keyblade wielders!" _Corruption snarled and waved his arm forward. At once, the six Silhouettes charged. **(end The Threat)**

**(The 13****th**** Dilemma, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Xion leaped high and crashed her blade against Vexen, who she recognized by his ice shield. The Silhouette laughed insanely as he pushed her back through the air and sent a large icicle after her. She righted herself and deflected it downward, where it connected to a line of water figures Demyx was conjuring. The Sitar-playing Silhouette looked up to her, only to be shoulder-bashed by Riku. He let out a yelp and fell backwards into Corruption, who shoved him out of the way and shot out another tendril toward the Keyblader.

The silver haired teen side-stepped and slashed it as he leaped up to avoid Lexaeus' tomahawk. It slammed into the ground a moment later, and Riku looked up to where Xion was dueling Vexen and Xigbar. "Let's trade dance partners!" he yelled to her. She glanced at him for a moment and nodded. She turned in the air and kicked off of Vexen's shield. She descended to the ground swiftly and turned just in time to deflect a barrage of arrows from the Freeshooter. She angled them to the right, where they shot into Zexion's Lexicon and knocked him back a few feet.

Riku had ended up pinned between Lexaeus and the yet unknown Silhouette, but he saw his chance and jumped straight up, channeling more power into his Keyblade. He let out a loud yell as he soared up right behind Vexen, impaling him as he did so. The Silhouette let out a scream of pain and immediately began to dissolve. "Riku!" he heard Xion yell. He looked down and saw Lexaeus rearing back as she deflected shots from Demyx, Xigbar, and Zexion simultaneously. He quickly grabbed onto Vexen's shield before it fell away and threw it to her as hard as he could.

She caught it with her free hand and held it up in time to block Lexaeus' strike, even though it was still strong enough to bring her to her knees. While Riku hit the ground and ran toward Zexion and Xigbar, she cast a fire spell behind her that disintegrated most of Demyx' water figures, but he instantly replaced them. She smiled to herself as she thought of something. As she dodged her opponent's tomahawk, she ran to the side, slashing her way through the water figures. Lexaeus angrily chased her, and roared loudly as he reared back and swung wide.

She half crouched and jumped up at the last second. Demyx was still playing his Sitar when he looked up and saw the tomahawk coming at his face. He managed to let out a scared yelp as it crashed into him and sent him flying into the wall of the town. He slid to the ground and dissolved into data instantly. Xion smirked, but felt Vexen's shield ripped from her hand and turned to see Corruption walking toward her.

Zexion tried his best to copy himself and confuse Riku, but the Keyblader had faced him before and could tell which one was real after a few moments. He threw his Keyblade through the Lexicon right in front of him and turned around, sending a ball of dark energy flying out to the Zexion standing behind him. He tried to dodge it, but wasn't quick enough.

As he faded, Riku caught his Keyblade and sighed as he saw Lexaeus and Xigbar both charging at him. He readied himself and charged.

Xion prepared herself to face the Divine Being, but the unknown Silhouette got in the way, and he laughed loudly as he backed away. She stared at the hooded figure as it pulled back its hood, and her eyes immediately went wide.

It was like looking in a mirror. Standing before her was another Xion, but this one's eyes were bland and dead, as if nothing was behind them. The real Xion narrowed her eyes and charged. She swung high, but her copy blocked it and whirled around, tripping her and bringing her blade down in an attempt to impale her. Xion hit the ground and managed to roll away from the strike, barely dodging it. She jumped to her feet and raised her hand, a bolt of lightning flying out at the Silhouette, who matched it with one of her own. Both girls groaned with effort, and Xion managed to look up at Xigbar, who was hovering in the air and distracting Riku as he tried to battle Lexaeus. She yelled loudly as she pushed her arms upward. Both bolts of lightning angled up and struck the floating Silhouette in the back, shooting through his chest and into the sky. He hung suspended for a moment, and then fell to the ground.

She returned her attention to her copy, who charged toward her. She breathed deeply, for some reason remembering the time when she first met Riku at the Beast's castle.

As her Silhouette screamed and swung, she spun to the side, ducking underneath her arm and reaching behind her. Where Riku had punched and immobilized her, she drove her Keyblade into the Silhouette's back before it saw it coming. She watched it cry out pathetically as it faded off of her own blade and left it hanging in the air.

She turned in time to see Riku deal Lexaeus a final blow, and watched the last of their opponents fall. They nodded to each other, and turned toward Corruption. **(end The 13****th**** Dilemma)**

"_I shall admit, I did not think the former Replica possessed the fortitude to mercilessly strike down her own reflection. Count yourselves lucky that my master does not wish death upon humanity quite yet. That reason alone is why I do not strike you down today. Farewell, humans." _the Divine Being declared as he looked toward the skies and reverted back to his cloud form, ascending upwards until he vanished.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

Jason had just returned to the castle after a very long meeting with the Council. He was quickly growing weary of the other world leaders' unending struggles to get their armies ready. They had been stalling for months, stating that problems within their own worlds were getting in the way. Now, it seemed that he was going to have use even more of what precious little time his agents had to go out and solve the worlds' problems on their own. Again.

Why did receiving aid from their allies ALWAYS come after the Keyblade wielders helped them first? History repeats itself, and he needed to be reminded of that sometimes.

He walked down the stairs to the Anvil room, which he was still sleeping in. He couldn't bring himself to move into Eraqus' old room, despite the fact that it was empty now. Once upon a time, it would have surprised him to find someone waiting for him, but it hardly made a difference anymore.

"Staying for dinner this time?" he asked as he sat down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Dawnomar smiled slightly from his own, his staff resting against his shoulder as he leaned forward to speak to the Grandmaster.

"Jason Rikkison. You are this agency's leader, so you must cease doubting your own capabilities. And it would be wise to stop…..that." he began as the old master pulled out a bottle of alcohol and popped open the lid. Before the Ancient could say another word, he took a big swig of it.

"I don't have a problem." Jason replied firmly as he set the bottle off to the side. Dawnomar stared at him for a long moment, until the human spoke again. "I lost my oldest friend a couple weeks ago. War is on the horizon. My oldest son hates my guts, and my youngest is ignoring his wife while my granddaughter is ignoring him and blaming herself for Eraqus' death. That's the problem. I do not doubt myself." he explained. Dawnomar nodded slightly.

"War is coming regardless of what goes on behind these walls. That cannot be avoided. However, the bonds that tie your family together are weakening. If you do not act, they will be severed and broken. There are things in their future that shall undo everything Jack has come to believe in. If those bonds are not strong enough, he shall break. But you know this, already. Rayne blames herself, yes, which is why she cannot bear to sit idle around here any longer. Mist is as much at odds with Jack as he is with her. Those differences are not one sided. Marek is unpredictable, but he loves his brother, and that is one bond I am not worried for. However, everything else troubles me greatly." he replied in his usual slow speech.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked him, listening intently as he took another swig from his bottle.

"Should Jack cease to believe in himself, his resolve and his mind shall break. The task before him cannot be undertaken by anyone else. Sora has much to offer, but neither of them can carry this burden alone. Those two must stand together, or all shall fall. The question of Rayne troubles me greatly, Jason. There are truths to the X-blade that she must never know. She will become the turning point of this war, my friend. The only variable is, which side she turns it for. If we lose the X-blade, then we have little hope of defeating the Divine Beings, Maechil's most unpredictable servants." Dawnomar explained, gripping his staff firmly. Jason looked up at this.

"If we lose the X-blade? We know what will happen. When the X-blade awakens, she will gain the use of its sword-like form, but her mind will be torn in many different directions. The mind behind the weapon is the true menace, we both know that. Rayne will be torn between the Light and Darkness within the X-blade, and we can only pray she is strong enough to face it when the time comes. That is not my immediate concern. What do you mean about the Divine Beings? I thought they could only be killed by another of their kind. Is that not what happened to Light and Corruption in Pierce's time?" he asked. Dawnomar sighed and looked at the floor.

"You remember me stating that Light's capabilities were altered to ensure nothing like that ever happened again. I was not talking about Lorans or the time ruptures. Maechil altered the Divine Beings to ensure that they could not be killed, even by one another. They have grown as essential to the fabrics of the universe as the very breaths our bodies require. Only the X-blade can truly defeat them, and even then, they will not truly die." he revealed, sorrowfully. At this, Jason's eyes widened in horror.

"Then how do we defeat the Divine Beings?!" he asked in a harsh whisper, conscious of the open door near them. Dawnomar looked up at him, his eyes shadowed beneath his red hood.

"My former colleagues built unique prisons underneath the halls of our realm. They are strong enough to withstand the Divine Beings for many millennia, and once inside, they can only be freed by someone who is able to harness the power of Kingdom Hearts itself. If we succeed in eliminating Maechil and his fellows, there will be none left alive who know how. When the time comes, that is what we must do: seal away the Divine Beings." he explained calmly. This was all news to Jason, but before he could comment further, the Ancient stood up and strode over to the door.

"Where are you going now?" he asked as he rested his head in his hands, trying to soak in everything he had just been told. Dawnomar stopped and glanced back at him.

"Your agents are conducting their searches, and I am conducting my own. Maechil kept the locations of the temples secret even from the Council, but while your people are searching for the temples of Light and Corruption, I am looking for the lost shrine, the place that Maechil deemed most important to keep out of human hands. That is what I am doing when I am not meeting my contacts about the Organization's activities. Are you satisfied?" he replied, before asking with a small bit of sarcasm. Not even waiting for an answer, he walked up the stairs.

Jason looked in every direction, not knowing how to handle everything he had just been told. He sighed loudly as he reached over to his bottle and drank a mouthful. He then slowly looked down at it angrily, before throwing it against the wall and watching it shatter into a million pieces.

**Alright, well that chapter took me a while to write actually. As always, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time!**


	15. Ch 15: An Accord

**Well, I planned on having this out almost a week ago! I also planned on having all of Part 1 written out by now, but I'm still at Chapter 18. I guess that's what happens when you get sick and AC Rogue comes out, eh? Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Chapter 15 now, we're getting there, haha! Shout outs:**

**The Unknowing Herald: You're fine. Yeah, I'm trying to, haha! Thanks.**

**Lucenthia: I actually plan on delving into that later, haha. Yeah, it makes sense that at first they were more avoided than idolized, at least until they were better known. Well, there are always possibilities. Thanks!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Speaking from experience, it's not pretty. To be honest, a lot of what comes out of my mind ends up being an illustration of things I've been through, haha. In a weird way, I tend to shape some of my memories into something I'm actually proud of.**

**T1M3: There are definitely many ways that could happen, but we'll see! Thanks, T1M3!**

**Okay, so just remember that I do NOT own KH, or you would know if I did! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: An Accord

"Another stiff one over here." Marek muttered carelessly. Jack rolled his eyes as they continued picking through the wreckage of the crashed ship. They had so far discovered over a dozen dead crew members, not including the poor souls who fell to their deaths before the ship landed.

Most of the men had been dead upon impact. Despite being Ancients, it seemed that they were only vaguely stronger(genetics-wise) than average humans. Behind him, he could hear Marek kicking a body to see if it moved. A moment later, he heard a loud groan. "Ha, got one still kicking, baby brother!" the white haired man announced happily.

Jack quickly turned and walked over, where the badly wounded but living crew member was lying on his back, glaring at Marek, who was standing over him with raised eyebrows. "Heavens spit on you, and those you ally with." the man croaked pathetically. Before the younger brother could say anything, Marek stomped on the man's kneecap. As the man screamed understandably, Jack turned away and shook his head.

"Really? That's how we're doing this?" he asked the wall. His brother glanced up at him.

"You're really gonna be squeamish about hurting these guys? Their masters are the ones who killed Eraqus." he pointed out. Jack turned back and stared hard at him before bending down to the man's level.

"I won't become them." he replied firmly as he looked at the crew member.

"I've nothing to say to you, Rikkison." the man seethed, nothing but contempt in his eyes. Jack smiled slightly.

"It's interesting that you think I'm giving you a choice." he replied, and saw fear flash across his prisoner's face for a quick moment. "War was declared almost seven months ago. Why haven't Adenar's armies attacked yet?" he pressed. To his surprise, the Ancient laughed.

"You know nothing. The Master is a wise man, but impatient. Lord Adenar has drawn out the wait, because he wants you all to suffer before you fall. What benefit do we receive if the battle ends too quickly? My people have been awaiting this day for many centuries." he finally spoke. Marek cleared his throat.

"Jack, he knows something. If you wanna be good cop, I suggest you go outside until I learn what he knows." he commented. Jack nodded slightly, not taking his eyes from his captive's. The man stared at him, and glanced at Marek fearfully. This piqued his interest.

"So you've heard of him then?" he asked. The man's lip curled in anger as he replied.

"Marek Rikkison, a stain on history. But my masters will blotch that stain until it is gone. What you do to me will profit you little, for that is what I know. I am not worthy to die at the hands of the same man who murdered Lord Anetar." he said. With that, Jack stood to his feet and looked at his brother.

"Find out what he knows, but do try to be gentle. His superiors killed my master, but I don't attribute that blame on every Ancient out there." he told him. Marek nodded and cracked his knuckles. The Keyblader brushed past him as he neared the hole that had been their entrance.

"Please!" the man pleaded to his back, but Jack ignored him and stepped outside.

Marek stepped in front of him and rubbed his knuckles. "Please don't tell me what you know right away. It's no fun that way." he requested as he pulled him up, so that the man was in a sitting position against the wall.

"Wait!" he began, but the dark Keyblader punched him across the face. He pulled his fist back and laughed quietly.

"You know, I don't understand. A man in your position, wouldn't he normally try to accommodate his hosts? Surrounded by enemies, and your masters either don't know or don't care where you are? Don't worry at this point. You're gonna die either way, by the look of those wounds. But if you tell us something worthwhile, I can stop your pain." he explained as he pulled a small knife out of his belt and twirled it. The man gulped, something he noticed.

"I was just an engineer. I don't know anything important…." he tried to say, but Marek stabbed the knife into his thigh.

"What comes out of your mouth next needs to be something good." he warned as he began twisting it. The man stifled his shrieks and nodded vigorously. Immediately, the white haired man pulled the knife out and awaited his answer.

"The ship….Blaze called us here, but we weren't serving under him. This is just a scouting ship. We were going to reinforce the fleet being summoned by Lord Adenar. He….he's been preparing for a while now, and he's nearly ready. We were to arrive and gather intel that the Light's Enforcers were not in the vicinity." he explained, crying now. Marek nodded slightly and reached up, tapping the man's face affectionately as he turned away.

"Dear Brother!" he called. Jack walked back inside a few moments later and bent down on the other man's side. "He says they were sailing to help out some fleet Adenar's been getting together." Marek explained. Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the crew member.

"Adenar?! Is Saenatar with him? Where are they?" he asked as calmly as he could make himself sound. The man swallowed and was silent for a few moments.

"I know nothing of Lord Saenatar leaving the Council's castle, only that Lord Adenar is readying the fleet." he replied. The former Wanderer leaned in close to his face.

"Where are they?" he asked menacingly. The man started shaking, a great change since his original behavior.

"I don't know the coordinates, because I was only the ship's engineer. But I do know the name of the settlement they were going to target. Here…." he trailed off, tugging a worn piece of paper out of his pocket. "Captain's last orders before you sent our ship falling out of the sky." he muttered. Jack read the note, Marek standing behind his shoulder.

"_Whatever may happen to us or this ship, may the survivors find the means to contact the Council. Should our people prove that fortunate, then word must be sent to Lord Adenar of our demise. Forgive us, my liege, and may your loyal subjects find victory and enjoy the spoils found within that conquest. The name Cousland shall be cast down, and Lord Omnivion shall begin his reconstruction of this realm from that throne." _

"No way…" Marek muttered in calm horror behind him. He glanced back to his brother curiously.

"You know his target by what's on this note?" he asked. The white haired man nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to answer, but another voice spoke.

"I was on my way to tell you myself. I only discovered their plans a few moments ago." it said. Both brothers turned around to see Dawnomar stoop as he stepped through the hole. He glanced at both of them, but his face fell as he looked at the man behind them. "Ah, Darian." he greeted sadly. The Ancient stared at him for a long moment, not knowing how to respond.

"Lord Dawn…I mean, Dawnomar. You are no longer our lord, since you chose these humans over your own people. Why did you make such a decision? Do you not love our people?" the man responded after many moments. Dawnomar's gaze softened as he answered Jack's unspoken question.

"Darian was my contact while I was trying to determine the identity of Eclipse's benefactor. It was he who led me to suspect Adenar in the first place. He was only following the clues Anetar had already laid, but I have never wished harm upon him." he said, then looking at Darian to respond to him. "If you must ask of me such a question, then you shall likely not understand my answer. Maechil is not the man you idolize, I am sorry. He is no god, and he is no savior. He shall soon become a mass murderer, and our people opt to join his tainted crusade. That is why I have made this decision. I love our people with every fiber of my being, but I must do what I believe to be right, in my heart. Surely you understand that, my friend." he explained.

Darian shook his head slightly. "You are a traitor, and a liar. You seek to turn me against Maechil because you turned me away yourself." he seethed back. Dawnomar sighed as he leaned heavily on his staff.

"They never told you the truth of how your wife died, did they?" he asked wearily. The Ancient narrowed his eyes.

"Of course they did. YOU did. My wife was murdered by men on the outskirts of this pathetic realm. Humans are savages, which is why Lord Omnivion intends to wipe them out." he said scathingly. But the older Ancient just shook his head sadly.

"No, Darian. Your wife had grown attached to a field of flowers that dwell in the courtyards of Radiant Garden. More often than not, she would sneak out there to bask before them. I allowed her to come with me, already knowing that Maechil bore little love for this realm. But you know as well as I that nothing in that realm goes unseen. When he found out, I was given my second warning from the Council, and she was executed." he sadly explained.

"You're lying. You must be. The Council would never…." Darian began, but was cut off.

"She always brought home foreign flowers, did she not? Every time you asked where she had gotten them, she would say from a thicket near the shoreline of the Endless Ocean, am I correct?" Dawnomar pressed. Both Jack and Marek could see comprehension fill the dying man's face as he realized who was right. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Why? Why would he….?" he burst out. He shook his head and slammed his fist against the wall, which obviously hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

"Do you understand now, why I have chosen this path, my friend?" Dawnomar asked him. Darian looked to Jack and slowly pointed to what was left of the engines.

"If you can repair the engines, you might be able to get this ship moving again. One of our ships will be like a dozen of your own. I cannot believe I am saying this, but….take it, and fight back against the lying ones who killed my wife. If they have committed atrocities like this, I know my tale cannot be the only one. This is…my last favor to you…..Lord Dawnomar." he gasped, reaching down to his chest as he began groaning in pain. Dawnomar nodded solemnly as he walked over and stared into the dying man's face.

"It will not be forgotten, my friend. Go, and walk with your wife once more. It is likely that we shall meet one another again soon. When that day comes, all truths shall be known." he spoke slowly. The brothers watched as Darian nodded slowly and breathed raspily for a few more moments, until his head drooped onto his chest with one final exhale.

"Not to ruin the moment, but why don't we get back to what the note said?" Marek said immediately. Dawnomar stared at his friend for another moment. He then leaned forward toward Darian's body briefly, but the brothers didn't see what he was doing. After that, he stood back up and looked at them.

"What is there to speak of? You are aware of where Adenar's fleet is massing, are you not?" he asked. Jack looked at his brother, who nodded.

"The note says that the Cousland name will be wiped out. Adenar's first assault is gonna be on Denerim, where Alistair has made the name an immortal legend, since Aedan gave his life to kill the Archdemon. We have to head for Ferelden." he explained. Jack nodded.

"I'll contact Jason. Meet me outside, I need to talk to Dawnomar for a minute." he agreed. Marek gave him a curt nod and walked outside. The Ancient stared at the former Wanderer, waiting for him to speak. "The first time I encountered Adenar, he said some things that gave me pause." he began. The old man said nothing, so he continued. "He told me not to grow fond of anything I believed to be my own, and that the truth was just out of reach." he elaborated. Dawnomar shook his head slightly.

"I do not know what he was referring to, Jack. I apologize." he said.

"I know. I'm not asking that. I need a favor." Jack told him instead. Dawnomar raised his eyebrows in interest.

* * *

MEANWHILE….

"How did we end up being the ones sent here?" Ava muttered as she and Pierce waded through the busy streets of Camelot's marketplace.

"Because the only other one at headquarters is Rayne, and she hasn't even spoken since Eraqus died. The others have been out looking for temples in the meantime, but she is not okay right now. Besides, my…..mom, she's an emotional wreck because of her and….Dad fighting." he answered, pausing awkwardly while he was talking. She glanced over at him.

"Is it weird to call them your parents?" she asked. He sighed.

"They aren't my parents, that's the weird bit. My parents were killed by Lorans, and we're from a separate universe altogether. I can't even tell you know uncomfortable it is to see a five year old me running around back at base. They're not my parents, but I still can't bring myself to call them Jack and Mist, especially her. Struggles of the average, orphaned, war-torn teen who got all his loved ones ripped from him, I guess." he answered honestly. She silently slipped her hand into his as they kept walking.

"That's not the only thing on your mind, is it?" she guessed correctly. He smiled slightly.

"I'm that easy to read?" he asked with a hint of a laugh. She smiled widely and shook her head.

"No, I just know you that well." she replied happily, but waited for him to answer.

"When we ran into Lorans in Spira, all five of us were together. I beat him on my own, so why couldn't the five of us defeat him?" he thought out loud, and she pondered it.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just that much stronger now?" she guessed, but he shook his head.

"No, I was talking to Shin about it last night. He said he felt like his own strength was holding itself back. He said the energies he uses with his attacks weren't cooperating that well, almost as if something's interfering with us. I felt something similar. But what I felt…was different. Almost….a desire not to attack Lorans. I don't know what it was, but there was a part of me that didn't want to try and harm him. I wanted to talk to Da….Jack, about it, but every time he comes to the Land of Departure, he avoids me. Jason's always meeting with the Council of Sovereigns, and I can't look at Sora without seeing Lorans there. I don't know who else to go to." he explained. They both looked ahead as they approached the castle gates. The knight standing guard stopped them.

"Business in the castle?" he asked gruffly.

"Agents Pierce Rikkison and Ava Haburke of the Light's Enforcers. We were sent by Grandmaster Jason by King Arthur's request." Pierce told him calmly. The man nodded.

"So sorry. I should have recognized you. Go on through." he apologized and let them pass..

"We weren't the only members of our rebellion, remember?" she said, continuing their conversation as they walked through the wide hallways, making their way toward the throne room.

"If you're referring to Rayne and Ven, then no. They're both still grieving for Eraqus." he answered immediately, but she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Can you let your brain work before your mouth opens for once?" she asked exasperatedly. When he just stared at her, she sighed loudly.

"Lulu and I weren't the ones who stood behind you during the final battle." she hinted, hoping he'd catch on. She rolled her eyes when his face dawned in comprehension.

"I haven't even tried talking to this universe's Kain, but I guarantee he isn't gonna be able to help us." he said.

"But Kain wasn't the one who's spent his life battling the Divine Beings, and just spent a year fighting a rogue Ancient." she told him as if it was obvious.

"Would this universe's Marek even take the time to listen to me? I mean, he told us himself, he wasn't ever the most rational guy out there. I wonder what he's even like." Pierce wondered aloud, but Ava just laughed.

"Whatever he's like, I don't think anything can replace our Marek." she assured him as they pushed open the doors to the throne room and walked inside.

Every room in the head turned toward them. "Leave us." said the blonde haired king from the other side of the room. Immediately, every person in the room stood up and walked out, except the king and a certain black haired servant of his.

"Merlin! Your highness." Pierce burst out, but composed himself. After his own experiences in this world, he was beside himself at seeing the young king alive and well.

Both Merlin and Arthur looked surprised at being acknowledged by two people they didn't know. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Arthur asked curiously. Pierce smiled nervously as the two of them walked toward their allies.

"We did. Long ago…and you died….which is why it's great to see you now!" he said awkwardly, but beamed happily at them. Arthur raised an eyebrow and glanced back at his servant.

"Friends of yours, Merlin? I'll wager their your tavern comrades, right?" he asked. Merlin just shook his head, not unkindly.

"Actually, my name's Pierce Rikkison, and this is Ava. We're the LE agents sent by Jason. In truth, we come from a different universe from your own, and in our own time, we met and became friends, until you….died." Pierce introduced himself and began to explain. Arthur stared at him incredulously.

"I…..died?! Wait, you're from a different universe and time? Okay, I'm very confused." he retorted, but Pierce nodded understandably.

"Dawnomar brought us here to help, since we're experienced with fighting the Divine Beings." he explained.

"Ah." Arthur realized comically. "Well, pleasure to meet you. So I called you here, because we have a slight problem. Jason says the LE requires my armies to combat the Ancients, but my forces are….otherwise occupied." he told them.

"Morgana." Ava surmised. Arthur nodded, but Merlin answered.

"She's been destroying many of the outlying farms that are on the outskirts of the kingdom. The knights are doing all they can, but fighting Morgana's soldiers doesn't solve very much. You can't stop a plague with dirty rags, so to speak." he explained. Pierce shrugged his shoulders and turned to head for the door.

"Sounds like you need someone to take the fight to Morgana. We've got it covered." he assured them calmly. Ava just laughed to herself as she turned to fall in stride with him.

"Camelot owes you both a great debt." Arthur called after them.

"Yeah, more than you bloody well know, my friend….." Pierce muttered as they left the room.

**Alright, so mainly a setup chapter for what's coming, but very important nonetheless! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next time as Adenar's invasion begins!**


	16. Ch 16: Invasion

**I'm back! Shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime: Yeah, it's on Netflix. That's how my aunt watched the series. I've been doing that recently, too. It's a nice reminder of how far things have come.**

**T1M3: Yeah, he probably would. He still isn't sure if he believes Pierce, though. On the other hand, Pierce wasn't supposed to say that, either.**

**Lucenthia: Yeah, I felt that was a very important part for Pierce. Thanks, Darian will have a legacy, as well. This isn't the last time he's mentioned. **

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks so much! Yeah, he wasn't supposed to. He was just so happy to see them again that his mouth moved faster than his brain did.**

**Well, as always, enjoy the chapter and remember what I own!**

Chapter 16: Invasion

"You haven't moved from that spot in almost two weeks." Mist announced quietly from the doorway of the room. Her daughter nodded silently, keeping her gaze on the floor. "What is it?" she asked as she walked up and sat next to her. Rayne was silent for many moments. Mist sighed, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she did so.

"It was my fault." she finally spoke. Her voice was so soft that her mother almost didn't hear her. She looked down solemnly and wrapped her arms around Rayne's shoulders.

"Eraqus made his own decisions. He chose to come and help." she responded tenderly.

"He came to protect me. He died saving me." Rayne told her, shaking her head slightly. Mist bit her lip, thinking hard on what to say.

"I know this isn't easy to accept. We all loved him, in our own ways. Rayne, people die every day. We all knew going into this war that there was a chance…a chance we wouldn't all make it back. The war has started, and your father will need you when that first blow is struck. He's placed the burden of the temples on you because he knows you can handle it." she finally said, squeezing her daughter's shoulders gently. Rayne swallowed as she looked up at the wall miserably.

"I hurt him. Dad, I mean. I don't even know what came over me, in that moment. I just felt myself gripped with uncontrollable anger, and I couldn't handle it. My mouth said things my brain didn't mean, but I can still see his face clearly in my mind. He's out there right now, beating himself up because I've made him think that he's a terrible father. How do I even apologize for that?" she asked, finally looking up at Mist. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. She could see more tears already forming, as well. She quickly reached out and hugged her tightly. This time, Rayne reached out to her.

"You're not the only one who's wronged him. After you left, he and I argued about everything. He snapped at me, which was wrong of him. But at the same time, I know I should have been more understanding. Nothing will ever feel right until we become a family again. Your father has already lost the only one he saw as a parent, but we can help him by showing that he hasn't lost us. Okay?" Mist asked quietly as she stroked her daughter's hair. Rayne leaned back and out of her embrace so she could look at her.

"When I was in Denerim, I had the others with me. But I was furious. Furious at Andrix because of what happened with Dad, furious with both of you because you wouldn't let me go anywhere, and furious at Jason for having me followed. I ran away from them. As soon as I was alone, Vanitas and Saenatar cornered me. If I hadn't…Master Eraqus would still be…." she trailed off, and Mist quickly touched her chin, forcing her to look back up at her face.

"If and Maybe won't solve anything, Rayne. Saenatar had set his mind on making a target. Eraqus chose to make it himself instead of you. He made that decision himself. He didn't die so you could sit here and blame yourself for the rest of your life, Rayne. Get back out there and help us win this war. When the worlds are safe, then that will be his legacy." she pushed somewhat sternly. She stared hard into her daughter's eyes, and saw much of the swirling doubt vanish from them. Finally, Rayne nodded and slowly stood to her feet.

"I assume there won't be celebrations tomorrow, with everything going on." she said as she wiped her face and tapped her shoulder-piece. Her armor appeared over her in an instant, and Mist smiled slightly before speaking.

"There will be after your exam." she replied. Rayne sighed.

"When am I even taking it? It's not like the other masters have time to set it up right now." she asked with a quiet laugh. Mist smiled warmly as she stood up.

"Soon. There will be time soon. Until then, you need to set the example for Andrix and Tahara. You'll be the youngest Master in the agency, and they're gonna look up to you because of it." she promised. Rayne nodded as she left the room.

* * *

MEANWHILE, DENERIM….

**(Attack on Denerim, Dragon Age Origins)**

"Press forward! Don't let them past this district!" Alistair commanded from where he was fighting. His nearby soldiers echoed his call and continued fighting, but even their king was quickly losing hope.

They had come from almost nowhere. Alistair had one moment been hosting a banquet for the anniversary of the Archdemon's defeat, and the next he found himself rallying what men he could to stand against a massive fleet that had appeared in the skies.

These adversaries weren't anything he could easily combat, however. His people were used to defending the city gates and walls, but these Ancients roped down from their ships overhead. This made keeping them out of the city almost impossible.

He briefly dueled with an enemy soldier, bashing him in the face with his shield before running him through. He then managed to turn around, looking at his two companions. "Leliana, did they get our message?!" he shouted as he ducked underneath a sword swing and moved to counter.

The red-headed assassin had perched herself atop a nearby statue and was raining arrows from it. "As far as I could tell, but nothing is for certain." she calmly replied, back-flipping off of the statue just before a massive looking Ancient smashed it with a war hammer. She landed nimbly and shot his ankle. He let out a grunt and came for her, but she just smirked as she pulled out her daggers.

She didn't need to, however. For before he even made it to her, something collided with his back and knocked him onto his face. He hit the ground as Shale ran up to him with her equivalent of a smirk. "More humans? Wonderful. I wonder if these are as soft and squishy as the rest of you creatures." she commented as she raised her stone foot and stepped onto the man's head.

Immediately, he began screaming in pain, and she let out some form of laughter as she stomped hard and felt her foot hit the hard ground. "And….squish. I never tire of it." she cackled. Leliana rolled her eyes as she turned her attention toward an Ancient advancing on Alistair's flank. She let loose one arrow and he went down.

Alistair moved to block a strike in front, but his opponent spun to the side and wrenched his shield from his grasp. His eyes widened in shock, for a moment.

In another instant, his opponent let out a shriek and fell into the ground through a black portal. The king stopped and looked down at it, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked up and saw four Ancients running at him, only to get blown away by a bolt of blue lightning.

Jack and Marek landed amidst the smoke and quickly engaged the nearby enemies, the latter placing himself close to Alistair so they could hear each other talk. "Apparently, Jason got your message! We were already on our way here, though. Reinforcements probably won't be here for a while!" he explained as he slammed Wanderer's Legacy down on his opponent's sword. The Ancient couldn't hold up under the strength of the blow and fell to his knees. Marek smirked as he spun around and brought his foot forward, kicking him hard. The man grunted as he flew back into a wall with a thud.

"Well, that's some good news, at least!" Alistair replied as they got back to back.

"How did this happen?! I figured after the whole Archdemon thing, you wouldn't let yourself get sneaked up on!" Marek asked as he watched Shale pick up an Ancient and throw him into a group of his colleagues.

"We don't exactly know. They appeared all of the sudden, swooping down on us like barbarians! Swooping is bad, let me tell you…." The king explained.

Jack had engaged a group of soldiers as soon as he had landed. He dashed in and blocked a killing blow meant for one of Alistair's guards, spinning the sword around and driving it through its owner's midsection. When he got a moment, he touched his earpiece and spoke while he fought.

"This is Jack! I need all available agents to get to Denerim now! Adenar's begun his invasion here!" he yelled urgently. He quickly leaned back, narrowly dodging a strike meant for his neck and countered with a quick slash to the man's legs. As he fought, he heard the static in his ear turn into voices.

"_Jack, this is Aqua! I have Shin, Luriel, and Terra Branford with me and we're on our way! Hold Adenar off until we get there!" _Aqua's voice replied.

"_Kairi and I are inbound. Be there in ten, so get it memorized!" _Lea's voice cut in.

"Hastily, please!" Jack told them sarcastically as he returned his full attention to the battle. **(end Attack on Denerim)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, ADENAR'S SHIP…..

**(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Isn't it glorious? The heat of battle must stir something in that transparent heart of yours." Adenar stated with calm happiness. His back was to his companion as he stared at the battle below with great interest. Some might have called him a sadist, and perhaps he was. But if there was one thing he knew and loved, it was battle. Even from afar, looking down at him now, he could tell that Jack Rikkison was the same way. It frustrated him to no end that the human hero could not admit to it, but he reminded himself that he was here for other reasons.

"_Your lust for battle and glory will be your undoing." _Corruption plainly stated from behind him. This elicited a chuckle from the high-ranking Ancient.

"That is truly rich, coming from one of you. You three Elder Ones who have sought little more than Maechil's affection for the past millennia, you think to lecture me on the art of war? I am the martial arm of the Organization, and you would do well to remember your place, Decay." he replied calmly. Corruption shook his head.

"_My loyalty to Lord Omnivion is the only reason you are still alive. I warn you, do not underestimate these Keyblade wielders. You think them to be little more than pawns in your game, but if you allow them to catch you off guard, it will be the last mistake you make." _he warned, but Adenar shook him off.

"This is my invasion, not yours. You will follow your orders, as our master has instructed. My intellect goes far beyond the narrowness of your own. I care nothing for what the Prophecy has foretold. Nothing set in the stones was ever meant to be taken literally, and this is no different. Jack Rikkison is simply another human. A human with power who comes from a family of meddlers. That wretched family must be wiped out completely if we are to succeed. Dawnomar's secret weapon cannot be allowed to stand alongside his father against Light, just as the dark Rikkison shall not stand before Darkness. The old man who harnessed the Anvil, the girl who harbors the X-blade, even the woman who hides behind the walls of her home while her family goes to war. All must die." he immediately told the Divine Being.

"_I have given you my warning. It is your own choice whether to hearken to it or not. I have faced the Light's Enforcers in combat more than once before, yet all I can do is offer my wisdom. You have not yet faced the might of Sora and Riku. The Rikkisons are only a piece. A large piece, but yet not the whole. Jack Rikkison must die, that evaluation is correct. But the struggle does not end with him. The Prophecy will come to pass. The Organization simply has yet to interpret its true meaning."_ Corruption told him condescendingly, growing weary of the Ancient's arrogance and self-righteousness. Adenar sighed and waved over his shoulder.

"We are done with this discussion. Follow your orders and lead my men. Take the castle and kill that little king. Alistair is a fool to rely on the LE, and it is a mistake which he will pay for with his life." he replied firmly. Corruption said nothing further as he dissipated into gray vapor and floated out of the room. **(end Organization XIII)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…..

"They're….retreating." Leliana spoke curiously as her last arrow found its mark. Shale looked up, holding a moaning Ancient in each hand. She narrowed her eyes at the retreating ships as she smashed the two men's heads together and dropped them.

"It is over already? Pidgeon crap." she muttered disappointedly.

Aqua, Lea, Kairi, Terra Branford, Shin, and Luriel hadn't arrived more than ten minutes ago, but Adenar's forces were indeed fleeing. Those still on the ground were making for the gates.

"We know it's not polite to make them find their own way out. Let's escort them, make sure they get home safely." Jack told them as he lowered his Keyblade. Alistair breathed out and nodded.

"Right. Send your agents at the head of my army. I think you and Marek should stay back in case something happens." he agreed. Jack looked to his companions, who nodded and ran for the gates. Alistair's soldiers rallied behind them and let out a deafening cry as they charged. Shale, Leliana, Alistair, and the brothers remained behind at the king's request.

"Who is leading this army?" Leliana asked as she placed her bow over her shoulder.

"He's an Ancient called Adenar. I've been tracking him for a while, but now there's no need." Jack answered her as he crossed his arms. He glanced over at Marek and saw him staring into the distance. "I have to ask, why are you here, Marek? You're no LE agent. This isn't your fight." he asked curiously. **(Party Camp Theme, Dragon Age Origins)**

The white haired man did not speak for the longest time. He didn't even turn and look at his brother. Funnily enough, as soon as the words had left Jack's mouth, he had understood. He looked over at the others. Alistair's face had shadowed greatly, a complete turnaround to his normal expression. If possible, Leliana's face appeared even more miserable. She turned away from him and walked away. Shale looked down and silently shook her head.

How could he have forgotten? He had heard the story, just like everyone else. Finally, Marek turned and stared at him. There was no anger in his eyes, no fury. There was not even the false arrogance that the other man often displayed. There were tears in Marek's eyes, and he didn't even have to speak to convey what he was feeling.

Alistair silently turned and walked over to Leliana, putting an arm around her shoulders. Shale stood where she was, not moving at all. But looking into Marek's eyes and seeing real tears for the first time since they were children, Jack could feel his brother's emotions. "Aedan." he whispered. Marek stared at him with puffy eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek, and he nodded.

"My greatest friend. He gave his life for this world, so who am I not to do the same? He isn't here to protect it anymore, so I'll do it. Adenar wants to tear down the Cousland name and replace it with Maechil's bigotry. I'll die before I let that happen." he replied firmly. He sighed loudly as he wiped his eyes and looked down for a second.

When he looked back up, the emotion and sadness was gone from his eyes. It was replaced with calm anger and the arrogance that he was famous for. "Let's go get Adenar. I want his head on a spike." he declared as Wanderer's Legacy reappeared in his hand. Jack nodded to him, and together they walked over to where Alistair and Leliana were standing. **(end Party Camp)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, CITY GATES…..

No sooner had Aqua, Lea, and the others reached the edge of the city with Alistair's forces at their backs than they found their path blocked. The remainder of Adenar's soldiers had already reached the gates and were outside the city walls. But now, something stood in between both sides. The LE agents recognized him and formed a line facing him.

Corruption glanced over his shoulder at the retreating Ancients. _"Turn back here, cowards. Destroy this city as you were instructed."_ he growled in such a voice that the entire army turned back around.

"But what of the brothers?" one yelled. Corruption narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"_Not your concern. Lord Adenar is dealing with them as we speak." _he replied. Aqua glared at him furiously as she raised her Keyblade.

"Go!" she yelled. Immediately, the soldiers of Denerim charged past her and the others. Just before they reached Corruption, he returned to his vapor form and disappeared.

Once both armies were outside the city walls and fighting, Corruption reappeared in front of them. _"I grow weary of the Light's Enforcers always meddling in our affairs. Know your places, humans! Face me now, and perish!"_ he roared as he threw his arms wide. **(Hot Wind Blowing, Metal Gear Rising)**

The six of them planted their feet as a powerful gust of wind flew past them. When the following dust cloud cleared, they looked into the sky to see their enemy hovering. Gray energy poured from each of his limbs, spreading into different directions. "Take to the skies!" Kairi yelled. She quickly mounted her rider and was the first to leave the ground.

Aqua followed her lead, slowing enough for Luriel to leap onto the back of her rider. Lea held out his hand to Shin while Terra changed to her Esper form.

By the time Kairi made it close to her enemy, Corruption had already used his power to grow several times his size. _"This city shall fall under the essence of Decay!" _he yelled, shifting the energy output in his left arm. Kairi quickly swerved her rider out of the way as an enormous tornado came her way. She was quick enough to dodge it, but Aqua and Luriel weren't as fortunate.

Lea darted past the tornado and dashed close by Corruption's face. Shin took the opportunity to leap off and embedded Lightbringer into the Divine Being's chest. Corruption growled as he shook violently, trying to knock him off. Terra took the chance and flew in, slashing him across the back with Apocalypse.

After letting Shin off, Lea had turned and made his way toward the tornado, where Aqua and Luriel were struggling. He braced himself and flew in. He summoned his helmet to cover his face from the violent wind, but it didn't help his vision. Luckily, he felt his rider collide with Aqua's and stayed on course. Together, the three of them came out on the other side and returned to Corruption's front side.

The Divine Being stopped the tornado in order to swipe at Shin and Terra. The latter merely flew out of his reach, but Shin planted his feet and jumped off. He landed on top of Corruption's giant fist and ran up his arm. He let out a yell as he stabbed his sword into his enemy's forearm. Decay yelled out as the young man began dragging his sword with him. Shin continued doing so until he reached the shoulder and dove forward, stabbing into the gray neck.

Corruption suddenly flipped in the air, now floating upside down as he chuckled echoingly. Shin's eyes widened as his grip on his sword tightened into a lifeline. He looked up and saw the other fist coming for him. Luriel landed on it and drove both sickles into the ethereal flesh. The Divine Being roared furiously as she pulled them out and leaped onto his chest, stabbing him and giving herself something to hold on to. She glanced down and saw Corruption staring at her, Shin dangling in open air by his neck. She grit her teeth as she yanked them out and let herself fall. A moment later, she slashed at his face and threw her second sickle out.

Shin saw it land near his left hand and quickly took it. He pulled out Lightbringer, using his momentum to swing around front and slash at Corruption's face. Right as he did so, the Divine Being swiped at his own face and knocked them both off, before righting himself in the air. Kairi reappeared behind him and struck his arm with the side of her rider, and noticed the two free falling toward the city.

Terra let out a shriek as she began a ferocious assault on Corruption's other arm, and Lea and Aqua swooped in and grabbed the two. "Corruption's destroying the city!" Aqua yelled. The other three looked down and could see the damage the Divine Being's energy was doing to the landscape.

"Cut off his energy flow! He did that to take Shin and Lulu off his face! If we distract him enough, he'll have to put all of his focus on us!" Lea told them. Shin shook his head.

"Alistair's army won't hold the Ancients out! They're getting torn apart down there!" he replied. They looked to the city gates, where the Denerim soldiers were indeed losing the battle.

"We need more agents!" Luriel exclaimed. Kairi reappeared at that moment.

"There aren't any! The others are on their way, but they won't make it in time! Where is Jack?! We need him here!" she said. In the distance, they saw Corruption swing wide and smack Terra through the air. She fell several yards, but righted herself and went at him again.

"We'll have to make do with what we have! Let's just hope things are going better on their end." Aqua replied. They all sighed as they turned their attention back to Corruption. **(end Hot Wind Blowing)**

**Well, that's part one of the Denerim Invasion! Stay tuned for the next one and thanks for reading!**


	17. Ch 17: The First Siege of Denerim

**Alright, here we are again! Wow, I am so behind. Sorry, I had writer's block and Da Inquisition...but I'm here now. ****Shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime: Thanks, and yeah they are!**

**T1M3: Thanks so much! Well I wouldn't say strongest. More like, stubbornest. Haha, if that's even a word!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, at least they're not one dimensional, haha! Thanks, and you too!**

**Lucenthia: Yeah, I probably could have done that better. It wasn't my focus at the time, so that's why I didn't describe it. Oh well, live and learn, right? Thanks, haha. **

**Okay! Remember what I own and who's owned by other authors! After that, enjoy!**

Chapter 17: The First Siege of Denerim

"The others can't hold back Corruption and the army. Alistair's men aren't holding their own." Jack stated as they raced up the stairs. After seeing their allies facing off in the air against the Divine Being and noticing Alistair's armies being pushed back into the city, they had quickly mobilized.

"You say that like it's my fault…." Alistair whined sarcastically.

"Alistair, what's at the top of the tower?" Marek cut in. The five of them had decided to head for the top of Fort Drakon since it was the highest vantage point in the city, but he was getting tired of climbing stairs.

"The skeleton of the Archdemon and a statue dedicated to Aedan. Why?" the king replied. Marek swore under his breath as he looked over at Jack, who nodded.

"We need to be ready for a fight when we get there. Adenar wants to tear down everything to do with Aedan and his legacy in order to replace him with the Ancients own." the younger brother explained.

"Let them try." Leliana muttered angrily. Behind them, they could hear the thundering footsteps of Shale as she marched along as fast as she could go.

"Let us try to do this without my getting reduced to several pulverized pebbles, yes?" she moaned. Alistair snorted as they reached the broad double doors leading to the roof.

Marek sprinted forward and kicked them open as he summoned his Keyblade.

The five of them ran outside and stood together as they looked out toward the corpse of the Archdemon. A great ship was parked next to the roof of the tower, and Adenar himself was standing near a statue of Aedan. Behind him was a group of Ancient soldiers assembled into five lines. Jack narrowed his eyes as he and Marek stepped forward toward the Council member.

"This is human craftsmanship, is it not?" Adenar asked without looking at them. He calmly ran his hand up and down the smooth stone that formed Aedan's arm and sword.

"Adenar. I've been looking for you." Jack replied icily, not taking his eyes off of him. The Ancient smiled serenely as he looked over at him.

"Yes, I know. You did not do a very good job, did you? You seek Saenatar's whereabouts, do you not? I understand you aren't happy that he killed your old master." he asked tauntingly. Jack's lip curled angrily.

"I don't care about Saenatar. He'll meet my judgment soon enough. I only care about protecting this world at the moment." he assured him. This made Adenar smile even more widely, though his eyes continued to shine with calm arrogance.

"Your judgment? Dear boy, you are no executioner. You have quite the assurance in your own abilities, don't you? It matters little in the end." Adenar told him. He then raised his mace and violently swung it through the statue's midsection. It crumbled to the ground in many pieces and Adenar stepped onto the face resembling Aedan's, crushing it beneath his boot.

In a flash, Marek stepped forward with both his Keyblade and dagger in hand and a look of utter fury on his face. Adenar smirked. "So I am to face both the Rikkison brothers this day? T'would be interesting, but alas, it shall not be so." he commented as he snapped his fingers.

The group looked to the distance as the section of the city near the gates exploded. Alistair's eyes went wide as he ran to the edge of the tower and looked out. "Half…..half of my forces are gone, Jack! They'll never hold them off!" he managed to croak, the panic evident in his voice.

Jack furiously looked up to the sky where Lea, Kairi, Aqua, Shin, Luriel, and Terra Branford were all battling Corruption. "Damn….." he whispered as he quickly tapped his earpiece. "Aqua, Lea, everyone! Forget Corruption and head for the gates! Alistair's army can't hold them any longer, so you have to lead them on!" he yelled urgently.

He heard no reply for a moment, but then Lea's voice came through, sounding out of breath. _"What about Corruption?!" _he gasped.

"Have Terra stay behind and keep on. She can fly on her own and together, we should be able to keep him busy." Marek said from behind. Jack turned to him and nodded.

"_Got it." _Lea replied. They watched as five of the figures in the distance turned and headed for the ground. Only the glowing girl continued attacking her target. Jack turned to Marek, who sheathed his dagger and twirled his Keyblade.

"Can you handle things here?" he asked. The former Wanderer nodded.

"Definitely." he replied. With that, Marek surged darkness out of his limbs and soared into the air. Jack looked to Alistair, Shale, and Leliana. "Keep his forces busy. He's mine." he told them. They nodded and moved to engage the soldiers.

"Oh really? Ever the fighter, Jack. Is it so difficult to admit that you are a man of war just as I am?" Adenar asked curiously as they began pacing back and forth. Jack sneered.

"I've never claimed otherwise. I know what I am. I know what you are, too: a dead man." he replied coldly. Adenar chuckled, truly humored by the comment.

"Maechil views you and your fellow heroes as a threat, but I think not. You Keyblade wielders have defeated an old man, a mercenary, and one of the Divine Beings. You take such pride in your achievements, but looking back now, surely you realize that they were not such great victories, after all. What have I to fear? An old man who accidentally created a weapon to rival the X-blade? A group of Nobodies who were never meant to exist? The three who lost a fight with a senile man well past his prime? Or the two boys who claimed victory whilst surrounded by those who made it possible? What of the group out of time, who do not even belong here? The girl who fears the power within her, the man who claims to have conquered Darkness, or the Ancient traitor who has doomed all those he held false hope to?" he elaborated patiently. As he spoke, his gaze loomed condescendingly upon the human.

"You've named off my comrades and degraded their own achievements. Fine, you wanna disregard every viable threat coming your way, then that's on you. Even so, you forgot something that will always stand in your way, no matter what happens." Jack replied as he twirled Wanderer's Judgment. Adenar raised an eyebrow as he drew his sword and raised both it and his mace into a ready position.

"Oh? And what would that be, boy?" he asked curiously. Jack smirked arrogantly.

"Me." he answered.

* * *

MEANWHILE, CITY GATES…

**(Black Powder, Birth by Sleep)**

When the five of them landed, they saw what remained of Alistair's army fleeing for their lives. Kairi looked to Lea and nodded, who slammed his palm onto the ground. Pillars of flame rose on the inner ring of the street and stopped the soldiers from fleeing any further. Confused, they all turned back to the heroes. As Aqua cleared her throat to speak to them, the other four faced the gates, where the Ancient soldiers were calmly walking back into the city with brandished swords and shields. "If we stop them here, then we save the rest of Denerim! Would you turn your backs when there is still a chance to protect it?!" Aqua yelled to their forces.

Alistair's men looked at one another, and eventually turned back to the battle with determination. Lea smirked as he stabbed his Keyblade into the ground and raised his arms high. The pillars of flame soared even higher and sprang up behind the Ancients. When he looked out at them, there was fire dancing in his eyes as he smiled widely. "Hold them here." Shin told him. He nodded and concentrated on maintaining the flames.

Shin raised Lightbringer and glanced back at the Denerim soldiers standing behind him. He nodded once and charged, all of them following him. He let out a war cry as he reached the Ancients' front line and slashed his way into them. Similarly, Luriel led her own group in from the other side.

Kairi had the bulk of Alistair's army awaiting her command, and she cast out a bolt of lightning that struck the nearest line of Ancients. Immediately, she ran forward and struck one. She could hear her men at her back. Aqua had placed herself where the gates used to be and blocked the way out in case Lea's flames failed. She readied herself as several Ancients came at her. She placed her hand on the ground and sent a sheet of ice scattering outward, covering the area around her. A few of the soldiers slipped on their way to her, but the two nearest just pressed on.

She side-stepped a strike from the first one and kicked him to the side, bringing her blade up a moment later in order to block the second man's sword. She glared at him as she reached up with her free hand and grabbed onto his face. He let out a cry of pain as fire exuded from her palm and caught his face on fire. She shoved him backwards and leaped high when the first man tried to impale her from behind. She dashed downward and slashed him vertically. He fell to the ground, but his fellow tried to come at her again. She sighed as she flicked her wrist and caused an enormous icicle to fall down and stab him like a spear.

While the battle raged on the ground, Corruption had returned to his normal size and was now flying across the city with Marek and Terra in pursuit. "Don't tell me you're scared!" the white haired Rikkison yelled as he sent a ball of dark fire soaring toward his target. The Divine Being whirled around in the air and deflected it with a growl.

"_I fear nothing, least of all a boy who relies on darkness."_ he retorted as he flew toward them.

"Steady…." Marek whispered to Terra as they flew to meet him. She said nothing as she waited for the opportune moment. As they all neared each other, Marek dashed forward to meet him head on and Terra reared back. Corruption had expected to block a strike, but the dark Keyblader instead got behind him and wrapped his arms under the Divine Being's shoulders before placing his hands together behind his neck.

Now with both of them immobile for the moment, he looked up at Terra and nodded. "NOW!" he roared. She threw her arms forward and let loose a barrage of lightning that connected to both of them. Marek groaned in pain, but managed to smile as Corruption did the same. In the next moment, the Divine Being morphed into his vapor form and soared up toward the clouds. With a wave of her arms, Terra quickly ceased the lightning and they both flew up to give chase.

They burst through the cloud cover and looked around for their opponent, but that was when it started raining. Marek laughed loudly as thunder rumbled through the area. "You don't know about me and storms, do you?!" he shouted. Terra looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked calmly. He just shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's find the little punk and be done with it." he replied.

"_You have found him!"_ Corruption's voice echoed through the rain. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, and in that instant, Marek could see him silhouetted against the darkness.

* * *

FORT DRAKEN ROOF…..

Before Jack could reach Adenar, the Ancient charged his weapons with an unknown energy and slammed them against the ground. The floor shook and knocked the former Wanderer off balance, so he leaped into the air and swung his fist. A surge of light energy flew from his hand and pelted toward Adenar, who swung once with each weapon and destroyed it.

Jack landed and dashed forward, locking his blade against Adenar's weapons. Before the Ancient could say anything, he reached in with his free hand and punched him in the chin. The Ancient stumbled back, but leaped onto the back of the Archdemon's skeleton and waited for him. "I'm not playing your game!" the Keyblader yelled to him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not remember giving you a choice!" he yelled as he snapped his fingers. An electric current surged from his body and flowed through the dragon's remains, animating it to life and making it stand to its feet. Jack sighed.

"Really?!" he exclaimed, but leaped up onto the dragon's neck and climbed onto its back. He ran forward and struck against Adenar's sword with a clang, but leaned back to dodge the mace. He didn't make it all the way, and it clipped him on the side of the face. He grit his teeth as he stumbled, for the dragon spread its wings at that moment. He turned and saw it heading for his allies. "Alistair, Leliana, look out!" he warned.

The two humans looked over with wide eyes as it opened its mouth and reared back. They quickly dove behind Shale, who stood to her full height and didn't move. The stream of fire came down, blasting past the golem on both sides and hit most of Adenar's soldiers. When the fire stopped, Alistair and Leliana came back out and continued fighting while Shale sighed. "So the squishy flesh creatures hide behind me. Typical." she muttered as she turned and stomped on a wounded soldier trying to crawl away.

Jack stood his ground as the dragon rose and took to the sky. He took a few careful steps forward and swung hard. Adenar easily blocked his strike and smacked him with the handle of his mace. The Keyblader took the hit, but quickly spun and kicked him with the tip of his boot. Adenar groaned as he leaned backward. "I'm disappointed, Jack. I almost thought you would be a challenge for me. Your comrades all hide behind their armor, but not you? Why?" he asked as he stood to his full height. Jack threw his Keyblade at him, but the Ancient swiftly deflected it and watched it soar out of sight.

In response, the human reached into his pocket and pulled out a Keychain that manifested into the Eternity Fang. He silently held it up and waited. Adenar's smirk increased as he ran forward, swinging both of his weapons. Jack caught both strikes with the blade of the Eternity Fang, and wound the oversized weapon in a circle, dislodging the sword from his opponent's left hand. He then jumped up, stepping on Adenar's shoulder and leaping into the air. He caught the sword before it fell away and dashed back down, driving it into the wing of the dragon, which caused it to roar in pain.

He made his way back to his perch behind the neck as the rain and thunder began falling from above them. The skies around them darkened so much that the electrical body of the dragon was the greatest source of light to them. Adenar swung his mace several times, causing it to glow with the same electrical hue as he dashed forward. Jack front flipped over him and landed just behind him, but the Ancient brought his mace back around. The spiked weapon smashed against the Eternity Fang, but the force of the blow broke the Keyblader's balance and sent him falling off of the flying beast.

Adenar watched him fall with interest, waiting to see what he would do. Jack spun around in the air and landed on his rider. He quickly reared it back around and flew toward the fleeing dragon. He could see the Ancient standing on its back with his arms crossed, and he narrowed his eyes as he raised the Eternity Fang. He soared in beneath the beast, dragging the massive Keyblade along its underbelly. The dragon roared, and Jack jumped off of his rider as he neared the head and drove his blade into its mouth. As the beast let out another shriek, he ran down its neck and leaped through the air toward Adenar, who readied his mace.

They clashed once again, and Jack stared furiously into the Ancient's face. "You wanna know why I don't wear my armor?" he asked. Adenar stared at him in amusement. "Because it takes away the satisfaction from the victory!" he yelled as he pushed forward. Adenar stepped backwards as the human turned the Eternity Fang around and drove it into the Archdemon's back. He twisted it brutally as he raised his free hand toward the sky. A broad bolt of lightning corked to his hand and went through him like a conduit. It entered the blade instantly and flashed through the dragon's body, destroying what was left of it.

He yanked the blade out and leaped high as it began to fall. His rider reappeared beneath him as he watched Adenar front-flip off of the side and disappear into the fog beneath him. He waited, and sure enough, he reemerged a few moments later.

Only now he was standing on top of his enormous ship, both weapons again in hand as he stared at the waiting Keyblader intently. The ship continued to rise into the air, and finally Jack dismissed his rider. He free-fell several stories down until he landed on the hard metal, softening his landing with an anti-gravity spell. He stood up and waited for Adenar to make the first move.

The other man obliged and charged. He rushed forward and thrust out with his longsword. Jack managed to sidestep it and slammed his fist into the Ancient's elbow. Adenar let out a grunt as he whirled around and brought his mace coming. The Keyblader ducked low and came up with the intent of stabbing his opponent, but the other man stomped down on the blade of the Eternity Fang, lodging it into the roof of the ship. Before Jack could pull it out, Adenar swung upwards with his mace, a strike blunted by the former Wanderer's gauntlet taking it. He fell onto his back, but rolled backwards onto his feet as he called Wanderer's Judgment to his hand and swung wide. His blow connected to Adenar's mace, but he quickly reached forward and twisted the man's wrist painfully. The man cried out as he dropped his mace. Before Jack could advance, he threw his sword. The Keyblader blocked it, but it knocked both of their weapons away. He quickly made a dive for the Eternity Fang, but Adenar's foot connected to his face first.

He fell to the side and slammed onto the ground, landing on his stomach. The ship turned slightly and he felt himself slide forward. He realized he was near the edge and rolled onto his back. Adenar was upon him, quickly placing a foot on his chest in order to push him off. Jack glared at him for a moment and waited. As the Ancient moved his foot forward, he rolled the opposite way and punched him between the legs. Adenar howled and quickly grabbed onto his ankle, launching Jack over himself and slamming him back onto the ground. Jack landed with a groan and looked over. He found his feet and dove for the Eternity Fang as he felt Adenar's fingers clutch at the collar of his shirt.

His fingertips grazed the handle, and he quickly grabbed onto it and swung wide as he turned back around.

The blade slashed across Adenar's chest, leaving a deep gash that shocked the Ancient. He let out a surprising shriek of pain as he stumbled back, looking down at his chest in shock. He glanced back up at Jack with even greater shock. As the former Wanderer moved to charge, he desperately looked to the skies. "Corruption!" he screamed. Jack dashed through the air, but a tendril of energy collided with him in the process. He hit the ground as the ship rose straight into the air. He slid backwards down the ship, managing to drive his blade into it just as he reached the edge. He held on fiercely, but the back of the ship dislodged itself, separating from the rest of it. He looked up as Adenar climbed down a hatch and disappeared inside. He quickly moved to continue the fight, but a portal appeared in the sky above them.

He moved as fast as he could, but the ship was gone before he even got close.

**(end Black Powder)**

He angrily slammed his fist onto the roof of the section of ship he was still on(which was free-falling now) and dove off. He summoned his rider as he fell and made his way back to the tower, where Alistair, Leliana, and Shale still were. He angrily tapped his earpiece as he returned the Eternity Fang to its Keychain form and placed it back in his pocket. "Adenar's gone. The bastard ran when I was about to kill him." he announced.

"_Corruption fled too. They must have left their soldiers to die down there." _Terra Branford's voice replied. He sighed.

"Alright. I'm meeting up with Alistair and the others. You and Marek meet us down there to help everyone finish off that army." he told her.

He had had his target within his reach. Adenar was his, and he was a mere second away from killing one of Maechil's allies. The thought infuriated him even more.

**Alright, so we saw the first little taste of an Ancient's real power, although things will just keep getting more explosive from here! Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for next time!**


	18. Ch 18: Unexpected Truce

**Heya, everyone. Let's get straight to the shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime: Thanks so much!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Ha, well he sees that as the quickest way to end the war. Thanks as always, Shadow!**

**T1M3: Yeah, I had to reference that. Ha, yeah he was pretty close. Still pride usually has consequences, and Adenar has a lot of that.**

**Lucenthia: Thanks, and yeah we'll be seeing a lot more of his full power in the rest of Part 1. Adenar was caught off guard because he didn't expect any human to be able to land a blow on him. Thanks!**

**Okay then! Well, remember what I own and please remember that Shin, Ava, and Luriel are the property of their respective authors! Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Unexpected Truce

"They're fleeing!" Luriel yelled as he pulled her sickle out of an Ancient and looked up. Lea dashed past her, eagerly swinging at the back of the retreating army.

"Their master left them here to die." Aqua explained, having seen Adenar's escape from their battleground. She had just finished speaking when her earpiece flared to life.

"_All of you deal with the rest of that army. We're sending Terra and Shale down to help you. Marek, Alistair, and I need to discuss the attack." _Jack's voice stated.

"Right. We'll keep on fighting. You keep on talking." Lea grumbled.

"_Did you just have a solo match with Adenar atop an electrical dragon that you nearly lost? I didn't think so." _their field commander replied before cutting off the link.

"Shall we?" Shin asked as he walked up to them, wiping the blood off of his sword. Together, they looked toward the fleeing army and gave chase.

* * *

ALISTAIR'S THRONE ROOM….

"Well, that was eye-opening." Alistair sighed as he sat down. Marek took a seat in a chair near the wall, but Jack chose to stand.

"That was Adenar, the lowest ranked member of Maechil's Council." the younger brother explained. The king let out a nervous laugh.

"Lowest? You're joking, right? And that…cloud….thing hovering over the city like a storm?" he retorted as he covered his face in his hand.

"That would be Corruption, one of the three Divine Beings, also under Maechil's control. Alistair, you should remember him. He was here with Eclipse when Aedan and I fought him and the Archdemon." Marek explained calmly.

"Right…..so how do we even beat the ones like Maechil?" Alistair nodded as he asked. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a bloody rag. He threw it to the ground as the Eternity Fang appeared in his hand.

"The Ancients are no gods, Alistair. They can bleed and die just like any other men. However, there are only two weapons in the universe capable of doing so, and one of them is this." he told him. Alistair's eyes widened at the sight of the massive Keyblade, and he leaned back in his throne.

"That's a nice blade. It is very….swordy. But, now I've seen the might of our enemies, haven't I? So what does your father have planned?" he asked in return. Marek visibly shivered at the question, but said nothing. Jack shook his head at him.

"Jason needs you and the other world leaders to pool your resources. Soldiers, weapons, supplies, and the like. What Jason intends to do is create a grand army of the realm of light, with the Light's Enforcers serving as commanders. Our agents will lead your forces against the Organization. We cannot fight this war for you. Fighting it with you will have to suffice." he explained as he turned to the king. Alistair slowly nodded for several moments.

"Well as you can see, most of my forces in the city are gone already. Give me four days. By then, I will have my remaining forces brought together for whatever you intend. The armies of Ferelden are ready to answer your call, my friends." he promised them. Marek stood up with a laugh.

"Just because we solved your little invasion problem?" he joked. Alistair half-smiled and shook his head.

"No. I actually intended to send Jason that message today, but I wasn't expecting to be attacked out of the blue. I'm only grateful that you and the others got here in time. Where will you go now?" he replied.

"I can't speak for Marek, but I need to return to our base and meet with Jason. From there, we can find out if Maechil launched any other attacks while we were here." Jack said as he looked at his brother. Marek glanced at him and turned toward the door.

"Go take a nap or see old man Jason? Gee, it's such a hard decision…." he muttered as he walked out. The younger brother sighed as he looked back at the king, who was laughing under his breath.

"Has he always been like that?" he asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Like what? Hating our father or napping when he could be doing something important? He is who he is. That's really all you can say to describe my brother." he replied as he too headed for the door.

"Truer words were never spoken, I bet." Alistair laughed.

* * *

MEANWHILE, CAMELOT OUTSKIRTS…..

Pierce and Ava hadn't had to go far to start seeing signs of Morgana's presence. All throughout the forest, there were dead patrols and burning wagons. Remembering how cunning the witch was, Pierce had been keeping a wary eye on their surroundings.

They had been searching for hours, and had seen no living sign of her. But to the two Keybladers, that meant very little. Ava had been watching the area of the forest to their left when she walked into Pierce's back. He quickly reached around and steadied her. She laughed nervously. "Sorry. Why'd you stop?" she whispered.

"Listen." he replied as he remained very still, as if frozen in mid-stride. She froze and listened hard.

"I don't hear anything." she told him. He then nodded slightly.

"Exactly. We're in a forest, and I hear no birds singing or leaves rustling." he muttered as he stepped away from her and into a clearing. "Morgana! You think I don't sense your presence? If you've come to fight, do so now! Whatever your intent, show yourself!" he announced as he readied his Keyblade.

Laughter echoed all around them, like a swarm of bats flying about their heads. "Very impressive, Keyblade wielders!" Morgana replied as she appeared out of thin air in front of them, clapping her hands politely. Ava twirled her Keyblade, but the witch merely rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Had I wanted to attack you, I would have done so hours ago." she told her.

"Then what DO you want, Morgana?" the pink haired girl asked her calmly, keeping her weapon raised. Morgana raised her eyebrows and waved her hand lazily.

Images began to play before them like a live film. Transparent soldiers were marching in place, bearing Maechil's emblem. Pierce and Ava watched as they forced their way through some unseen city, slaughtering everything in their way as they went. **(Merlin Lost, Merlin)**

"I have seen the world that remains if you and my brother fail to stop these….things. Whatever our differences, I do not wish to see death brought upon my people. My brother despises magic just as much as I despise him, but I wish to add whatever I can to your cause. I desire an alliance." she announced calmly. Pierce slowly lowered his blade as he stared at her suspiciously.

"And why would you want an alliance with your brother? The brother you have tried to have killed many times over?" he asked her. Morgana began pacing in front of them, staring at the scenery around her.

"I desire a Camelot where magic is accepted and not persecuted. However, I would rather my people live in hiding than not at all. If these Ancients destroy your agency and get past my brother, then Camelot will not stand. Everyone in this world will be slaughtered. I would set aside our differences for now in the interest of bettering our odds against our enemies. You yourselves must admit, your chances of victory are slim at best. With the magic my followers and I can provide, you will have a power on your side that can defend this world far better than the swords of Camelot's knights." she explained, seemingly genuine in what she was saying.

"Then what do you propose?" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"I can see why my brother chose to send you. I look upon you and see many things. There are memories in your eyes, experiences both taunting and far away. You try to shut them out, but cannot do so. There is loss in your eyes, loss intertwined with an enduring flame of hope. In you, I see the embodiment of a Keyblade wielder, and it gives even me new hope. The Ancients fear you, you know. They fear your agency, for they know you are humanity's greatest hope. What is your name, wielder?" she elaborated elegantly, staring hard at him as she walked toward the pair. **(end Merlin Lost)**

Ignoring Ava, she slowly reached her hand up and gently stroked it along his arm. Ava went to react, but he quickly put his hand out to stop her, shaking his head. Their eyes met, and she understood. Morgana smiled amusedly as she walked behind him and placed her hands on his back. "Pierce." he told her as he tensed his body. His hand was firmly grasping his Keyblade, but he held it still, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Pierce. Such a strong name. A noble name." Morgana muttered as she came back around and touched his chin, raising his face slightly. He looked away, but it didn't faze her. "So strong, so handsome. I see much of Jack in you, Pierce. Who are you to him? His brother? But that's not possible. There are only two, the light prince himself and the dark warrior. Who are you then?" she questioned him in what she thought to be a soothing voice.

"I am nothing to him." at least his answer was honest, he thought. She smiled as she gently traced her fingertips on his chestplate. **(Pierce's Theme{Rebirth, Two Steps From Hell})**

"Strong handsome Pierce. There is much in you that is unknown. You have been through much for one so young, that much I can tell. You have suffered great losses, you have struggled to keep going on, but you still do so. For all I see in you, there is a hope that you have never lost. How have you held on to hope when you have lost all that is dear to you?" she continued, staring at him and eagerly awaiting his answer. His eyes flickered between her and the ground, and he finally looked away. When he did, she could see the sorrow he was fighting to hide.

"It took me a long time to realize why. At first, it was vengeance. Vengeance drove me to keep on going, but then I realized it was something much deeper. I found my own light, and that gave me something to keep fighting for. Everything my friends and I went through, losing my parents and the rest of them, then watching my team fall one by one, it was unbelievably hard to go on. There were times that I wanted to die, but I knew I had to live, for them. When I reached my journey's end, I looked back and saw the path I had carved, a path carved in blood. Killing solves nothing, not when gods choose to have a sense of humor." he replied, but began to choke on his words.

Ava reached up and touched his shoulder, but he looked at her and nodded, silently saying he was okay. He looked back to Morgana, who was smiling at him strangely. He cleared his throat. "You wanna know why I chose to keep hoping, through everything? I kept hoping because it is the only choice you can make. You have no idea what I've done, what I had to do. I accomplished what I set out to do, but it was a hollow victory. I wanted to be special, famous even. But in that moment, there I was with the skill and reputation to exceed even my illustrious father, and there was not a man or woman I loved still standing beside me. The road my fate led me down set me apart from every other person in this universe. I stood alone, in defeat, in victory, in rebirth. I continue to hope because I have seen the end of everything, and returned. And upon my return, I saw the signs. Humanity is strong, strong enough to win this war. Hope makes the impossible possible. Humanity will bounce back, and it will thrive." he told her somewhat angrily. Hot tears escaped from his eyes and fell down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away.

Why did it hurt this much? Talking about his past? _"I guess for so long, I've tried to leave it behind and forget about it. But maybe that's not the right thing to do. Those experiences made me strong, and they taught me how to keep fighting when there IS no hope. I've been to the end of the world and back. I may not be the Pierce of this universe, but I still am Pierce Rikkison. I succeeded when I stood alone, and now we stand united. That is why hope still survives. There is always hope as long as one man refuses to lower his blade. That is my resolve, my rebirth."_ he thought. But even as these thoughts strengthened him, he felt another voice in his mind attempt to dissuade them.

"_You do not belong here. Jack and Mist look upon you like a plague. You are not their son, you are only a weapon to them. Why continue to fight for them when they care nothing for you?"_ it asked. He narrowed his eyes at this new intruder. He pushed the thoughts away and returned his attention to Morgana. **(end Pierce's Theme)**

"What do you propose?" he asked her again. His words seemed to have really touched her, because she had stopped her false attempt at seducing him and had become more businesslike.

"I will return to Camelot with you, bound and as your prisoner. Let me go before my brother, so I may announce my offer. I shall make no move against him, and if I do, you shall be in a position to strike me down where I stand. Does that please you?" she asked them. Pierce looked over at Ava, who was still staring at her suspiciously.

"What do you think?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't trust her, but we do need allies." she replied. He nodded and looked back at the witch, motioning his head toward the way they came.

* * *

MEANWHILE, KINGDOM HEARTS, COUNCIL MEETING CHAMBER…..

Adenar was still breathing rapidly as he entered the meeting chamber and knelt before his superiors. He then stood up and looked around the room. Blaze, Vanitas, and Lorans returned his glare of contempt, Light and Darkness stared at him indifferently, and Corruption was shaking his head angrily. **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"I see this little invasion of yours has failed spectacularly, Adenar." Maechil muttered from across the room. His voice was not raised or yelling, it was even worse. Maechil's speech had been reduced to a low growl, which was even more dangerous. Adenar stuttered for a moment.

"Yes, my lord. My…..my forces were too few…." he tried to begin, but cold laughter interrupted him.

"The forces you departed with were more than sufficient to overtake a weak city like Denerim." Tsunetar replied degradingly. Adenar looked up at her furiously.

"Do you honestly think that two thousand men, four ships, and Corruption can easily stand against six members of the Light's Enforcers led by Jack and Marek Rikkison?" he shot back. Tsunetar stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes.

"The brothers were there? And others?" Kunomar asked. Adenar crossed his arms.

"Less than an hour after we attacked, the two appeared, quickly followed by half a dozen of their fellows. They knew we were coming, my lord. Marek and the Esper battled Corruption, the other five decimated the small army I had with me, and I faced Jack in single combat." he explained, placing his gaze back on Maechil, who remained calmly seated with his hands crossed in each other.

"That would explain your injury then, Adenar. I am surprised you did not simply kill Jack Rikkison like you always state you can do." Maechil replied with the faintest sign of humor. To Adenar, this was a slap in the face and he found it difficult not to retort back. Biting his tongue, he did his utmost to be respectful.

"He…..Jack Rikkison is not human, my lord. He fights unlike any other I have faced before. He CANNOT be human. He fights like an animal filled with rage. I have defeated countless Keyblade wielders over the course of history, but never have I engaged one such as he." he explained, trying to excuse his loss. Maechil smiled slightly as he leaned forward, looking right into his subordinate's eyes.

"Jack Rikkison is human, I shall confirm that for you. However, I will not deny that his is a special existence. The Prophecy states many things, the fate of Jack included. However, we shall not interpret the Prophecy to be written in stone. The Keyblade wielders must be extinguished, above all else. When the humans see their champions fall before our might, their last little hope shall disappear." he replied. Adenar slumped his shoulders.

"But Jack stands in between us and victory, my lord. We cannot send the Divine Beings against him, and he is an obstacle that shall not simply move." he said.

"You overestimate his humanity, Adenar. Can you not yet see it? The death of Eraqus was only the first step. That loss has left our little hero fractured. He thinks he has overcome it, but he shall soon see just how much he has left to lose. I do not wish Jack dead, not yet. The rest of their merry little agency, they all look up to him, even Sora. Should their champion fall away, they shall forget their hopes of victory and only be able to see their defeat coming as sure as death." Maechil explained. Saenatar stood up.

"What do you propose then, my lord?" he asked. Maechil smiled calmly.

"Jack's strongest weapon is not his Keyblade. It is the very thing that keeps him going when every instinct urges him to give in. The warrior arm of Jack Rikkison cannot be tempered or altered. His resolve must be broken. If we shatter his very heart, then we need not destroy him. He shall do it for us. Destroy Jack's resolve, and we destroy one of the three greatest threats to our sovereignty." he replied. Adenar slowly nodded.

"Take away his will to fight, and he is an ordinary man. Take away the Wanderer, and the only thing left will be the husband and father." he agreed.

**Alright, well definitely not an actiony chapter, but that's alright since we just had a big bout of it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
